Naruko Sosuke: The Mirror Flower
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, goddaughter of Jiraiya and Tsunade but abandoned by all three and hated by the entire village. Things are not always what they seem, especially if you wear a perfect mask for years.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: No One Screws Me Over And Gets Away With It!**

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki, a native born on the accursed October the 10th, the day when the Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha. The strongest tailed demon that once inhabited the body of the previous container Kushina Uzumaki before the being was torn out by a masked assailant who wanted the beast to burn Konoha to ashes.

However, the 4th Hokage didn't let that happen due to his quick thinking and heavy reluctance he sealed the demon inside of his only daughter as he held her in his arms as he asked Hiruzen to watch over his daughter with Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

His last wish was that Naruko was to be recognized as a hero and to be cherished.

His last wish...was ignored.

Kushina after waking up from Minato knocking her unconscious the night before, she tried to immediately leave the hospital. When asked why she stated she had nothing holding her here. When Hiruzen told her about her daughter, the air became cold and said, "I can't take care of her."

"Why the hell not? She was born no less than 12 hours ago! You talked for months about how she was going to be like either you or Minato! Hell, she was named after the character of Jiraiya's only non-perverted book!"

She looked at him with tears as she said, "I can't, Minato...Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside of her and someone is going to find out. Then it will start again. The glares, the whispers, the near-beatings."

"But you can stop that! You proved your worth! No one could touch you then and now! Why are you so-" He stopped before he realized the real reason, "You aren't doing this for Naruko. You are doing this for yourself!"

"No, I am not!" She yelled

"Don't you lie to me," He growled

She glared at him before turning back to pack her things and sealed them into a scroll.

Hiruzen growled out, "So, that's it? You are just going to abandon your own flesh and blood like that?"

Kushina ignored him and he sighed before saying, "Very well. Leave. But don't you dare come back and try to get her to be your daughter again. I know Mito would be ashamed of you, just as I am." before he left.

The red-haired woman growled as tears welled up in her eyes as she said, "I just can't. Not now...Naruko, you will understand in time. I know you will."

She then left the village entirely and Hiruzen was hit with another blow, Tsunade was missing and no matter how many ninjas he sent, they came back empty-handed before he was given a letter written by the missing Slug sage herself, saying that she lost too many people and refused to come back.

Jiraiya was another disappointment as he refused to take responsibility and Kakashi hated Naruko from the moment he saw her, as he thought she took his sensei away from him and tried to kill her before he was threatened to be demoted back to genin and have his sharingan sealed away.

Then the news of Naruko's status as the holder of the demon who nearly destroyed the village was released and people were calling for her blood and Hiruzen in the privacy of his own office could do nothing but cry over the sleeping baby girl.

He whispered, "I am so sorry, Minato...You should have allowed me to do the sealing. Your daughter is going to experience some very trying years and the council has taken so much of my power. Please forgive me in the afterlife."

He then turned to the sleeping baby and touched her cheek, making her awaken as she raised her hands for him to carry her and he obliged her and said, "I am so sorry, Naruko. Please...please forgive a weak old man."

Ever since then, Naruko's life was shot to hell, she was abused and outcasted from day one, the only ones that didn't hate her were the Hokage, the man who was like a grandfather to her and the people who ran the ramen stand.

However, Naruko proved to be very smart and Hiruzen encouraged this, but the rest of the civilians didn't and made that known through them trying to bring her under their control. If it wasn't beatings, then it was the rape attempts, she survived her first one through the help of Itachi until he had to leave due to him massacring his clan.

She was extremely sad over him leaving as she knew him for four years and when she looked back on the night before he left, he tucked her into bed and watched her fall asleep, she thought she felt tears hit her cheeks from above.

Naruko concluded from the age of 6, that her life was a shit hole from the start, the beatings, the glares, and cursing, the near-monthly and sometimes weekly rape attempts made her hide her true personality, making her well-known as a jokester and prankster along with solidifying her rank as the dead last of the academy.

Hiruzen sadly understood why she had to hide her smarts and true personality but it broke his heart to see someone of Naruko's talent, be stifled by idiots who can't tell a kunai from a scroll.

He sometimes wondered why the hell did he run this shithole of a village? All the past Hokages must be rolling like no tomorrow in their graves and it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest.

The third Hokage shook his head as he thought about Naruko and smiled at her growth and smarts, even though it saddened him deeply by not being able to have her experience her childhood or have friends or actual family made him repeatedly damn, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade for leaving the girl for reasons only God knows.

He knew it was a matter of time before Naruko grew older and took revenge on the village for all the shit its' put her through and the older man...no longer cared. The village was no longer the village he was raised in, loved and would sacrifice himself for. It was an imitation and pale one at that. Everyone would reap what they sowed and Hiruzen would be laughing even into the afterlife.

Hiruzen watched Naruko grow, crafting her mask until it was so perfect, it nearly had him at times and it didn't help that she could go between both her fake personality and real personality at will. It made him think of full-grown adults who couldn't pull of a fake personality, yet an eight-year-old was able to make one so well it could fool the entire village? He needed to revamp the classes, but no~, the civilians want it to be easy so their children can have a chance at fame. Then they complain about their children being mentally scarred due to being forced to kill or nearly being raped.

Sometimes he just wanted to take Naruko, walk out the village gates and never return, but that would be too easy. Helping Naruko was much more interesting even though the idiotic council gave him a limit of what Hiruzen could do for Naruko, they never said anything about what he couldn't give her, item wise.

He also didn't lead her to her father's compound where she could go in and out as she pleased. Nope, not his fault...Not one bit.

Soon, Naruko 'graduated' from the academy after her third attempt and was placed on the team of Kakashi Hakate along with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Hiruzen at first wanted to deny the time as it would be nothing but a train wreck, knowing that Kakashi had a seething hatred for Naruko, Sasuke is disregarded her and Sakura was just a mess, but Naruko convinced him to place her on that team.

It would allow her to train in secret as they expect her to fail and not be taught anything as it is the team that everyone expects, the dead last with the rookie and the 'kunoichi' of the year, even though she says kunoichi with the lowest form of respect.

He sighed, knowing she brought up some good points before assigning her to that team and then before either of them knew it was the chunin exams.

Finally~, this is where the story starts. Let's get this shit started~!

[Academy]

"...You all pass!" Ikibi announced

"What?" Nearly everyone yelled, Naruko included, though she already knew

Naruko Uzumaki now at age 13, stood shorter than most girls at 5'0" and was wearing a 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit. Her hair was cut short and boyish as it kept people from looking too closely at her, it made her grin knowing that she much smarter than people here realized and she was itching for her chance.

To the untrained eye, she looked like a jokester that wouldn't last a minute outside the village, but those who could actually see her for her, which were few and in between she was as dangerous as kunoichi came.

She inwardly sighed in relief that her loud refusal of giving up, made Haruno keep her hand down, she glanced at her and saw her drooling over the Uchiha.

'Pathetic girl...' She inwardly spat

 ***Smash!***

A giant black banner appeared surrounding the hole which said, 'The Sexy and Available Anko Mirashi is here!' Said woman tore right through her banner and announced, "The sexy and single Anko Mirashi is here!"

The room was silent, although Naruko lifted a sign which read '8'.

Anko saw it and pouted and said, "Why an 8?"

"You could have ridden on a snake? I was expecting at least one person to shit themselves from your entrance, though."

She thought about it and said, "Fair enough. For next time. Ikibi! You're losing your touch, there are so many teams left!"

He snorted, "It wasn't me, Anko. Ask the girl in the orange," he finished pointing at Naruko with his thumb

"Really? Alright then, come on you little shit stains. It's time for the second part of the exam and it will be starting at training ground 44. If you aren't there in 5 minutes, you are disqualified now get to it!" She yelled, jumping out of the hole as people followed after her.

As she walked with her team, she ignored Sasuke who glanced at her from the corner of her eye and Sakura after finishing drooling over the Uchiha turned to her and said, "You shouldn't have said anything, Naruko-baka. You could have gotten us disqualified!"

Naruko hid a twitch, 'I was the one who nearly got us disqualified? Stupid bitch... It was you and your damn cowardice that nearly got us eliminated! Hell, the second we were booted out because of your actions and you were alone, I would beat you to death. Fuck my foolish mask of a dead last. I would make it slow and bloody and make you wish your mother shit you out in a toilet instead of letting you cook in her miserable womb.'

Soon, everyone arrived in front of the Forest of Death as Naruko hid a smile at all the good times she had in this forest before Anko started to talk as she handed out fliers.

"Okay brats, now I will give each of you, one of these," She stated, as she passed them around

One of the genin asked, "What are they?"

"Forms so that the village is not responsible for your gruesome deaths that happen in this forest and considering that you went inside willingly. You can still pussy out if you want to though?"

Some of the genin frowned at her, but everyone signed the papers and turned them in.

"Now, that the legal shit is out of the way, this..." She gestured to the massive dark forest surrounded by the large fence, "Is the forest of death."

Naruko boasted, "Doesn't sound too scary."

Anko chuckled a kunai in her direction and she quickly avoided it, as the kunai hit the leg of an Iwa genin as Naruko quickly grinned before making her face become horrified as her team and everyone else looked at her with an interested glare.

Anko sighed as she disqualified the team and had an ABNU take the genin to the hospital as his teammates glared at Naruko who sheepishly grinned.

Sakura then punched her in the head and said, "You idiot! You disqualified one team already! You are lucky Sasuke-kun and I need you or I would have them ban you!"

Naruko patted her head and whined, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan~."

However, when Sakura turned away to complain to Sasuke, Naruko glared at her with such malice and loathing it could melt a slab of steel before it quickly faded away into false sadness before she dropped her arm.

Several people caught the immediate change, Gaara, Shikamaru, and a Sound genin who all had interesting reactions.

Shikamaru whispered, "Ino, Choji, stay away from Team 7."

Ino hissed, "Why? It's just baka Naruko. We can take her down easily!"

"Just do as I say!" He hissed before Ino slightly nodded before he groaned, knowing she was going to be annoying for the rest of the test.

Chouji nodded as Shikamaru sighed, knowing he could always count on his best friend.

Gaara couldn't deny that his interest was peaked as his mother said, " **Be careful with this one. She is not who she seems.** "

'Yes...mother...' He whispered back

The Sound genin, smiled in interest, 'So there is more to the Kyuubi brat than it seems. This I just have to observe.'

After the Iwa team was taken away, Anko announced, "You all will take one scroll and it is either a heaven or an earth scroll and it is your job to make sure that you get the other scroll. You have five days to get them and head to the Tower."

"What about food?!" Chouji asked

"There are many things that can be eaten in the forest, but you should know that they can eat you as well," She stated, making Chouji turn pale.

"Alright, you brats. It's time to enter. Just remember, try **not** to die!" She said, cheerily

She opened the gates and everyone rushed in as Anko wondered about the Kyuubi container...'There is something weird about her... I wonder why she didn't accept the offer of me being her teacher?'

The woman shrugged before she made her way to sit on a tree branch and eat multiple Dango sticks and drink red bean soup.

[With Team 7]

The entire team was running through trees before the Uchiha stopped, making both Sakura and Naruko stop as he said, "Dobe. Give me the scroll-" Naruko immediately gave him the scroll, making him confused before she said, "Are you going to keep staring at me or can we go?"

Sasuke stared at her before he pocketed the scroll in his pocket and said, "Hn."

He then retook the lead and the three continued to move before a massive snake appeared in front of them and Naruko charged before either Sakura or Sasuke could move and she silently forced wind chakra into the heels of her ninja sandals and stabbed it into the head of the snake, making it go limp and fall to the forest floor with a thunderous thump.

The two were shocked as she said, "Come on, we need to-" Before she was blown away by a massive wind attack forcing her away from her teammates.

Sasuke called out, "Naruko!" But he couldn't see her anywhere, the attack must have blown her away further than he thought before a dark slimy tone whispered, "Hello Sasuke-kun."

The last Uchiha snarled before he armed himself with a kunai as Sakura tried to help, but the sound genin who showed himself, filled the air with killing intent making her faint, as Sasuke was nearly going to shit himself.

He snarled at his trembling as he stabbed a kunai into his thigh forcing him to move as he made to attack the sound genin with a variety of punches and kicks, but they did nothing as the genin grabbed his leg and tossed him away.

He tilted his head as said, "This is the so-called last Uchiha? I have to say I am disappointed."

Sasuke snarled and said, "Disappointed, huh? How's this for disappointment!" He then took out ten kunai throwing them all in rapid succession and managed to pin the creepy genin against the tree he was standing on and hit him head-on with a blazing fireball, smirking at hearing the death wails coming from the pinned genin.

Sasuke allowed him to smirk before the flames disappeared and the genin was no longer there, he was blindsided by a punch to the cheek, forcing him away as the genin smirked at him.

He clutched his cheek and yelled, "How?"

The genin's half-melted face was then peeled off to reveal Orochimaru who then decided to use Sasuke as his punching bag for a bit before he nearly had his head torn off by Naruko chucking a large section of one of the trees at his head.

Naruko came back, her outfit was torn and bloody as her jumpsuit jacket was ripped to pieces and was tied around her waist.

"Naruko?" Sasuke said as Sakura was coming around

"Yeah, it's me. I got ambushed by a bunch of snakes..." She growled

She turned and saw Orochimaru and asked, "You are the one who attacked them?"

"Yes~. What are you going to do about it?" He grinned

Sasuke made to stand up and said, "We need to give him the scroll."

"Idiot! You think he actually needs the damn scroll? We need to get out of here," She said as she stood in front of him

Sasuke was silent before a wet meaty sound of metal sticking into flesh rang out as Naruko slowly turned around to see Sasuke holding the kunai and said, "You cover our escape, dobe."

He then ripped his kunai out of her side, making her kneel as he ran off and Sakura followed him without a second glance.

She watched them leave and she felt something snap from within her as she yelled, "You...you...miserable pieces of shit! I'll fucking gut the both of you!"

The two traitors continued to run until she couldn't see them anymore through the thick brush of the trees as she hissed clutching her wounded side before she looked back at Orochimaru, who was looking at her with an interested glare.

"So this is the true, Naruko Uzumaki. You aren't who you say you are..." He stated

She gave a cold laugh and said, "You tend to hide your true self when the village wants to make you into a fuck toy in every sense of the word."

"Come join me," He offered

"Fuck off," She spat

He frowned and said, "You have no choice," before quickly stretching his neck and biting into her shoulder.

'She will make an excellent addition to his ranks,' he thought before something felt wrong, and he pulled himself away, but not quick enough that half of his face was burned when she exploded and Naruko was nowhere in sight.

He stripped out of his old skin and into his new one as he rubbed the used to be burned part of his face and thought, 'Exploding clones...Hiruzen must have trained her.' before he said, "I'll have Kabuto keep an eye out for her..."

He then vanished to find Sasuke, give him a curse mark and then wait for his opportunity.

Naruko was growling as she took off her jumpsuit jacket and wrapped it around her stab wound as animals became attracted by the scent of blood before her eyes turned red and she hissed, "Stay away!" And the animals immediately followed her orders as if she was the Kyuubi herself.

She stumbled from tree to tree until she fell onto the forest floor as she started to crawl to find a safe place to heal as she cursed everyone, 'Dammit...Is this is how I am going to die? Here, betrayed by my two miserable teammates? No... I won't die. I won't die from this. I didn't die from being set on fire. I didn't die from nearly drowning and being electrocuted! I won't die from a measly stab wound from that miserable, pitiful shitstain of an Uchiha!'

She brushed a finger against her wound, collecting some of the blood into her palm as she swore on her life, "If I make it out of this alive, I will make everyone pay. Anyone who has scorned me will suffer from my hands and when they beg for my forgiveness and mercy, I will crush them completely as they tried to do to me. This I swear. I will never...be pushed around again!"

She continued to crawl until she reached a large hollow tree and she pulled out a med kit out of her bag before she felt a familiar burning sensation and saw the Kyuubi chakra was healing her as she whispered, "Thank you..." She rolled the bandages around her waist, her skin would be sensitive to attacks whenever the Kyuubi used it's chakra on her before she laid back down, just looking up at the roots of the hollow tree before a voice called out to her.

" _Child...my sweet child. Come to me..._ "

" **Follow the voice...** " Kyuubi whispered, his words echoing from inside her own head

'If you say so...You've never steered me wrong before,' She whispered back, she slowly got to her feet before making her way towards the voice.

" _Closer...You are almost there..._ " The voice whispered, the words were almost as sweet as honey, but there was something about the voice. It was almost alluring, almost like a seductive purr from a handsome man.

She arrived in front of a stone platform where a katana was stuck in the middle of the platform and it was surrounded by black bindings untouched by time. The black bindings were everywhere, nearly covering the entire area in darkness.

When she walked forward and brushed her hand against one of the bindings wrapped around a tree, she was forced into a memory of a young man with a panty-dropping smirk. He was wearing a white uniform with a pink sash wrapped around his waist. His brown hair which reminded her of chocolate was swept back with a single strand hanging down his face. His eyes were dark and menacing as if to say, 'I know am better than you, so why try to fight it?'

She found herself back in the forest and made her way towards the sword and she could literally feel the excitement rolling off the blade as the voice said, " _Take me out of the stone._ "

Naruko grabbed the swords with both hands and she was thrust into her memories, Kushina abandoning her without a second glance, Kakashi and him trying to kill her multiple times, the beatings, her countless rape attempts, Sasuke stabbing her in the back, her blood oath of revenge before it all stopped and she released the grip she had on the sword.

" _My poor child...Suffering so much..._ " The voice whispered as Naruko let a single tear fall in response before she hastily wiped it away.

She knelt down and said, "You saw them...my memories."

The sword didn't reply at first before saying, " _Yes. I did. A girl your age should never suffer like this..._ "

"Blame the idiots who can't tell a kunai from a scroll."

" _Yes, apparently so._ "

Naruko then pulled the sword from the stone platform and then all the black bindings started to move.

" _Don't move let them bind you._ "

"Why?"

" _You will see,_ " The voice stated before all the bindings immediately attached to her, tightening around her body so much, she thought it would they would crush her as she tried to calm down.

She was entirely wrapped in bindings, the only thing that wasn't covered was her mouth before she felt a pair of hands on the side of her face before a pair of lips fell on her own and she felt something pouring into her mind before she realized they were memories. His memories.

Naruko saw everything, his power, all his techniques, his plans, his enemies, and everything that made him be himself before he removed his lips from hers.

He asked, "Better first kiss?"

Naruko couldn't help but laugh, despite her situation and said, "Yeah, much better."

Before she couldn't feel his hands on her anymore and she felt her entire body change, it was like she was in a tube of toothpaste and her whole body started to itch before it stopped and the bindings started to slip off her body.

She felt different and better, better than she had in years before all the bindings fell off of her and she realized she was naked but didn't find herself ashamed as one would normally be.

The blonde then saw him, fading away as he told her, "Make sure to teach them never mess with you again, crush everything that tries to force their will on you."

"Why of course. I never back down on a promise, do I?"

He grinned at her before disappearing into thin air as she looked down and saw the katana was still in her hand.

She gripped the handle with both hands, before she cut her finger into the tip of the blade, awakening it as a male voice called out, " _My Lord? My Lord? You are not him. Who are you and why are you carrying me?_ "

Naruko explained, "Aizen has passed away, he left his sword behind for me."

" _For you?_ "

"Yes."

" _I see. If he has chosen you, then you will be my next successor, my Lady. What do I call you? What is your name?_ "

"My name is Naruko, Naruko Uzu- No, Sosuke. Naruko Sosuke."

" _What a lovely name and I will be beside you always._ "

"Thank you," She stated before she walked away before she asked, "Wait. I never asked you for your name."

" _My name? My name is Kyoka Suigetsu._ "

"What a dashing name..." She whispered before she walked forward, ignoring everything before a team of Rain ninjas came and saw Naruko in her naked state.

The two male members of the team licked their lips and said, "Hey babe! How about you get down on your knees and we will show you a good time, huh?"

She placed her katana in front of her, allowing all three of them to get a good look at her katana before hearing Kyoka Suigetsu growl.

" _My lady...Show them exactly why mere maggots like them should lay in the dirt where they belong. Show me why my previous Lord picked you as his successor!_ "

"Why of course! Shatter! Kanzen Saimen!" She grinned before she shattered into glass shocking the Rain ninjas before they thought that she used a trick to disappear before the boys of the team started to fall apart. Piece by piece. Their arms, then their legs, fell apart as they were overcome with tremendous pain.

"What the hell is happening!" One of them yelled before both male members exploded into bloody viscera as the only female member fell to her butt in shock and horror.

Naruko re-appeared right in front of her and said, "I like your outfit."

She then snapped her fingers and female Rain genin was now suddenly naked and Naruko was wearing her clothes, a pair of ABNU pants torn at the bottom and black belly shirt along with a leather jacket.

The girl whimpered, "Please help me."

Naruko tsked and said, "Isn't that what you were waiting for? After all, it gets you all hot and bothered, doesn't it? All the girls your teammates have raped and you standing there masturbating at their horrified faces before cumming as they slit their throats? Now you get your due. Be sure to say hi to them for me while you are sucking Satan's cock in hell."

The animals drew closer as they were attracted to the scent of blood and the trembling female, naked as the day she was born before Naruko whistled and they animals attacked her.

The rain genin screamed before it was lost in a heap of growls and gurgles as she was torn to pieces and Naruko left the area.

Blood dripped off her katana as she flicked the remains of it before placing it at her side as she could feel him shiver, " _Leaving her to die by being mauled by animals after brutally killing her teammates in a gory fashion...I love you, Lady Naruko._ "

'Your love warms me so and so does your praise. I still have much to learn from you and I fully intend on making my anger known. Nobody fucks me over without paying the price and I am going to enjoy every second as I rip those who have crossed me to pieces.'

" _Your miserable teammates?_ " He spat

'Ah, yes. I need to find those miserable bastards. I am going to curb stomp the Uchiha for literally stabbing him in the back,' She hissed

" _Will you torture him? Can I help? Will he die a horrible miserable death?_ " He asked, excited

Naruko chuckled, 'Yes to all three. I fully intend on making it nice and slow and then I will make him explode and I will dance gleefully in his bloody remains. What do you say about that?'

" _I say that is a wonderful idea and to say it sounds very arousing._ "

'When the time is perfect, then we will,' She thought back before laughing

Her laughter echoed through the forest and made several teams shiver in fear before wondering who would laugh in a place like this.

 _ **Naruko Uzumaki is no more. Naruko Sosuke takes her place. Watch out Konoha...Payback is a bitch and she is back in heat.**_

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! This one has been on my mind for awhile, ever since I made my Harry Potter's Bloody Path, I've been reading Naruto and Bleach fanfictions and again, I can't find one that makes me interested. So if you can't find a fanfiction you like. Make one yourself. Now~, the next chapter will be interesting. I hope you like it.**

 **To summarize...Naruko is a fem!Naruto. She's abandoned by Kushina for reasons that will be told later. Kakashi thinks that she is a demon and Jiraiya and Tsunade have ignored their responsibilities towards her which will be looked into later.**

 **Hiruzen is the only one plus the Ichirakus who give a damn, Naruko pretends to be a dead last, but she is actually smart and Hiruzen encourages this in private and he has become cynical with the village and knows that Naruko will burn the village whenever she gets the chance. In the forest of death, Naruko was stabbed in the back by Sasuke and left behind by both him and Sakura.**

 **After that, she swears to get revenge and never let herself be pushed around again she finds Aizen's katana burrowed into a stone platform. She then gets wrapped in the black bindings as if you are a Bleach manga reader, you know that (Spoiler: _He is restrained because of his immense spiritual power._ ) He transferred all his power and knowledge to Naruko during their kiss. After that, we will get more into her body transformation later and Naruko changed her last name to Sosuke, abandoning the Uzumaki for her mother abandoned her. **

**I hope all of you like it and for those who don't can fuck off a cliff along with the lawyers and trolls as well. I own neither Naruto or Bleach, although I love both.**

 **Bye~, Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You Wanted A Demon, Now You've Got One!**

* * *

Naruko raced through the trees, trying to find her miserable teammates, while inside her mindscape, a massive red-orange fox was currently contemplating his new roommate.

[Naruko's Mindscape]

 _You know...the sewer-like shithole filled with her tears?_

The fox opened his eyes to see a young man, meditating in the air, just in front of his cage and the demon took the time to memorize his features. His hair was black as an onyx jewel as it came down to his lower stomach. He's wearing a black ribbon wrapped around his neck with a bell attached to it. He is wearing a peach and black kimono shirt with black silk hakama pants and red geta sandals. He wears a sakura-printed captain's coat over his shoulders and tied to his waist is a pink sash that is connected to a gold-plated mirror. (A/N: To describe his features, think of them as a mixture of Kamui and Takasugi from Gintama.)

He opened his eyes to show greenish hazel with a slim diamond for the pupils as he drawled, " _You are the Kyuubi? I have to admit, I didn't expect to meet you in such a place, especially of the mind of my Lady._ "

Kyuubi stated amused, " **Your Lady?** "

" _Of course, you have a problem?_ " He asked, raising an eyebrow

The massive fox chuckled, " **No, I don't. As long as you aren't willing to harm my kit, then we have no problems. _However,_ if you do anything to put the kit in danger I will end your miserable existence only after I show you why I am called the king of demons.**"

" _I would never harm my Lady. I only wish to tear those who have harmed her in the past to millions of pieces and I will do it with a smile._ "

" **Then we have no issues, little soul. I wish to rest, for now, we will have a discussion with the kit later.** "

" _So be it_ ," Kyoka stated, softly as he went back to his meditation as he waited for Naruko to call upon him again.

[Back to Reality]

Naruko arrived at the scene where she saw Sakura getting the shit punched out of her by a sound genin and she could sense that Sasuke was lying unconscious underneath one of the tree trunks. She then saw Lee lying unconscious and his teammates were close by in a nearby tree, but haven't spotted her yet. Neither did Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

The blonde sighed before she decided to drop in literally on the bandage-wrapped teammate of the Sound team, bring everyone's attention towards the new player on the field as she looked at the lower half of her pants now covered in blood and brain matter.

At first glance, she didn't look like anyone they recognized, except for the bright sunshine blonde hair and when she lifted her head, her blue eyes and whisker marks gave it away.

It was Naruko...

The sound genin named Zaku finally punched Sakura off of his arm and kicked her in the ribs for good measure as he asked the million dollar question, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Me? The name is Naruko and I am unfortunately am the little cunt's teammate," She stated, as the rest of the rookies looked on in shock.

"There's no way you're Naruko-baka!" Ino screeched

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. I ain't talking to you," She spat coldly, once more shocking the group as it put Shikamaru on edge.

Ino was going to scream in outrage, but he put a hand over her mouth, silently telling her to can it. She glared at him before she nodded and swore that she would get Naruko back.

"So you're the bitch's teammate, right? Give us your scroll," He stated

"Fuck off, I just killed your teammate and I have his scroll," She smiled as she showed the scroll that was just in their headless teammate's pocket.

"Decapitating airwaves!" He yelled as he tried to blow her away, but she simply vanished.

She appeared right in front of him before she pressed both her index and middle finger to the front of Zaku's head and called out, "Bakudo #1: Sai!"

Zaku's arms immediately snapped backward as she moved as he fell forward as she glanced at him, before turning towards the female teammate.

"Want to make it three for three?" She smiled

Kin didn't take any chances and immediately left, leaving Zaku behind as he screamed at her, "You fucking bitch! Get your ass back here and help me!"

"A shame your teammate leaves you to save her own skin, huh?"

"Fuck you bitch... When I get out of this, I am going to make you wish you were never born!" He spat

She shook her head as she pulled out her katana before whispering, "Hell's voodoo mirror: 7th Year, 6th month, 12th Day: Revision."

Naruko then stabbed the blade into the middle of Zaku's spine before pulling it out and flicked the blood off it as Zaku started to scream horribly, as if he was experiencing horrific pain as he screamed, "Make it stop! Make the fucking pain stop! Kill me! Make it end!"

The blonde watched him scream before he started to shake like he was being electrocuted before finally falling still, foaming at the mouth, his eyes forever frozen with pain and misery.

Sakura finally got her bearings together and yelled, "Naruko-baka, where the fuck have you been?!"

Naruko slowly raised an eyebrow towards her and then slowly walked up to her and then quickly pulled her fist back and punched Sakura right in her mouth, breaking most of her teeth, as everyone flinched at the sound of the broken teeth as Sakura fell to the ground, rolling around as she cried out in pain as she spat out her teeth.

Ino was the first to come to her defense and said, "Naruko-baka-"

"I did say to shut the fuck, Yamanaka or you will be next. Neji and Tenten I know you two are in the tree, I suggest you get your nice teammate who unfortunately risked his life for a miserable waste of space."

Neji and TenTen came down to see Naruko and Neji immediately knew that this was not the same girl from the first test or the academy. She was extremely different, if not completely.

'There is more to her than what I thought...She had been hiding her true strength. I wonder what else she can do.'

Neji then left with Tenten carrying Lee as chakra flared from underneath the tree trunks.

Sasuke then crawled out into the open in a haze of malevolent chakra with his cursed seal covering him entirely as he looked around for a target and spotted Naruko and said, "Dobe. Apparently, you make a good meat shield, but since there are no enemies, you will be the person I get to test this new power of mine."

Naruko gave Sasuke a cold smile before vanishing once more and punched him in the stomach, making him spit up some blood from the strength of her hit. Then she kicked him halfway across the clearing in front of Team 10 before raising her foot and literally stomping the Uchiha unconscious. She spat on him afterward and said, "That's for stabbing me in the back."

Sakura took out a kunai and yelled a battle cry and tried to kill Naruko for what she did to her precious Sasuke-kun, but the blonde palm-thrusted her upwards before pimp slapping her on both cheeks before punching her back, breaking her nose.

Naruko lifted her up by her hair and said, "Listen shit for brains. We are going to the tower and then after that, I expect you to stay the fuck away from me. If you don't, I am going to use you as a punching bag until I feel better, understand?"

Sakura nodded rapidly before Naruko dropped her and said, "Take shithead, we are leaving. Now."

Naruko then vanished into the trees as Sakura followed after her, very afraid of the girl she used to push around all the time while she was in the academy.

Ino watched the team leave and said, "What the fuck was that?!"

Chouji looked at Shikamaru who nodded and said, "We'll talk about it later. We need to get to the tower."

Ino sighed before joining them, she would get answers herself, nothing escapes the gossip queen of Konoha.

[At the Tower]

Naruko arrived at the Tower and unsealed the scrolls and tossed them down when they started to smoke and Iruka appeared.

"Hello Naruko, Saku- What the hell happened to you?!" He yelled shocked at the state of Sakura.

To be fair, Iruka wasn't wrong in his statement considering that Sakura was missing most of her teeth, her cheeks were swollen and were just starting to bruise and her nose was fucked up.

Sakura was going to try and explain things from her perspective, but a harsh glare from Naruko silenced her.

She pointed at Sakura who just laid Sasuke down on the ground and stated, "Twat one and two ditched me after literally stabbing me in the back to Orochimaru and yes he was in the forest. My changes are something that I will explain later. I found them in a middle of a clearing where Sakura was getting her shit punched in, and then I came in and killed two of them and the third ran off. Then Sasuke being a bitch, tried to test his 'supposed' new power on me, I stomped him unconscious and here we are."

Iruka was stupified before he took Sasuke and led Sakura to the hospital and told her, "I am going to tell the Hokage about your actions."

She paled as she was led away before she looked back at her teammate who then flipped her off. She then went inside the tower and locked herself in her room as she placed her sword on her lap before she left reality for her mindscape.

[Naruko's Mindscape]

She suddenly appeared, ankle deep in the supposed sewer that was her mind before she slowly walked changing the area as she did. The sewer turned into a grassland as the water drained away and formed on the side where it became a bubbling creek as a massive tree towered over the massive fox who opened his eyes and said, " **Hello kit.** "

"Hi, papa Kyu," She waved

He snorted his response as his tails shuffled behind him as he relaxed into the grass.

" _I suppose this is your true mindscape, my Lady?_ " He asked

"Yes... If people think it's a shithole, then they won't be curious about me. Well, I fully intend on changing that along with many other things."

" **You are wondering about your changes, aren't you?** " Kyuubi stated

"Yes. You don't just grow five inches in a matter of minutes, you know? I was fully aware that I had B-cup, now I'm a D bordering on double D? Not that I mind my new hips that can't lie though..." She trailed off, patting her thighs

" _Ah, the fault lies with me...When you were wrapped in the bindings where you found me, did you feel any different?_ " Kyoka stated, bring her attention towards the physical form of her new katana

"I felt like I was like I was being squeezed through a tube of toothpaste and the world's worst burning itch, but other than that, nothing worth noting."

" _Well, that feeling was you maturing into what you would normally look like as of right now. The malnutrition you have been subjected too was stripped away from you when the bindings wrapped around you, causing you to have your current form. The bindings were soaked in Lord Aizen's own spiritual pressure._ "

"I see..." She trailed off before her stomach growled, making her sheepishly laugh

" _Among other things, you will need to eat more than a regular person...Your hunger will be more ravenous to intake all the material that you have been missing before. But it should fade within a couple of weeks,_ " He said

"My dear companion, I've never been regular, at least I have an excuse to eat something that isn't ramen and as much as I want. I may like a bowl of it every once in awhile, but every day, no~. It makes me want to puke."

" **Finally taking off the retched mask of yours?** " The massive fox grinned

"Didn't you see me curse out the blonde fangirl? If that doesn't answer your question, then yes, I am done playing pretend~," She grinned cheekily

" **Don't be cheeky,** " He lightly growled

"My humblest of apologies..." She slightly bowed as the massive fox rolled his eyes in return

" _My lady, shouldn't you take care of your needs, first?_ " Kyoka stated

"Yes, thank you, Kyoka...See you later Papa Kyu."

" **Show no mercy kit,** " He stated, laying his head on his paws

"I would never! After all, I am your daughter aren't I? And I have an awesome new partner to make sure their ends are painful and filled with pleas of mercy, which will be ignored," She stated, giving a massive grin

The Kyuubi gave a rumbling laugh that echoed in her ears as she could feel Kyoka smirking in agreement before she faded away from her mindscape.

[Reality]

She got off the bed, shrugging off her stiff joints from being in the same position for nearly two hours and went out to find something to eat.

In the hallway, she bumped into Gaara who looked at her and she looked back at him before she said, "Hello Mr. 1."

Gaara's eyes widened a small margin before returning back to normal and he asked, strangely polite, "Which number are you?"

"Number 9, or Lady 9, if you prefer. I will you ask you nicely to behave yourself, Gaara. I care very little for most people here, but I do care for the old man. You do anything to endanger him, not even your biju will be able to save you from my wrath," She finished with her blue eyes turning into the burning red the Kyuubi was known for.

He nodded once before her eyes turned back to their normal sky blue and she grinned at him, "Good. See you around."

He watched her disappear down the hallway as his mother told him, " **Do not anger her, under any circumstances...Do you understand me?** "

'Yes, mother...' He whispered back as he made his way back to his siblings.

[Mess Hall]

Naruko got a tray and started to fill it with tons of food and picked a random, empty table and made to eat her fill, but as she was nearly done, she felt killing intent boring into the side of her head, making her sigh as she called out, "You can come out now, Hakate. I have felt your damn eye boring into the side of my skull ever since I walked into the mess hall."

She chomped down on a pork dumpling as he came into view and she looked at him rather bored, something that strengthened the hate he held for the girl ever since she was born.

"Follow me," He ordered

She rolled her eyes and made to follow after him as she grabbed the last dumpling on her plate and followed after her supposed sensei.

She then entered the room and Kakashi locked the door as she looked at him plainly and avoided his attempt to push her against the wall and pulled up a chair and said, "What do you want?"

"Give me your sword," He said with his hand out

She pulled her katana out of its' sheath, bringing it up so he could see the entire blade and said, "This katana?"

"Yes!" He snapped at her, emphasizing the 'give it here' motion with his hand.

She put it away and said, "No. Now what do you want, that isn't my sword?"

"What do you I want? What I want for you to drop out of this exam! Then after that, I want you to apologize to Sakura and Sasuke and I am going to have the Hokage use your genin payment to pay their medical bills." He ordered

She looked at him for a moment and laughed, making him clench his fists before he tried to strike at her, but she avoided it as she stated, "That's not really why I am here is it? You just want to kill me. Correct? Thinking that I am the Kyuubi?"

He didn't respond but pulled out two kunai and said, "You will pay for what you did to my sensei, demon. Then finally he and his daughter who you corrupted by taking over her body can finally rest in peace."

She shook her head, "Miserable idiot."

He then struck out at full speed and stabbed her in the chest, except there was no visible reaction, no grimace of pain, only the blood that started to drip down her shirt and when he ripped the kunai out, she barely made a sound.

Kakashi growled and stabbed again and again, but once again, there was no sound of pain or screams for help, even when he carved out those blue eyes of hers that reminded them of his sensei.

He was covered in blood as he panted and heaved as he looked at the mess he made of Naruko's body. Her eyes were ripped out and her face was ripped to pieces, her body was literally torn open and he started to laugh and said, "I did it! I avenged you sensei! You and your daughter can finally rest in peace."

The happy silver-haired jounin turned away to flash home and change his clothes to tell everyone the good news until a dark mocking laughter came from the torn up corpse that looked like it was processed through a blender.

"No fucking way... I-I killed you!" He stuttered in shock

" **You killed me? Stupid human~. The only thing that you killed was the only pure thing in this room. Did you think that killing the warden would kill the jailer, of course not!** " The Kyuubi grinned using Naruko's mutilated face as he started to heal her body.

Kakashi paled as he tried to shunshin out, but he found out that he couldn't as he heard the deep laughter of the demon as he looked at Kakashi's horrified face through one healed eye as he made the body stand up.

" **You fucked up big time, boy. Do you know what it's slightly funny? You killed the daughter of the man who sealed me away.** "

"No, that's impossible!"

" **Think dumbass. If you knew your sensei, as well as you, think you do then tell me. Do you think he would force anyone to give up their child when he couldn't even give up his own?** "

Kakashi paled as he looked like he was going to shit himself as the Kyuubi then looked at him with Naruko's completely healed face as she stared back at him with a tilt of her head, his burning red eyes glaring into Kakashi's head.

He dropped the kunai that he was wielding so proudly and quickly vomited all over his pants as he looked up to see Naruko's body standing right in front of him before she punched him in the face.

The punch was so painful that he blacked out, hearing the noise of the Kyuubi's laughter following him into the darkness.

When the Kyuubi was sure he was knocked out, clicked his teeth twice and Naruko yelled out, "Shatter!"

Then the world completely shattered as if someone took a mallet and used all their strength to shatter it.

Naruko sighed as she came into the room from the shadows and asked, "Was it really necessary to allow him to mutilate you? I was ten seconds away from ripping his eyes out when he started to laugh about your death."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, " **It's been awhile since I've been mauled. He's one of the weaker attempts, but I had worse.** "

"Of course...Now, what do we do with fuckface?" She rolled her eyes, kicking his foot.

" **Leave him, he is not of any importance...Tell me, when are you going to start maiming all the pathetic villagers?** " He asked, grinning in anticipation

"After the 3rd exam when I am allowed to go home. I fully intend on showing everyone whose daughter they've been fucking with and then I am going to make them pay. But first, let me ask you something, Papa Kyu."

" **Hmm~?** "

"Have you ever experienced what would it be like just to sit on a mountain of dead bodies with their faces twisted in horror?"

He grinned before he kissed his cheek, patting her on the head, " **It is one of the greatest sadistic pleasures ever known.** "

"I see...Well, that will be fun~. Another to add to my bucket list."

He chuckled, " **Good. Remember, my darling Naruko. You're mine.** "

"Of course I am yours, don't tell me you forgot that you taught me mostly everything I know up 'til now?"

" **Good kit, I'll be taking my nap,** " He yawned before he popped away as shudders of pain racked through Naruko's body before it stopped just as quick as it started.

Naruko glared at the fallen form of Kakashi before she spat on his face and then left the room to hang out and do some light practice until it was time for the 3rd Exam.

* * *

[Next Day]

Everyone was at the chunin stadium and Naruko was standing away from her teammates, as Sakura refused to open her mouth and glanced at her in fear as Sasuke glared holes into the side of her head, a bandage was on his nose from when the doctors had to rebreak it multiple times to set it right and allow it to heel.

All of the Rookies were here, along with a team from the Demon Country, from Suna, and lastly Kabuto, the only one from his team as she glanced at him and he glanced back and he saw something he didn't catch when he was giving out his Info cards.

The light in Naruko's eyes was not warm, like what he saw in the academy building. They were extremely cold as if it was something of a barren wasteland in the Snow Country during its' worst winter would seem like a sunny vacation.

'So, that is what Orochimaru-sama was talking about... I need to find more information on her,' He thought

He then excused himself and exited the ring as he made his way into the depths of the village to find information on his new target.

The Third and Gekko Hayate appeared and stood in front of all the chunin hopefuls and waited a bit longer if anyone wanted to drop out, but none did and so they got the proceedings started. The Third first congratulated everyone that had made it this far before Hayate said, that he would explain the rules.

 _ **You all know how it goes...**_

After he did so, he told everyone except those whose names were going to appear on the board above them to go up to the stands.

The Board then cycled through names and the first two were:

 **Sasuke Uchiha and Kamui Tsuki**.

Everyone moved to the stands and Naruko stood next to Gaara who glanced at her but didn't do anything else as she looked down below and saw Sasuke smirk at her, to which she conveniently flipped him off, wiping his stupid smirk off his face.

After that, she looked at the team from the Demon Country and thought, 'I must have missed them during the first exam.'

Soon it was just Sasuke and Kamui and Naruko took the chance to examine the vermillion haired male and knew that Sasuke was going to lose. He had his eyes closed and a smile on his face, but if you looked closely, the malice and bloodlust were boiling underneath the surface.

He was wearing a traditional Chinese martial artist uniform with his hair placed in a braid as he got into position. Sasuke got into his family's stance as Gekko announced, "Are both opponents ready?"

"Yes~," Kamui chirped

Sasuke snorted, "Hn."

"Begin!" He yelled as he got out of the way as people waited in anticipation for the match to begin.

Sasuke immediately flipped through handsigns and yelled out, "Fire Release: Great Fireball!"

He then created a massive fireball, but Kamui slashed at the incoming attack with his right hand, slashing it in half, to where it dissolved harmlessly beside him as he looked at Sasuke.

Kamui then put his arm down and said, "Wish to try another route?"

Sasuke then charged at him and struck out with his a barrage of kicks and punches which were avoided and matched with his own strikes, making 'last' Uchiha increasing frustrated.

Naruko sighed from her spot as she shook her head, 'It going to end soon...He's getting pissed and the other isn't even winded.'

Sasuke then tried to pull off Lee's Lion Barrage, but it didn't connect when Kamui grabbed his leg that he was going to be struck with, the breaking of bones and the tearing of muscles could be heard from all across arena, making several people shudder at the sound before he was tossed away into the wall of the stadium.

He made his way forward as Sasuke barely looked at him as Kamui cracked his knuckles and said, "All worn out, already? Okay, now its' my turn!"

His smile turned into a grin as he smashed his fist into Sasuke's face before unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks in rapid succession before he finally ended it with a punch to the nose, rebreaking it as he allowed Sasuke to fall forward, unconscious.

Hayate announced, "Kamui Tsuki wins!"

Before anyone could say anything, Naruko whistled at him, catching his attention as she pulled out a scroll, unsealing a bouquet of flowers and tossed it to him which he caught, making him look at her with a slight blush and confused glare.

He bowed to her before he made his way back to his team, eyeing the flowers and girl who gave them to him with interest.

Everyone looked at her and she said, "What? Don't tell me that beatdown, he deserved the flowers and the Uchiha stole Lee's technique, he was getting the shit kicked out of him one way or another."

Several of them nodded, knowing it was true and Shikamaru silenced Ino who was going to violently protest as Sakura was too scared to scream at her as she didn't want to lose any more of her teeth after the exams were over as she was going to get surgery and implants.

Kakashi glared at her, but she glared right back, her eyes flashed red for a quick second, making the feeling of dread run down his spine as he took Sasuke from the arena and to the hospital.

The board once again cycled through the next pair of opponents.

* * *

 **Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**

The two made their way down as Naruko sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "This fight is going to be boring as fuck."

Temari couldn't help her curiosity and ask, "How is going to be boring?"

"Because, Suna-chan, they are both fangirls and the highest ones of their miserable group, it will be nothing but them cursing each other and slap fighting before either the Yamanaka wins or they both knock each other out."

[Canon Fight Scene]

Then the fight ended with both of them knocking each other out with one hit to the face as Hayate announced, "Double knockout! Nobody advances!"

Naruko sighed with a shake of her head, "I felt my pride as a female and a ninja shrink a bit."

Several others nodded as well, slightly shivering in shame at the pathetic display.

Sakura and Ino were taken into the stands to be propped up against the wall as Asuma knew he needed to up her training.

The board cycled through the names and picked the next pair of opponents.

* * *

 **Kiba Inuzuka vs. Chouji Akimichi**

Kiba and Chouji then made their way down and stood in front of each other and said, "Both opponents ready?"

"Yes!" Kiba yelled with his partner Akamaru barking in agreement

"Yes," Chouji stated

"Begin!" Hayate announced, moving out of the way for the two of them to fight.

Kiba charged at Chouji who barely managed to avoid the attack, but Kiba was much faster and made to punch the husky boy in the face forcing him away.

Chouji wiped his mouth and glared at Kiba who decided to taunt him by calling him fat.

 _Bad idea..._

Chouji flinched and said, "What did you call me?"

"I called you fat, tubby? What are you-" Kiba was cut off when Chouji smashed his fist into his face.

Kiba got up to face a rather livid Chouji who now realized name calling wasn't the best strategy to do against Chouji who yelled, "Multi-Size Technique!" Expanding his size to that he looks like a large beach ball before he yelled, "Human Bullet Tank!"

Chouji then charged full speed, but Kiba barely avoided it and the rest of the match was practically a giant ball trying to run over a moving target before he tripped and Chouji flattened him.

The husky genin then went back to his normal size as he looked at the flattened form of the Inuzuka and his partner.

Hayate announced, "The winner is Chouji Akimichi!"

The medics got the flattened Inuzuka to the medical ward as the board cycled through the next pair of opponents.

* * *

 **Shikamaru Nara vs. Neji Hyuuga**

Shikamaru and Neji made their way down, but before Hayate could say anything Shikamaru raised his hand and said, "I forfeit!"

Neji snorted at the lazy genin but Shikamaru wasn't a Nara for no reason and Hayate sighed and said, "Neji Hyuuga, winner by forfeit."

Shikamaru made his way up but groaned at seeing Ino awake who then grabbed him by his shirt and said, "Why the hell did you forfeit!"

He groaned and said, "Because he's out of my league considering he has a year of experience over me and I'd rather not be in the hospital due to a palm strike that could cripple me."

Ino slowly lets go of his shirt as she sadly saw reason in his answer and he dusted himself off and silently continued, 'And because it is too troublesome to do so.'

Ino snapped her head in his direction, but he avoided her gaze as he turned his attention towards the board for the next pair of opponents.

* * *

 **Rock Lee vs. Kankuro of Suna**

Lee and Kankuro came down and faced each other and Hayate asked, "Are both opponents ready?"

"Yes!" Lee announced

Kankuro nodded as he pulled out his puppet, ready to use it.

"Begin!" Hayate announced, getting out the way for the battle to commence.

Kankuro unwrapped his puppet form his bandages as Lee got into a fighting stance as the two glared at each other, the tension slowly filling up the room before Lee made the first move.

He tried to strike out to break the puppet, but a group of senbon nearly impaled him making him twist out of the way.

He then put Lee on the defensive before Lee managed to smash the puppet to pieces, but Kankuro still had all of his hidden blades all ready to impale Lee, who pinned Kankuro with his hand around his neck, fully ready to snap it.

Kankuro and Lee stood still, glaring at each other as Lee tightened his grip around his neck, choking the war-painting wearing genin before he felt the effect of the poison on the blades that pierced his skin.

Hayate sighed and said, "Enough! The winner is Kankuro of Suna!"

Lee released Kankuro who coughed as he wrapped a hand around his neck, slightly glaring at Lee who bowed at him and was grateful for the match, making Kankuro slightly chuckle at the weird genin before he tossed him the antidote before going back with his siblings.

* * *

 **Shino Aburame vs. Gaara of Suna**

Before Gaara could try and make his way down, Shino announced, "I forfeit!"

Gaara glared a burning hole through his head, making the Aburame slightly tremble, before Naruko glanced at him, her eyes flashing red as a signal to cool it, making Gaara turn away from the bug user, who let out a sigh of relief.

He knew what Gaara was capable of and he really didn't want to be a bloodstain on the floor as he would rather take his chances in the next chunin exams.

Hayate sighed and said, "Winner is Gaara of Suna!"

Not that Hinata could blame him as she nearly pissed herself when she saw Gaara destroy that team in the forest.

* * *

 **Hinata Hyuuga vs. Temari of Suna**

Hinata glanced at the blonde Suna ninja who didn't even spare her a glance as she turned towards Naruko who kept her attention towards the arena. She took a deep breath and made her way down.

"Are both opponents ready?" Hayate announced

Hinata said, "Yes."

Temari sharply nodded as she propped her battle fan on her shoulder.

Hayate announced, "Begin!"

Temari immediately charged at Hinata who put up a weak stance before the blonde struck out with her fan to literally cave in Hinata's head, who barely avoided it and the fan was buried in the ground.

The blonde sneered at her and said, "Is that all you are going to do? Dodge my attacks? Pathetic."

Hinata barely hid her flinch as she stood and tried to get in close, but Temari didn't let her get within arms reach, she knew this was going to be a boring match and she opened her fan and blew Hinata to the edge of the arena, the unforgiving wall hitting her back, releasing the loud sound of cracked ribs.

She slid to the ground as Temari snorted to Hayate and said, "She's not getting up. Call the match!"

He announced, "Winner Temari of Suna!"

Kurenai made her way down and carried Hinata who was knocked unconscious from the pain of her broken ribs as Naruko shook her head and thought, 'Pathetic. Just pathetic.'

Then she turned her attention to the next pair of opponents.

* * *

 **Kristopher Yui vs. Dania Culta**

Both of Kamui's teammates came down and stood before each other, Kristopher stood at 5'7" with a navy blue battle shirt with matching pants and ninja sandals. His skin was pale with dark brown eyes and brown shaggy hair.

Dania Culta stood at 5'4" with a white button-up shirt with black shorts lined with multiple pockets and red sneakers. Her skin was nearly translucent with red eyes but the most concerning thing about her features were the multiple stitches that horizontally lined her neck, almost as if she was decapitated and she was stitched together.

Hayate looked at both of them and said, "Are the both of you ready?"

"Yes~!" Dania stated with a massive grin

"Yes," Kristopher nodded

"Begin!" He announced before he made way for the fight to begin

Kristopher pulled out his katana, while Dania charged at him, pulled out eight knives and tossing them around her teammate/opponent while he was literally trapped in her circle of knives.

She sighed and said, "Sorry, Kris-chan, but either you give up or I slash you to ribbons."

"Why so quick though~?" He said as he usually had a chance to attack

"I felt like it, so now give up or I'll slash you to ribbons."

"Dammit fine!" He snorted, stabbing his sword into the ground.

"I'll make it up to you~," She offered

"I'm giving up anyway, I surrender! Now remove your knives!" He stated because he knew if he chanced an escape, he would lose a leg at the very least.

Hayate blinked and thought, 'What the hell is wrong with the competition this year?'

"Winner Daina Culta!"

She then summoned her knives back to her as he flashed back to the stands as she grinned and bowed to Hayate before making her way back as Kamui slightly groaned at his teammates, still holding the bouquet of flowers.

Naruko looked at them and thought, 'They are much different. The third teammate is no slouch, he just didn't want to compete...All three are strong, I wonder she fights?'

Then the board cycled for the next pair of opponents and Naruko grinned and said, "Fucking finally."

* * *

 **Naruko Sosuke vs. Tenten**

People looked at the changed surname in confusion and then back at Naruko who didn't bother looking at the questioning glances as she made her way down to the arena and stood across Tenten who looked at the girl from the forest, the bottom half of her pants were still bloody crushing the Sound genin's head.

But, what caught her attention was the sword sheathed on the side of the right hip.

Tenten looked at her and she looked back, as Hayate stated, "Are the two of you ready?"

"Yes," Tenten nodded

"Yep~!" Naruko drowned

"Begin!" Hayate announced, moving away from the battle

Tenten immediately got her scrolls which she unsealed and tossed about tens of weapons all connected via ninja wire, but Naruko quickly flipped through hand signs and yelled, "Wind Release: Wind Tornado!"

The technique scattered all of Tenten's weapons, placing them all around the arena as Naruko lept at her and struck out with her leg, kicking her hard in the stomach, making her puke up with she ate a couple of days ago, making her slam to the floor, rolling to a stop as she clutched her stomach.

She looked at the blonde genin in shock as Naruko looked back at her with a rather interested glare, as if she was a unique specimen, "Interesting. You are the first person that I've hit without holding back that hasn't fallen unconscious. It's been rather annoying to keep my strength in check for so many years."

Tenten looked at her in shock and said, "Wait...You mean you've been holding back? I thought you were-"

"The dead last? Think my dear kunoichi of the Year," She stated, looking bored

Her eyes widened as she stood up and said, "Deception... You were hiding it. Your strength."

"Good girl, you've proven that not all hope is lost for kunoichis here in Konoha, but try to keep up will you. I am rusty so please forgive me if I break something," She smiled before she charged at Tenten who barely moved out of the way to avoid getting her face caved in.

Tenten pulled out her sword and charged at the blonde who slowly pulled out Kyoka Suigestu, showing the blade and lashed out, removing the tip of Tenten's own weapon, slashing it down to size until it was nothing but the hilt.

She looked stupified at Naruko's smiling face before the blonde slashed out at her, cutting a line from her left hip to her right breast as Tenten screamed before she slammed into the floor several feet away.

Naruko looked at Hayate and said, "She's not getting up. Please call the match."

He nodded and said, "Winner, Naruko Uzu-"

Naruko interrupted, "No. Not Uzumaki, it's Sosuke."

"Very well, then, Winner Naruko Sosuke!"

Naruko smiled at the girl and carried her back to her sensei, who thanked her and took her to the hospital.

Lee and Neji glanced at her, but she smiled at them before making her way back to her spot next to Gaara.

* * *

Hayate then announced, "Everyone who won their matches come down!"

As they did, he had the board scramble their names show them on the screen.

The first match will be _**Kamui vs. Kankuro of Suna**_

The two looked at each other, sizing their opponent.

The second match will be **_Naruko and Gaara of Suna_**

The two containers looked at each other and grinned as they both let out a slight trace of their bijus' chakra, unnerving the rest of their competition.

The third match will be _**Neji vs. Temari of Suna**_

The Hyuuga snorted, not even glancing at his opponent, while Temari gave him a heavy glare, boring into the back of his skull.

The fourth match will be **_Dania vs. Chouji_**

Both opponents looked at each other and nodded.

"Then the winner of the first match will face the winner of the third match, the winner of the second match will face the winner of the fourth match. After that, it will be the last match of that day. Your matches will be a month from now. All of you are dismissed."

Everyone started to leave and Naruko vanished in a flash of lightning and made her way towards the ramen shop.

She took a seat and said, "Ayame, it's me! Can I have a bowl of miso soup and chicken dumplings!"

Ayame ran out and saw Naruko, not in her orange jumpsuit and smiled, "Finally took off the mask?"

She nodded back and said, "Yeah...You owe me that shopping trip later. Now can I have those-"

"Naruko-san, the Hokage has ordered your presence!" A cat-ABNU stated

Naruko sighed and said, "Can you bag that meal up for me. I'll be back for it."

"Got it, Naruko," She smiled as the ABNU took Naruko away to meet the Hokage.

Ayame yelled, "Dad, I need a bowl of miso soup and a plate of chicken dumplings for Naruko."

"Got it!" He yelled from the back.

Naruko was then brought to the Hokage's office where he waved off the ABNU back to her post as he looked at Naruko.

"Naruko Sosuke, huh?" He smiled

She smiled back, "Yeah. It's better to no longer have that bitch's name on mine."

"They will notice," He warned

"Yep, but I don't care...She gave up all right to me when she left me to rot. No reason she can come up with will ever make that right. But you didn't just call me up for my name change, right?"

He nodded in agreement and said, "Yes. Apparently, someone is here to visit you."

"I can tell by your tone that neither of us will like this person."

He sighed, "It's my old student, Jiraiya."

"Ah~, the miserable pervert who taught my father and shirks his responsibility?" She stated, looking at the 4th Hokage's picture

"Yes, the very same."

"I see...Let me guess, hot springs?" She questioned

He nodded and she sighed, "I am using my bear traps."

"Alright, have a nice day, Naruko. Also be on the lookout."

"Of course, has **_she_** done anything yet?"

"No...thankfully, just keep an eye out. It wouldn't surprise me if she had one of the clan members come and take you away."

She gave him a smile and said, I'm not holding back anymore, my dear grandpa if anything she should be scared of me. Even if she tried to get or had her clan members come get me, I have more reason to end them. Also fair warning, I am going to enter my compound using the front."

"Should I warn the funeral home to prepare multiple coffins?" He asked, already knowing the answer

Naruko gave him a grin and then vanished as he sighed and summoned a monkey to take a note to the funeral parlor and have him prepare multiple coffins, just in case.

She made her way towards the hot springs, ignoring how some villagers glared at her as she made her towards the sound of perverted giggling and looked up to see Jiraiya with his notebook, his pencil scratching on the paper.

The blonde shook her head before she pulled out her scroll and unsealed a metal bear trap and hurled it at her target, Jiraiya's ass.

The high-pierced scream could be heard from Iwa as he fell into the women's side of the hot spring before the sound of furious screams, the cracking of bones, and pitiful whimpers rang out before Jiraiya was tossed over to the other side. His body was twisted in many different and uncomfortable directions before he sighed and got up like the beatdown was nothing.

He groaned as he removed the bear trap from his ass and tossed it far away, only for it come back to the girl who threw it at him in the first place.

He growled, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Because I fucking felt like it."

He got into a proud pose and said, "Don't you know who I am?" As he prepared to give his introduction.

"Yes, I do know and I don't give a shit, Godfather...," She growled making him choke as he said, "Naruko?"

She squinted her eyes and said, "The one and only, you miserable pile of shit."

 **Hell has no fury like a scorned woman...**

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter. Also to everyone, Happy New Years! Sorry if the fights seem lackluster, I've been mulling them around for hours. This chapter was supposed to be done two days ago. It's just a bitch writing out fight scenes of characters that aren't in canon. Also, Sasuke got his ass-kicked again and he will whine and complain. You will see more of Naruko's talents later. Remember she had been hiding her strength. She doesn't have Tsunade's strength...yet, but she has all the techniques she had learned from Aizen, Hiruzen, and Kyuubi who may or may not be after Naruko in a lustful way. Depends on how the story develops. Sakura got the shit punched out of her. Naruko stomped the shit out of Sasuke, lovely work if I do say so myself. The jutsu that Naruko used on Zaku is one of her own creation mixed with Aizen's sword. She's able to impart her worst memories into another person view stabbing. Stabbing through the spine just makes it more realistic as it gives her access to all the receptors of the body. What Zaku experienced was her in the freezing cold, getting the shit kicked out of her, being nearly crushed with a water jutsu before being electrocuted. Also, for those who may think, he could have survived, tell me? Would a seven-year-old survive such a thing? Along with the trauma? Other than that, the chapter is over.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **DocSlendy: Thank you!**

 **BakaPanda1: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Greer123: Thank you!**

 **Skull Flame: Thank you for your review~!**

 **cloud111: Actually no, considering that Minato didn't abandon her willingly. Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all abandoned her.**

 **Swordalfgun: I didn't create the phrase, but I don't know where I found it.**

 **JDS62: Thank you! I plan on updating the Naruhi the Ice Queen later. Don't worry. Also, Hiruzen is more jaded and he is more a grandfather figure and is more willing to nature Naruko instead of Dumbledore just giving Harry just scraps. Regardless, like the review.**

 **Guest#1: Thank you!**

 **Kilare T'suna: Thank you and I know, I plan on adding them later...if I feel like it.**

 **Nomadic Chaos: Thank you and maybe~...I need to think about that and all the others who have their zanpakuto and don't show their own Bankai and add them in as well. We shall see, won't we? Also, I will add your idea to the next chapter.**

 **bankai777: She is, isn't she? She takes no shit!**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846: Thank you and it depends on how I feel about it.**

 **DBlade59: That would be spoiling wouldn't it?**

 **Guest#2: Interesting twist, but I have something in store for her.**

 **Alex2909: Don't you worry, she's not stopping. She has barely begun to start to rip Konoha a new ass.**

 **Xerox45: Thank you!**

 **tacomaster0928: I am glad you like it.**

 **Velial13: Bye-bye~.**

 **Perseus12: Thank you!**

 **Kreceir: Pretty much and she will change her clothes in the next chapter and it will be like Lilith Halestorm, but with armor and fishnet. Her pairing, I am still deciding and I am glad you like my stories!**

 **naruto (guest): Hmm~...We will see, won't we?**

 **Guest#3: I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Pravus666: Interesting idea and I love your review, dude. Considering that Naruko has lived in the Namikaze compound since she was six years old. She has access to everything Minato ever studied. Also, the genjustu she used, are the worst days she ever experienced and it projects the pain and mental trauma she experienced on the victim.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You All Made Your Beds, Now Lie In Them!**

* * *

Jiraiya stared at the young woman in shock and slight self-loathing as she glared at him with her dark blue eyes, reminding him so much of Minato's boring into him.

"So, we finally meet...How's your life been? Drinking, fucking, and writing your porn?" She softly asked

Jiraiya said, "You've grown up..."

"People tend to do that when you haven't seen them since they were an infant," She stated, blandly

He inwardly sighed, 'I fucked up...I need to make it up to her.'

She sighed, turning around as she made to walk past him, "If you are just going to stand there and stare at me, take a picture, it will probably be one of the last times you will ever see me."

"Wait!" He shouted, causing her to pause and glance at him

"How about I train you?" He offered

"What could possibly have to teach me, Toad Sage? Other than Minato's techniques that are rightfully mine via birth."

Jiraiya paled, "Y-you know?"

"Of course. Gramps told me and I understood ever since I was young. Although I hate the blind optimism he had in the villagers but, I respect him nonetheless for his power and smarts. It's just a damn shame that he put faith in the wrong people."

The older man couldn't deny her words no matter much he wanted to and said, "You were not supposed to know until you were supposed to be a jounin."

"Hmm... He was bound to tell me anyway, I was always mature for my age and it's hard not to place the pieces together when the demon that is sealed in you to tells you everything he hears and knows and he is your only form of company minus Gramps and the Ramen people. Oh, and the villagers wanting to make me into a sex toy to use and abuse as they see fit aren't all that bright either."

"I-"

"Don't bother. You made your choice, Jiraiya. Now suffer the consequences of your actions. I don't want to see you again. I just wanted to see you once with my own eyes and it hurts how someone as pathetic as you were responsible for my care and I can guess that Tsunade is even more so that you are my godparents. Well, it makes me wonder if Orochimaru was my godparent things would be different. At least, he's actually responsible. Enjoy your life, Jiraiya."

She then left Jiraiya in the middle of the street, staring after her, wanting to say so many things, but his tongue just sat uselessly in his mouth before he turned away, his mood spoiled as tried not to look at the Fourth's face on the Hokage Monument in shame.

Naruko smiled as she made her way out of the village and went to find a clothing shop in one of the smaller towns surrounding Konoha and found exactly what she was looking for.

She entered the shop, where she was greeted by a blind man, manning the counter, "Hello and welcome to my shop, please feel free to look around."

Naruko softly said, "Thank you..."

She made her way around all the clothes and smiled as she took her time picking out all the clothes that she desired. She changed into a pair of ABNU pants taped down and tucked into a pair of shin-high kunoichi boots and a long sleeve fishnet shirt with a blood belly shirt, with a plate of armor strapped over her heart. On her arms and legs were forearm and knee protectors and Naruko never felt happier.

Naruko bought multiple sets of black and scarlet, black and purple, and scarlet metal arm, shin, knee, and chest protectors, multiple chainmail shirts, full-body fishnet outfit.

What she found that made her grin was an outfit consisting of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that exposes much of the chest and stomach, protected by chakra mesh fishnet, light armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms, legs up to mid-thigh. Along with a dark bikini bottom with a red cloth worn to obscure her panties from being seen reaching down to her knees and a silver scarf tied around her neck.

'That outfit is for the perfect battle...something that I cannot wait to experience,' She grinned.

She paid for everything at a cheap price and sealed all of her new possessions into a pair of scrolls that she placed in her kunai bag. In a good mood, Naruko slowly made her way back to Konoha, ignoring the agitated populace as they sneered at her and some of them that were now following her.

She refused to grin until the moment was right and soon enough it was when she stood in front of the Namikaze compound and someone yelled out, "How dare you of all people try to break into our beloved Fourth's house demon!"

She placed multiple barriers around the area to keep people from noticing the soon to-be-massacre.

His outcry was replied with multiple screams of rage and agreements.

"Of course, I would, it is my house, after all."

Another snarled, "That's it! Let's teach this bitch a lesson about respecting her betters."

"Betters? None of you are my betters, to be perfectly honest, rat shit is better than all of you miserable fuckers combined and that's just the tip."

A sleazy male snarled, "Oh, I'll give you a tip. Maybe when you are down on your knees like a good little whore you will learn your place."

Naruko gave a cold grin as she thought, 'Kurama, Kyoka, let have a blast!'

Kyoka grinned, " _Give no quarter, my lady._ "

Kurama gave a large foxy grin, " **Crush them, kit.** "

'Why of course,' She grinned

Naruko observed her attackers and said, "Twenty scumbags...So many ways to crush you."

"Get her!" Several people screamed as they raced towards Naruko who avoided the group with ease, landing gracefully behind the group, making them skid to a halt, as the blonde cracked her neck and her knuckles as she slowly turned towards the group was becoming quickly unnerved as she said, "Now, now, don't tell me a charge is all you got? Do you feel good ganging up against your supposed 'weak' opponent?"

They didn't respond, but just stared at her as if they haven't seen her before as she let out a large, twisted version of her signature grin, "Let's get this shit started!"

She raced towards the closest person and smashed her fist in his face, cracking a bone in his face and the force of the punch crushed an eyeball, making the man fall on his back, wailing as he rolled side to side clutching the mess of his eye.

That brought the rest of the mob into action and they rushed to attack Naruko, but the blonde danced around their attacks, one had their arms twisted in painful random angles.

Three had their stomachs ripped out along with two having their faces clawed off.

Naruko twisted out of the way to avoid a punch, only to tear out an eye and shove it down another person's throat.

As she struck out, with her legs she caught another attacker in the neck, breaking their neck, but not in a way to kill them.

Naruko then smashed her fists into two chests of her attackers, breaking their ribs, causing them to collapse.

One tried to make a jutsu, only for Naruko to cancel the jutsu mid-way, sending them into a coughing fit, clawing at their throat.

Naruko looked at the seven remaining and grinned, they paled and some even soiled themselves from the fear, thinking that they were in a horrible nightmare. They were supposed to attack the Kyuubi brat and break her, not for her to attack them. Two decided to cut their losses and flee, while the remaining five tried to attack her once again.

Naruko took out her katana and made her way past the five, appearing in front of the two fleeing ones and grinned before she said, "Shatter."

The seven were chopped into multiple messy pieces, showering the ground with blood.

Naruko was smirking in the midst of all the carnage she did, all of them were either groaning and crying or dead on the ground, blood covered most of Naruko's outfit, not that she minded.

She listened to them curse her, before she charged lightning into the blade and stabbed it into the ground and said, "Vicious Pain Switch" before she released the lightning discharge into the ground shocking the group before her causing them to scream in horror as they experienced all the abuse they intended to force on her, leaving them as empty husks, foaming at the mouth, their eyes glazed over.

She cut off several heads and placed them on the gate of the Fourth's compound before she made a funeral pyre and tossed the bodies into the fire with a laugh as she made her way inside.

Naruko looked up at the sky and gave a grin before she entered her home.

[With Hiruzen]

He switched off his glass ball and sighed, "Nothing is ever simple with you, isn't it, Naruko? Well... It was only a matter of time."

[With Naruko]

She sighed as she flicked the blood off Kyoka Suigetsu and stripped herself of her outfit, tossed the scrolls containing his new clothes on her bed and made her way to the large bathroom. She placed the bloody clothes in a basket to be washed as she created a clone to run her a bath as she made to prepare a meal for her to eat later.

Several minutes later, she made her way to the bathroom to settle into her bath and smiled as she pampered herself, the pleased rumbling of Kurama and muffled chuckles from Kyoka told her that she did a good job.

[With Sasuke]

The last Uchiha was snarling over his loss at the demon ninja and he heard that Naruko gave the bastard a bouquet of flowers just added salt to the lash on his pride.

He snarled as he repeated combos on the poor training posts to relieve his stress and anger, but nothing worked. He decided he was going to confront the dobe and make sure she gave him what he desired.

If she refused, he would make her pay.

 _Like you can..._

* * *

[With Sakura]

Sakura was with her mother who was raging over the loss of her precious baby's Sasuke allure. She swore to make Naruko pay for this and soothed her daughter's sadness.

"Don't worry dear, soon you will have all of your teeth back...Implants work wonders."

Sakura mumbled, "Yes, mom. But when is the doctor going to arrive?"

"Actually, he is right through this door, the surgery will take twelve hours, but it will be worth the effort, do you understand, Sakura?"

"Yes, mom," She nodded as her mind was occupied with Naruko's sneering face, making her shudder, before her delusion that she could smack her around as much as she wanted, made its' way to the front of her mind.

'I'll make her pay for doing this to me...'

A nurse took her away to be prepped for surgery and she found herself strapped down and being stared down by a surgeon who had a semi-sadistic look in his eye as Sakura shuddered.

What happened afterward was a raw scream straight out of a saw movie as her mother sighed, "Pain is needed for Beauty, Sakura. You will feel the effects of the aesthetic soon enough."

* * *

[With Kakashi]

Kakashi was at home, on his bed at the end of a bottle as he still hears the Kyuubi's voice echoing through his haunted mind.

'It's not possible... Minato-sensei would never...It's not true. The demon is just playing its' cruel tricks on me.'

He knocked back the bottle, finishing it and placed the bottle on his bedside table.

He decided to take a walk around the village before he saw something that made his eyes widen, 'A funeral pyre?'

* * *

[Team 8]

Kurenai was fuming as she felt her pride take a large blow that none of her students got in the last phase of the chunin exams and she was training them hard so they could breeze through it next time.

'I have been too lax on them, that will not happen again. I will make sure all of them pass next time,' She thought as she oversaw their training

Hinata was lightly sparring with Shino, her ribs still ached from Temari's attack, but her mind wasn't on the spar she was in, it was on the cold look of disappointment or apathy Naruko looked at her with.

Her eyes sharpened, 'I will make you see me, Naruko,' she thought as she made to put more effort into a spar.

Shino, on the other hand, was avoiding Hinata's strikes as he thought about the hungry glare he was subjected to by Gaara, but Naruko called him off.

'How is that possible. Naruko was the dead last, but many things disprove that theory. Her pranks all over the village are on along with the famous chases. A simple dead last can't do either of those things. Her attitude towards her teammates and the cold glare she gave Gaara forcing him to look away. Who are you Naruko Uzumaki?'

Kiba was training his chakra control, much to his annoyance as he wanted to spar to blow off some steam, but his anger was preventing him from learning the technique as he thought back to his match and how he got crushed by Choji.

'That won't happen again. I'll make sure it won't,' Kiba growled before he lost his concentration once again and it blew him backward.

* * *

[Team 9]

Mighty Guy was training his team in his usual loud way as all the team members were deep in thought.

Lee was training himself, like mad, doing all the crazy exercises that his sensei had in store, but would occasionally look in Tenten's direction with worry, which she would give him a small smile, letting him know that she was okay.

He nodded back and continued on exercising as she did some light training, tossing kunai at a shorter distance, but deeper into the target due to the large lash that was given to her by Naruko.

She wondered, 'How did she get a sword like that and how could she learn how to use it and effectively as she did?'

Tenten shifted her stance as her large scar started to itch, making her rub it through the fabric of her clothes.

Neji was sparring with Guy who was avoiding and attacking him, making the prodigy move and attack whenever he could, but he was basically on defense before Guy allowed everyone to have a break.

Neji sat a bit away from Tenten and Lee as he leaned against the tree and basked in its' shade.

'Who are you, Naruko...And why were you hiding your strength? The way you struck out at Tenten showed you had immense strength as Tenten can easily take on one of Lee's strongest kicks, but she was fallen when you kicked her. Lashing out with your sword, scarring her. What are you hiding?'

Guy gave his team, but mostly Neji a knowing look, 'Try not to dig in too deep, Neji. You may not like what you will find.'

* * *

[Team 10]

Shikamaru was playing go with Asuma as Choji watched them, snacking on a bag of chips.

Ino was pacing and raging as she thought about Naruko, but most importantly how she told her to piss off.

'No one tells me to piss off, especially not the dead last! I'll find out your secrets and everyone will know, Naruko. Nothing escapes me and soon you will be begging for my help. Besides, I will not let a dead last like you threaten me and you will pay for what you did to Sakura.'

Shikamaru glanced at the pacing blonde and knew she was going to cause trouble.

'Troublesome blonde, but there is an even more troublesome blonde, the cold look she gave Sakura behind her back, her crushing the Sound ninja's head from above. The way she defeated Tenten. It doesn't make sense. Hmm...I'll figure it out later. Thinking about it now...is way too annoying.'

* * *

[With Hiruzen]

Hiruzen was doing paperwork before a knock on the door rang out and he said, "Come in."

A Chunin opened it and said, "Hokage-sama, the council wishes for a meeting."

"Wishes or demands?" He asked, already knowing

"Demands, sir."

Hiruzen rolled his eyes, "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," He bowed before he quickly left

Hiruzen sighed, 'Alright idiots. Let us see how much bullshit you are willing to scream at me today.'

He made his way to the council chambers to where he became immediately bombarded with screams from the civilians that demon attacked twenty people and shouts from the Elders yelling that Naruko either be made a weapon or be killed.

After an hour of this mess, he finally screamed at them, "Shut the hell up, all of you!"

The silence permeated the room, before he softly said, "It's all of your faults. Not just the civilians and the elders but the ninja council members as well. You all have no one to blame but yourselves."

A civilian council member tried to speak, "But-"

"Nothing!" He snapped, silencing everyone and made even Shikaku sit up straight.

"Don't bullshit me, you all know you are more than lucky to be alive, hell if it was anyone else they would have snapped years ago, started a massacre and I for one wouldn't blame them."

Danzo spoke, "Are you trying to say that you would allow such behavior?"

Hiruzen gave him a deadpan glare that blew the one-eyed mummy's out of the water as he sat down, "Don't put words in my mouth, Danzo. You have been trying to get Naruko as a weapon for years, but let me say this clearly. That will never happen. Naruko would rather die than become a weapon of yours and if you try I won't have to kill you. I'll have her do it."

Danzo's eye twitched as his mind was whirling with ideas about what Hiruzen meant before he turned his attention towards his rival when he heard him speak once again.

"You all made your beds, now lie in them, you all deserve this and much more."

A civilian council member shouted, "She killed twenty people and she was seen near our beloved Fourth's house."

"And is that your concern? So a mob of twenty people tried to attack her once again? Well... she is a ninja, after all, it is her right to defend herself."

The civilians paled to Orochimaru white and Hiashi made himself known, "And if she starts hunting for those who attacked her in the past?"

Hiruzen gave him a cold glare, "Then they deserve it and more. No one in this room is innocent, I should have done more for her and that will always haunt me to my grave, however, all of you...council members, which I state loosely, where were you, the ninjas who did nothing as she was starving, cold, and shivering and subjected to repeated rape attempts. I want to ask you if you were in her shoes, wouldn't you do the same thing? If your children...were subjected to the same thing?"

No one had any words and refused to answer, because he knew what the answer would be. They all know what the answer would be and it was not in their favor.

"You all are dismissed. Get out, now," He stated

Civilians left the room, filled with fear that the demon of their own making would be coming after them and their families soon enough.

The ninjas were in a deep reflection that their ignorance and isolation of Naruko due to their distrust of Minato's sealing prowess could have damned all of them to their deserving hell.

Danzo was snarling at being denied again and wanted Naruko to make Konoha great again. He didn't care who he had to crush, he would get his weapon and take over everything and have it under Konoha, most importantly himself.

* * *

[With Naruko]

Naruko yawned as she made her way to look out on the upstairs' porch as she overlooked the large training ground, the Namikaze compound was outfitted with before she glanced behind her and avoided a strike that was meant to knock her unconscious.

"My, my, another attack and I just took a refreshing bath too...Mou, I may need another one."

"Naruko Uzumaki, come quietly and you will not be harmed."

"You kind of killed the offer, when you attempted to knock me unconscious," She smiled

The masked ninja attacked her with enough force to restrain and knock her unconscious, but not to kill or cripple and that was the ninja final mistake.

Naruko avoided all the strikes and made to get close enough to restrain the ninja with her arms before breaking all of his joints in three strikes, leaving them hopelessly in her mercy.

She decided to damage their limbs in a way that could never be recovered...It wasn't as if they were going to need them later. After enjoying herself, she unmasked them and growled, recognizing the family scarlet red hair of the Uzumaki clan.

"So...The bitch has finally decided she wants me back. Tell me...why are you here?"

The Uzumaki offered no response, making Naruko shake her head, "Shame since you won't tell me, I guess I have no choice but to dispose of you. Tell me, do you know how demonic affect the human brain? Whether it will twist the person into such a mess that even scum will sneer at? Or maybe it will liquify your brain that it will pour out of your ears? Another that it makes you subservient to me and becoming nothing more than a pet that I can keep around the house. What do you think?"

The Uzumaki broke out in a cold sweat, the cold look that Naruko had about her, terrified them, it was like looking directly at the demon fox himself.

'This shouldn't be happening...It was supposed to be easy to knock her out, she was a dead last and it was supposed to be a quick and simple kidnap and Kushina would meet her daughter and they would all be a happy family.'

"You are about to find out in a minute," Naruko snarled, bringing the red-head out of her thoughts as they felt the demonic chakra well up, "W-wait!"

Naruko stopped the transition of demonic chakra and said, "Well?"

"I was here to bring you to Kushina...She wants you back. She misses you so much."

"Eh...Is that all?"

"Do you think that such words have an effect on me? She wants me back? She misses you so much? What bull..."

"But-" That was the last thing they said, as Naruko snapped their neck in a quick fashion bringing an end to their life as she dropped the cooling corpse as she looked up at the sky, "How pathetic. I'll never come back to you, Kushina. You left m to rot and if you want me, you have to come and get me yourself. However, be prepared if I want to run you through with Kyoka."

She slowly pulled out her katana, which gave an evil, almost anticipating light to it and within the shine, Naruko could him grinning at her, making her kiss the bottom of her blade, making a pleased shiver run through her.

She tossed the body away from her compound and sliced it to pieces with a secret wind technique, turning the body into mulch for the flowerbeds.

Naruko made her way inside and decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

[With Kushina]

In the newly rebuilt Village of Whirlpools, a young woman was sitting on a comfortable chair in an office, staring out into the window showing the moon looking down at her.

Then the swift sound of wind entered the room and she stated, "Report."

"Kushina-sama, there has been no report from Uzumaki Shiro, it is apparent she has been either killed or captured. She has not reported in."

"I see...Anything else?"

"Yes...It seemed that Shiro was lacking the skills for this mission, we had just received reports that Naruko has been hiding her strength and may have been trained by Hiruzen himself."

Kushina let out a growl, "Hiruzen..."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes, Kushina-sama," They stated calmly, before vanishing just as quickly as they appeared

'Damn you, Hiruzen. Even now, you are still in my way. Even if you trained her, it won't matter. When she is back under my family, I will have you apologize for keeping me away from my daughter for so long.'

"Neh, Mom?" A male voice called out

Kushina turned around in her chair to see her two sons, "Shiuzo... Akira."

Shizuo nodded with a frown, while Akira gave a grin.

Akira had bluish black hair with red tips and stood at Naruko's previous height, the same with his twin Shizuo who had a red-head with white tips from his father.

"Mother...When is Naruko going to come?" Shizuo asked

"Apparently, she is being a bit difficult," She sighed

Akira grinned, "Then we just have to come to her. The last phase of the chunin exams are coming up, right?"

"Yes..."

"We can appear and change her mind, after all, she is our wife-to-be."

Akira nodded and Kushina sighed, "Might not be welcomed, I may have made an enemy of the Hokage."

"It's fine mom. After all, you were planning on protecting her from them and you knew that Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama would take care of her. The old man wouldn't be miffed that much, besides its' not like the villagers would take their anger out on a kid?"

Kushina gave a smile and nodded, even though...she felt a knife twist in her stomach.

"It's only a matter of time, mom. She'll forgive you," Akira smiled

Shiuzo nodded, before the two wished her a good night, leaving Kushina all alone in her dark office.

She turned back around, facing the window as she whispered, "She will forgive me, Minato. I know she will."

 _Not while, I'm the author..._

* * *

[With Naruko]

Naruko woke up, early the next day and after doing her morning routine, she decided to put in more practice with her katana, before she called out, "I know you are there, Jiraiya, come out."

The white-haired man came out, his red sandals as soundless as he was as he had a serious look on his face, something rather uncommon for the toad sage.

"So why are you here? I thought I told you, I didn't want to see you again."

"I saw what you did yesterday."

"Oh..."

"How could you-"

"How could I do what? Defend myself from harm?"

"Torture them."

"Like they tortured me. Throughout the years."

"You could have easily restrained them..."

"And have them get out and possibly rewarded? Wake the fuck up, Jiraiya. No one gives a shit other than Gramps, his grandson, his friends, Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame. You have no right to bitch to me."

She turned around with her katana as she used the reflection to see Jiraiya pull out a sealing scroll and Naruko closed her eyes, before appearing in front of him, making his eyes dilate twice before she got out of his grabbing ranging as he felt his consciousness leave him.

He was suddenly overcome with the sudden will to sleep and fell to his knees as he looked at Naruko in shock, "Wha..."

"Trying to seal my personality away? Shame... I'm well used to attack from the back, I thought you would have a bit more tact than that, but I was wrong. How sad."

Jiraiya quickly fell asleep, falling flat on his face.

Naruko shook her head at him before she looked at the scroll he had in his hand and saw it was a scroll about her seal and it had the background work on how to release the fox without killing her or him.

Kurama could only laugh as he could literally taste his freedom and it was all thanks to the teacher of the one who sealed him away.

Naruko released the spell and disappeared, considering that she had work to do.

Within ten minutes, Jiraiya woke up and immediately stood up and surveyed his surroundings and saw that Naruko was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit."

Jiraiya went to Hiruzen's office via his window and Hiruzen without turning around said, "Hello, Jiraiya."

"Hey, old man. Even now I still can't sneak up on you."

Hiruzen glanced at him, "What is it, Jiraiya. I am in no mood for games."

"Why did you allow her to do what she did, yesterday?"

"I didn't allow her to do anything? What she did was of her own violation."

"She killed and tortured people."

"As they were planning the same with her. Are you saying that I should allow her to be beaten and down-trodden?"

Jiraiya didn't have any words and Hiruzen shook his head.

"You should realize that you are at fault, Jiraiya. You, Kushina, and Tsunade left her to rot in this village. If she didn't have a will made out of steel, she would have snapped years ago and she would have made the One-tailed container seem like a whimpering weakling in comparison."

"But-"

"Nothing, Jiraiya. You chose your vices over your responsibilities over Naruko, the same thing with Tsunade, Kushina is even worse considering she didn't even give me a reason for abandoning her own daughter. I don't want to hear anything you have to say, your excuses won't work with me. At least when I pass on from this world, I can rest knowing that at least one of my students isn't a failure."

Jiraiya violently flinched as if he was slapped across the face, before he caught on and said, "You trained her?"

Hiruzen didn't reply to his question and said, "I suggest you leave her be and if you keep bothering her, she may leave you in an endless heap of nightmares that not even Tsunade could get you out of. Now, leave me to my work."

Jiraiya left without a word and Hiruzen sighed as he placed his pen down, resting his head on his hand and thought, 'You need to hear that Jiraiya and Tsunade too...Minato had a much crueler streak than you or even Kushina knew and Naruko is more like her father and that will be everyone who ever scorned her's downfall.'

[With Naruko]

She traveled via rooftop as Kurama was napping in the massive tree of her mindscape while Kyoka was meditating with a smile on his face. As she traveled, she kept an eye out for any stragglers but she found none but smiled when people flinched when they saw her passing by.

Naruko then made her way into the forest and managed to stumble upon a young brown-haired girl with half of her hair in a braid, the same age as her.

"Yo!" She smiled

"Who are you?" The brown-haired girl asked

"Naruko Sosuke, the demon. And you?"

"Yakumo Kurama...It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, not scared?"

"Not really...You could kill me in an instant, instead of talking with me."

"I find you interesting instead, why are you in the forest?"

"To get away for a little bit."

"Tell me, would you like to hang out with me for the day?"

Yakumo's eyes widened before she said, "Are you sure? I'm...not really good for long trips."

"Come on...It will be fine. Besides, do you want to be in your little box forever? Little princess?"

Yakumo gulped, before she said, "N-no..."

"Then give me your hand, princess. We are going to on a tour," She smiled, outstretching her hand, which Yakumo took and the two were off.

The two spent the entire day, like a bunch of tourists, laughing, smiling, and eating at Ramen Ichiraku before taking her back to her house.

Yakumo was grinning the entire way home and said, "Thank you! I haven't had this much fun in- I don't even know how long ago."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'll see you around," Naruko smiled as she made to turn to leave

Yakumo shouted, "Wait! When can I see you again?"

Naruko appeared, directly in front of her, before kissing her on the side of the mouth, shocking her stiff, "You will see plenty of me soon enough."

Then she disappeared in a flash as Yakumo was blushing up a storm before she raced inside and went back to her room.

'W-wow!' She thought before she quickly passed out on her futon with a ditsy grin on her face.

[With Naruko]

' _Wow, my Lady. I didn't think you played for the other team as well?_ '

'Love is love, besides, you can't expect me to be sated with just two partners, right?'

" **I've rubbed on you too much.** "

'This coming from the demon with over a thousand sex partners...'

" **...** "

'That's what I thought,' Naruko grinned,

 _ **257 for me and 524 for Kurama**_

* * *

The month-long wait is finally over and the third part of the exam has arrived and everyone was anxious as hell waiting for the battles to arrive.

All the players to the game have arrived and people from all around the nations have come to see who would become chunin.

"Now that everyone has arrived, will Kamui and Kankuro of Suna please step forward, the rest of you go to the stands."

As they did, the two stared at each other before he raised his hand and he yelled, "Fight!"

 **I am just going to end it here!**

* * *

 **Ending it! Ending the chapter! I hope you all like it. I'm really sorry for the long wait and I hope all of you enjoy the chapter and the upcoming ones.**

 **bankai777 - It would be a battle for the ages!**

 **Skull Frame - Her hips sure as hell don't lie, Jiraiya well, him getting an ass-chewing feels better, as he is already used to pain due to Tsunade and having both Hiruzen and Naruko tear him a new ass, fits. Kushina and her sons have plans... Hiruzen, I feel that he just doesn't give a shit anymore. I feel it would be better for him to actually have a pair, considering he has the hat! The civilians would have been offed years ago if they were speaking to any other Kage like that. And I am happy you like most of my stories!**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Thanks, man and the armor idea sounds lovely, and Mister, do you think I would forgive Tsunade considering what Jiraiya. Unlike her, Jiraiya has a more pliable excuse due to his spy network, but Tsunade only has her depression. Which I know is a horrible thing, but she is a shame to her family considering how she wastes the funds her family earned. And Naruko will make that known.**

 **Pravus666 - Thank you~! And the Tsunade Retrieval Mission will I always love a good twist and maybe~, mostly yes. And Naruko already knows that spell, Naruko will always drag Tsunade back by her tits if she has too, and if you know my writing style by now...You know she will do exactly that.**

 **LoamyCoffee - As would anyone. Do think I should make him wear a chastity belt?**

 **Greer123 - Thank you and I'm sorry for the long ass wait.**

 **DALucifer13 - Hmm~, sooner rather than later.**

 **(guest) Naruto - Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

 **Michael Bourne - Damn straight and thank you for the ten stars!**

 **delta2117 - Sorry, the picture is here to stay!**

 **Charles Ceaser - Thank you, sorry for the wait.**

 **Kreceir - Yes, it will be...But I'm not telling those that are going to be in it...There are still plenty of characters, both male and female.**

 **Alex2909 - Thank you! And does this chapter answer your question?**

 **PinkiePieParty122894 - Multiple. That's all I will say**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846 - Thank you!**

 **Atex-The Legendary Zoroark - I have to say, I love the name and secondly, thank you!**

 **yuukikiya - Trust me, I know and I know Sosuke is Aizen's first name, but I feel Naruko using Aizen's first name as a form of respect and to push Kushina's name away.**

 **torvalds42 - Thank you!**

 **bcsclaymore - I know, right?**

 **naruita14 - Thank you.**

 **Sleipnir34 - Yeah, thanks.**

 **Phanmalia - Thank you, sorry for the really long wait!**

 **MizuTitanNagaGodOfWater - Yes it is!**

 **RavenCarver - No promises~**

 **Eternity456 - Thank you and sorry for the long wait!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Bloody Chunin Exam Finale!**

* * *

After Naruko took the scroll from Jiraiya, she made her way back to the compound and got to work on memorizing the scroll and all of its' contents before she finally broke down all the main points and finally got the last configuration after ten solid hours of hard work.

She copied the hakke fuin key on her arm as she lifted her shirt, forcing chakra into the seal before twisting it right as, inside her mindscape, the seal on the massive tree which replaced the gate that used to be a part the cage holding the Kyuubi started to undo. Then Naruko felt a massive pain overwhelm all of her senses, making her pass out on the ground.

The last thing she could hear was the sound of Kyoka and Kurama calling out to her, but their words were too jumbled for her to make out.

[An Hour Later]

Naruko couldn't help the groan that spilled out of her mouth before her ears picked up a pair of laughs distinctively different from each other and she slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on a hard chest before looking up to see a handsome face, belonging only to a battle-harden prince of an ancient land with three whisker marks on each cheek and dark, burning red eyes staring at her.

" **Hello Kit,** " He purred as all nine tails flicked out behind him

She grinned at him as she nuzzled into his chest, "It worked! It worked! You're free! But, Kyo-"

" _Mou...It takes you so long to ask about me as well?_ " Kyoka pouted as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She couldn't help herself as she felt her cheeks heat up against her will, she was trapped between two handsome men. Although one was a manifestation of a sword and the other was a demon, but that was beside the point.

"Both of you are out? Not that I'm not happy about that, it's just-"

" _You were expecting a massive 50-story tall kitsune to be destroying the village by now?_ "

"Not that I wouldn't mind that, other than those who deserve to live..."

Kurama tightened the grip he had around her and said, " **As much as the thought of striking terror into the hearts of everyone here would be arousing as it would be pleasing. I would need my body to reform first and I wouldn't have my freedom if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't allow the person who released me to die and as I told you, you're mine and aren't allowed to die.** "

Naruko could only laugh before she was pulled back into Kyoka's arms, making Kurama frown before tugging her back, making the three fall to the ground as the two men wrapped their arms around Naruto and growled at each other.

Naruko could only sigh, catching their attention, making them grin at each other before the two both kissed her cheeks, making her flush again as she growled, "What is this? Make Naruko blush like a cherry day?"

" _Now, my dear Lady..._ "

"- **that's going to be every day from now on.** "

"Bastards. I'm not a spoiled brat that wishes to be pampered!"

" **Of course not-** "

" _You are our princess that we just so happen to spoil as much as we want._ "

Naruko had no replies to that and just sighed in slight reluctance as she conceded to the both of them, much to their grinning as she thought, 'I'm not getting much sleep am I?'

Two voices rang in her mind, " **No** / _No_."

[With Hiruzen]

He was doing paperwork until a knock on his door rang out and his secretary peaked her head through the door and said, "A woman and her two sons need to speak with you, sir."

Hiruzen placed his pen down and said, "Tell them to come in."

She nodded and opened the door, allowing Kushina, Shizuo, and Akira to enter his office, making him frown as he leaned forward as his secretary immediately closed the door.

"Kushina..."

She gave a half-smile, "Old Monkey."

Shizuo and Akira made way to sit on the couch, knowing their mother would explain things and they would get to see their sister soon enough.

"Don't be coy, Kushina. You have a lot of nerve you know that?"

"This coming from the man who kept my daughter away from me, all these years."

"The very same daughter you left behind as you run off to do Kami knows what?"

Kushina snapped, "I didn't leave her behind!"

Hiruzen snorted, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, now what do you want?"

She slammed her fist on his desk and yelled, "I deserve-"

He growled back, "Nothing. You deserve nothing. You have no idea of the hell that Naruko has gone through. What she has done in order to survive. You, who ran away from her responsibilities as a mother to love and protect her, left her in my hands as you packed up and left. And you have two more children, it seems faithfulness is not a part of your character after all, are you sure you are an Uzumaki?"

He avoided the slap that Kushina intended to give him as his face became shadowed over as his killing intent quickly filled the office before he saw the two boys struggling to stay awake and he pulled back the reigns of his temper. For now.

The two stared at each other before Kushina relented as she sneered at him, "I will get her back."

The older man wanted to spit but refused to as he took to slowly lighting his pipe and said, "In your dreams, maybe. Regardless, I take it you are here to watch the chunin exams?"

Kushina took an emotionless stance as stated, "Yes, we will be staying at Minato's-"

"No, you won't. You will be staying at the Golden Leaf Hotel and you have no right to complain. That house is Naruko's right and hers alone."

Kushina was twitching as she wanted to ring his neck and gave the older man a cold glare that would have frozen the entire room, but Hiruzen wasn't unnerved in the slightest.

"Come on, Akira, Shizuo, we are leaving."

"Yes, mother," Shizou stated softly

"Yes, yes," Akira stated with his hands behind his head

"Before you go Kushina..." He said making her stop as she held her hand on the doorknob.

"Don't expect Naruko to be forgiving as you heard. You left her here for no apparent reason and she is pining to have your head on a stake and if you do anything she may just leave you in pieces or brain-dead. Not that you don't deserve such a thing."

Kushina growled as she crushed the doorknob in her grip and nearly ripped the door off its' hinges as she stormed out with her two sons in tow.

Hiruzen shook his head, as he knew things were only going to get more hectic as he leaned back in his chair, looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "I'm getting too old for this shit."

[With Kushina]

Her sons managed to calm her down so her hair didn't split into their usual nine parts whenever she got enraged to scare the populace as she checked into the Golden Leaf Hotel with little hassle and had her sons stay in their rooms as she made to explore the village.

She made her way to her and Minato's favorite restaurant, but before she could enter, she was nailed with a frying pan right in the face, making her stumble back more from the shock then the pan as Ayame came storming out, wielding four knives in each hand.

"H-How dare you...How dare you show you damn face here?! After everything you have done!"

"Wha-Who are-"

"Kushina. What are you doing here?" Teuchi said coldly

"Teuchi, its' me. Your favorite customer!"

"No, my favorite customer was the Fourth, Minato Namikaze and now his only child, Naruko."

Kushina rubbed her nose as she whispered, "Teuchi..."

"Please leave my resturant...and don't darken my doorstep again."

He then turned around and entered his restaurant to complete another batch for Naruko as Ayame gave her a dirty glare before following after her father, leaving Kushina to pick herself up.

She took a deep breath and made her way back to the hotel where her sons were staying at as she thought, 'Just a bit longer. Soon, Naruko I will have you in my arms and everything will be right again when I make it up for leaving you all those years ago.'

* * *

[Chunin Exams]

The stands were filled with people from around the Elemental Nations along with all of the Kages, multiple people were taking bets on who would win, most were picking the obvious choices, both others were placing bets in random ways in hopes of snatching some big cash. A dull roar rumbled the stadium as excitement was in the air over the soon to be upcoming battles.

All previous winners from last month's third phase had arrived and were standing in the middle of the arena as people sized them up.

Kamui Tsuki

Kankuro of Suna

Naruko Sosuke

Gaara of Suna

Neji Hyuuga

Temari of Suna

Dania Culta

Chouji Akimichi

Those that have lost were in the stands watching the proceedings.

Shikamaru was sighing as he leaned back in his seat, just waiting for Chouji's battle but kept a close eye on Naruko who gave him an unnerving grin that forced him to look away.

Ino was raging at not being able to find Naruko over the month-long break but was seething over the fact that Naruko was a lot more developed than her and the way she pulled off her outfit was not helping her self-esteem in the slightest.

'I'll get you Naruko. You can count on that,' She thought, frowning at the sunshine blonde who looked bored as could be as she stood next to Gaara who had his arms crossed over his chest.

Tenten was standing next to Lee who placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort as he gave a Good Guy smile and said, "Don't worry Tenten, we will be able to enter the chunin exams again next year and pass and if we don't I will do a hundred-"

She stopped listening to his rambling, but appreciated the gesture as she waited for him to stop talking before she said, "Who do you think will win, Neji is plenty strong?"

"Yes. But there are a lot of strong opponents as well. Maybe they will give him a challenge."

The bun-haired weapon-wielding kunoichi nodded and gave Neji a thumbs up for good luck along with Lee who he acknowledged...Barely.

Sasuke was standing beside Kakashi and Sakura who knew he was in a bad mood as he was grinding his teeth at Naruko who gave him a smug grin, before turning attention away from the last Uchiha.

He then made a small, vile grin as he patted his pants pocket as he had something that would allow him to compete and then he would get what he rightfully deserves.

'Soon, dobe. Soon you will learn your place under my foot and you should have stayed where you belong, in my shadow. No matter, even if you are strong, then I will just have you as a pet and any children we have, I'll just tear out their eyes and make them pets as well so the future members of my clan will never have to worry about being blind.'

Sakura was livid but hid her anger from Naruko. She was still smarting over what that bastard, as she refused to call that maniac a doctor did to her. But at least she got all of her teeth back.

Hinata sighed softly as she looked at Naruko who didn't even spare her a glance as she thought, 'Oh Naruko, just you wait. Soon, I will make you see me.'

Kiba was sulking as he thought, 'It should be me down there, not tubby. Urgh...As if the last month filled with taunts from Hana and mom wasn't bad enough, the dobe is down there as well. Who knew she had such a hot body underneath that fugly jumpsuit?'

Shino was observing the upcoming fighters, but mostly Naruko with silent contemplation.

Kristopher was leaning against the wall, watching his team as Dania waved at him to where he waved back.

Kushina was sitting in the upper stands with her sons as she looked at her daughter with a smile, 'You've grown so big and look so beautiful. You look just like Minato.'

Shizou softly asked, "Is that..."

"Yes, Shizou. That's your sister, down there."

Akira grinned, "I can't wait to meet her!"

Shizou blushed, "She's beautiful..."

" _Now that everyone has arrived, will Kamui and Kankuro of Suna please step forward, the rest of you go to the stands."_

 _As they did, the two stared each other down before he raised his hand and yelled, "Fight!"_

[Present]

 **Kamui Tsuki vs. Kankuro of Suna**

Kankuro brought out his puppet as Kamui got into a fighting stance as two waited for the other to attack before Kankuro attacked first, bringing out the hidden blades within the arms of the puppet, making Kamui avoid the wild, but calculated swings of the controlled puppet.

Kamui frowned as he danced around the swings, before managing to find an opening and gave the Suna ninja a palm strike to the chest, forcing him away and making him cough up blood. He growled and lashed out sending a barrage of senbons to keep Kamui at bay.

The vermillion-red head growled as he was forced to keep his distance, but knew it was only a matter of time before Kankuro had to stop his attack.

'This shit has dragged on long enough,' Kamui snarled

Kankuro couldn't keep up the onslaught and that was when Kamu viciously laid into him, literally beating him unconscious, before smashing him into the wall, making him fall to the floor, barely breathing, but alive.

Hayate raised his hand and said, "That's enough. The winner is Kamui Tsuki!"

Cheers filled the stadium as Naruko clapped herself, 'Vicious and unrelenting. He's a taijutsu specialist I know that much, but makes me wonder what else he hasn't shown yet?'

" **Another chosen mate?** " Kurama asked

'Maybe...He's certainly got the moxie for it. I'll wait and see. Especially since he has to face up to you. And if can handle knowing that you are a part of me is a big factor in deciding whether or not he is going to be let into my circle.'

" _Good choice, my Lady. It's better to wait and see._ "

'Besides as of now, I have you two and that sates me enough.'

Her attention was brought back to the arena where Kamui blew a kiss at her, making her eyes widen before she smirked at him and made his way back to his team. Their eyes never leaving each other.

The gesture wasn't lost on anyone and it made it several people very livid.

[With Kushina & her sons]

Kushina's eye was twitching over the audacity of the brat, blowing a kiss at her baby girl and how could Naruko like him, especially considering how brutal he was to the Suna ninja.

'She should be disgusted, not interested. My baby girl is not going to be dating a brute like him.'

Akira was frowning, but didn't say anything, while Shizou was fuming over the fact that someone that wasn't him blew a kiss at his future wife, 'That rat bastard.'

[In the Stands]

Sakura was scared, keeping her eye on the demon ninja, but wondered, 'Why the hell did he blow a kiss at Naruko?'

Ino was fuming over the air kiss as she was gritting her teeth, 'That should have been mine! I have been trying to get his attention for days, yet he doesn't even so much as notice me. He blows a kiss at frumpy Naruko of all people!'

Shikamaru shook his head, 'Troublesome, way too troublesome to deal with.'

Sasuke was frowning as he glanced at Naruko who kept her eyes on the arena before he squinted his eyes as he knew he would get his chance.

'Soon...' He thought.

Yakumo had a bit of a frown on her face before she glanced at the board which swirled with names and she paled, along with several other people.

Hayate shouted, "Will Naruko Sosuke and Gaara of Suna please enter the arena?"

* * *

 **Naruko Sosuke vs. Gaara of Suna**

The two jumped down and faced each other, neither of them saying anything as tension started to build up.

"Ready?" He asked once

Two simple nods were the pair's only form of response that they heard him.

"Fight!" He shouted, before quickly moving out of the way.

Good thing he did too, considering that Naruko just tackled Gaara from his position and would have slammed him into the wall if he didn't manipulate his sand to form a tendril to grab her by the leg and toss her away.

She flipped in the air to land safely on the ground, before avoiding Gaara's bullets, he knew he couldn't allow her to attack him, especially considering that he was one, while she was nine.

Naruko then created ten shadow clones and made to attack Gaara who could only avoid them, before lashing out with his sand, dispelling them before hitting the wall, busting a water pipe in the wall, making Naruko grin as plans formed in her head as she tore at the wall, making a massive hole.

She cut the pipe in two and manipulated the water inside to lash out at Gaara, forcing him back and soaking him to the bone.

He spat out a mouthful of water as he let out a snarl, his eyes slowly morphing into Shukaku's.

Gaara decided to take the fight to the sky, making Naruko grin before she manipulated the water to circle around Gaara and jumped to meet him face to face as they two containers lashed at each other, trying to make the other fall.

Naruko sending multiple water shots towards Gaara who managed to avoid them or block them at the cost of chipping away at his sand. Gaara sent sand bullets trying to pierce multiple holes through Naruko only for her to either avoid them or enter the water.

The two containers were locked in a stalemate as the entire stadium was silent as they watched the battle between the two as most of Konoha was in shock over the supposed dead last of her class. The Rookies were in either stupified or in heavy contemplation.

In the Kage Booth, Hiruzen was grinning up a massive storm as he thought, 'That's my student. You can do it, Naruko.'

Orochimaru, hidden in his Suna kage disguise commented, "Your genin is something else, Hokage-sama. I have never seen anyone push Gaara this far."

Hiruzen grinned, "She truly is..."

Onoki was hiding a snarl as he watched the blonde genin dance around Gaara's attacks and felt that she roused memories, he had barely stopped having nightmares about.

Mei, the Mizukage was grinning at the show and wondered if she could give the girl any pointers.

Ay, the Raikage was enjoying the battle and was on the edge of his seat.

Back to the battle, Gaara had enough of her dancing around him and lashed out with his sand, disrupting the water prison entrapping him, forcing her to release it as the water fell the ground with a splash.

Naruko made a platform of chakra to stand on as she continued to stare Gaara down.

He flipped through multiple handsigns as people prepared to start the invasion, but Orochimaru told them to halt as he wanted to see how it played out.

Naruko chuckled as her eyes turned red as Gaara finished the handsigns before she called out to Hayate, "Unless you want to be sandwiched between two demons, I suggest you take cover in the stands."

Hayate took her warning to heart, he wasn't going to risk being killed in a genin match as Naruko lifted her shirt where the seal was and forced chakra into it as Gaara released all of his chakra and sand, the chakra output created a bright light, making everyone cover their eyes and when the light and smoke finally dimmed down, people where scared shitless. As they should have been.

Because right in the middle of the arena were the Ichibi and the Kyuubi.

People couldn't scream nor move as the two demons stared each other down.

"Neh, Kyu, how does it feel being out?"

Kyuubi turned to the stands where the civilians who were mostly apart of the attacks on Naruko and grinned, making them tremble so much that it actually caused a low rumble to appear in the stands, " **Great, kit. Never better.** "

Shukaku growled and lashed out at Kurama who frowned as he expected witty banter as he growled, " **Hang on tight, kit.** "

"Right," She shouted as Kurama tackled Shukaku, the two demons rolling around, snarling before a voice that Kurama knew wasn't Shukaku's rang out, " ** _How dare you, attack me! I'm immortal!_** "

" **You...** " Kurama muttered, knowing damn well the person talking wasn't his brother, not that he would admit it.

"Any plans, Kyu?" Naruko stated, looking at the snarling demon

' **Wake him up. I'll take care of things from there.** '

'On it. Brace yourself Kyoka!'

" _Of course._ "

Naruko pulled out her katana as Kurama dealt with the rampaging Shukaku before she jumped off Kurama's head to stab through Gaara's chest, forcing her chakra into the blade. Gaara's eyes snapped awake as Shukaku stood still, making Kurama release him.

A foul spirit made itself known, a corrupted monk who tried to take over Naruko's body before being rejected, shocking him allowing her the opportunity to slash the corrupted spirit in half and banished from the mortal plane down to hell if the spirit's horrified screams were of any indication.

Shukaku stumbled around before falling, but Naruko managed to pull Gaara out of the sand before he could fall as well.

Naruto made her way down as Kurama took a sitting position as the sand cleared and it showed Shukaku in his human form as he was wearing a sandy battle kimono, his hair was a mixture of blond and brown with tan skin and dark and golden eyes.

" **Ugh, that hurt...That really hurt,** " He groaned as he shook off the sand, making everyone look at the sand demon in shock.

Gaara groaned in Naruko's arms as she smiled, "Hello, sleepy. How was your nap?"

He snorted, "The nap was fine. The wake-up call was just horrible."

She couldn't help but laugh, bringing Shukaku's attention towards them as he took Gaara into his arms, before saying, " **Thank you. For getting rid of that bastard priest.** "

"Shu?" Gaara whispered

" **Yeah, pup. It's me for real this time,** " He grinned

Gaara relaxed in his arms before Kurama took on his human form as well, shocking most of Konoha as Naruko cleaned the blood of Kyoka, before kissing the blade and placing him back in his scabbard.

"Do you surrender?"

" **Yeah, yeah. I'm catching up all the sleep that I've missed!** " Shukaku shouted in joy

Kurama rolled his eyes, making Naruko laugh, "Now, now, Kyu. You know how annoyed you get when you can't sleep either."

Hayate made his way to the front, although the two demons could see he was trembling, albeit barely.

" **Mou, we're scaring him. Oh well, back to the stands,** " Shukaku grinned before jumping to the area designated for the Suna ninjas and made himself a bed to sleep on with Gaara next to him snoring away.

"Call it, Hayate-san."

"W-winner is Naruko Sosuke!"

People couldn't even cheer due to the fear of the Kyuubi that was now out in the open and could easily rip them apart before Hiruzen stood up and shouted, "There will be a one-hour break. Do as you wish and then come back here."

As if his words were breaking a spell on them, many people rushed out of the arena, making Kurama, Naruko, and Hiruzen roll their eyes.

" **Come on, kit. It will be boring just standing around all day.** "

"Hmph," She huffed before Kurama took her and the two vanished, leaving all of the Rookies in shock.

They couldn't even speak, Kakashi knew his life was over. He wanted to scream that it was an illusion, but it wasn't.

Naruko and the Kyuubi were two separate beings.

He spent most of his time, trying to kill her, break her, and make her life a living hell.

He was trash.

Kushina was pale as a sheet and she was trembling, she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to, but she knew the fox's voice from her time as a container. The beast was free and in some type of mutual agreement with her daughter.

Kamui, couldn't deny that he was shocked, but still didn't mind that she was a container. He knew a kunai from a damn scroll, he wasn't stupid.

An hour has passed and people had just come back from resting or puking and considering their life choices as Naruko and Kurama made their way back to the stands.

He shifted into his smaller fox form and snuggled into her shirt. As people stared at her, she coldly commented, "What?"

They quickly turned to look at the arena in a cold sweat, making her grin as she leaned against the railing as she scratched Kurama's ears.

Hayate, looking less pale than before said, "Will Neji Hyuuga and Temari of Suna please enter the arena?"

* * *

 **Neji Hyuuga vs. Temari of Suna**

The two opponents make their way down, although Temari glanced at her baby brother who was curling up next to the demon that had plagued her village in slight confusion before making her way down via her fan. Neji made his way down after glancing at Naruko who was nuzzling against Kurama.

"Ready?"

Temari stated, "Yes."

Neji nodded and Hayate shouted, "Fight!"

Temari knew she had to end the match quickly and before Neji could start talking about fate and how she would lose, she let out a blast of wind, slamming him into the wall, but he didn't break anything like Hinata did.

He snarled at her and made to attack her, but Temari swings her fan to the sky and shouted, "Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon!"

Neji barely managed to avoid it, but it was a feint to where Temari, after placing a token of blood on her fan shouted, "Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance!"

A one-eyed sickle-holding weasel lashed out at Neji who tried to defend himself against the onslaught with his heavenly spin, but the wind pressure was too much for his technique to take and he was slashed in every direction, leaving him in a heap of blood.

Temari closed her fan as she said, "Call it, he's not getting up."

Hayate announced, "The winner is Temari of Suna!"

As people clapped for them, Hayate said, "Will Dania Culta and Chouji Akimichi please enter the arena?"

* * *

 **Dania Culta vs. Chouji Akimichi**

Dania jumps down as Chouji took the stairs and they stood across from each other and got into a stance.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" The two shout

"Fight!" He announced before moving back

Chouji stood firm in his stance as Dania slowly pulled out her knives and Chouji made to attack her knowing that her using her knives could spell the end for him as he tried to roll her over with his Human Bullet jutsu, but she just avoided him.

'He has a large form and he is fast but not at my level,' She thought as she tightened her grip on her knives before making a trap as Chouji tried to hit her, before becoming dizzy from using his jutsu too much before finding himself between the thighs of Dania and the feeling of ninja wire digging into his arms.

"Now, Husky. What do you say?"

Chouji was blushing like mad as he said, "I surrender."

Dania grinned as Hayate announced, "The winner is Dania Culta!"

She removed her wire from Chouji with ease and said, "See you around."

Chouji made his way back to the stands, still with a blush on his face as Shikamaru grinned at him before he grumbled, "It's not funny."

As Dania left the arena, Hayate was going to call out the next pair of fighters before, Sasuke made his way down, multiple people to converse while several other jounins and Naruko herself were wondering, 'What the hell is he doing?'

Sasuke was smirking as Hayate glanced at the Hokage confused until Sasuke spoke in a pompous voice, "I am here with a pardon from the civilian council that allows me to fight. Who I wish to fight is Naruko Uzumaki!"

Naruko glanced at Hiruzen who wanted nothing more than to slam his face against the wall before Sasuke caught her attention, "So dobe, come down and prepare to be beaten into the dirt by yours truly."

"Fuck off, Uchiha. You aren't worth the effort. And it's Sosuke, shithead."

Before he could shout his indignation over her rejecting him, Hiruzen stood up and made his appearance as he said, "Genin Uchiha, go back to the stands. You lost your match a month ago."

Sasuke growled at him before Hiruzen let out a sliver of his killing intent cracking the ground and several of the walls surrounding the arena, cowing him and several others as he said, "Don't growl at me, Genin. A paper signed by civilians isn't enough to convince me to allow you to fight even if you won last month. Get back to the stands or I will ban you from the chunin exams and all forms of promotion until all of your age group are jounins."

The civilians tried to boo his order, before he coldly glared at them, making a few of them whimper as Naruko grinned, 'You still got it, Gramps. Glad to see you still have that spine.'

Sasuke sulked back to the stands, sneering at where the civilian council was staying as they apologetically looked at him before he scowled at their silent pleas for forgiveness.

Sakura tried to comfort him, before she growled at Naruko, forgetting that the Kyuubi was out and what she did to her a month early, she was about to scream at her before Naruko grabbed her throat and started to slowly choke her.

She finally passed out with a nosebleed and Naruko tossed her through a wall, almost to the likeness of a rag doll and Naruko brought her attention to the arena as people watched the scene with either various states of horror, shock, or interest.

Hayate coughed into his hand and said, "Will Kamui Tsuki and Temari of Suna please enter the arena!"

 **Kamui Tsuki vs. Temari of Suna**

The two entered as Kamui cracked his knuckles as Temari rolled her shoulders, preparing to blow the demon ninja away.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" Temari shouted

"Hm-hm~," Kamui hummed

"Fight!" Hayate announced before moving back as the two attacked each other.

Temari lashed out with her fan, releasing multiple gusts of wind that tore up the ground, but Kamui avoided them with ease.

The vermillion-haired ninja slowly cornered Temari, before managing to land a crippling blow at her side, making the sound of broken ribs ring out through the arena, making her cough up some blood and grit her teeth, making him smile at her.

She lashed out with her Weasel-sickle-wielding jutsu, but what shocked her was him performing a counter with the whisper of his technique couldn't be heard over the roaring winds.

His technique forcefully dispelled her weasel, before she felt herself curl in as she looked down and saw his fist buried in her stomach. He mercifully finished her off with a palm strike to the chin.

When she fell, he turned to Hayate and said, "Call it. She's not getting up."

Hayate nodded, "The winner is Kamui Tsuki!"

Medics lifted Temari to the medical ward as he made his way back to the stands, smiling at Naruko who smirked in turn.

Hayate announced, "Will Naruko Sosuke and Dania Culta please come down?"

 **Naruko Sosuke vs. Dania Culta**

Kurama jumped out of her shirt and rested on the railing and the two jumped into the arena with a grin as they knew the battle would be fun and they stood across from each other.

"Ready?"

"Yes~," The two grinned as Naruko pulled her katana that was literally humming with anticipation as Dania pulled out eight knives, held between each finger.

"Fight!" Hayate said, before the moving back.

The two lashed out at each other, the sounds of metal hitting steel, rang out through the arena, the two blurred from view so that only the higher level ninjas could see them.

Naruko felt her blood boil, it was amazing, finding someone who could nearly match her in speed while holding back, the clang of metal and steel continued to ring like church bells before the two stopped and kicked each other away, creating some distance.

Naruko's outfit was torn to ribbons with small cuts on her body, while Dania wasn't any better with her shirt not converted to a makeshift bra and her shorts now turned into spats didn't help her.

Dania decided to stop playing around and unleashed the full fury of her knives, making use of her speed and trapping Naruko in a mess of razor-sharp ninja wire and knives and had two at her neck as she said, "Surrender."

Naruko just smiled at her and said, "Sorry, dear. But I can't do that and you can't force me to surrender when I'm not in front of you."

Her eyebrows furrowed before she felt a hand bury itself into her side with enough force to tear it off along with a katana placed right under her neck as she whispered in a sweet tone, "You surrender, or I will make your death drawn out and slow."

Dania dropped her knives as the Naruko in front of her shattered like glass as her ninja wire fell to the floor.

"I surrender," She sighed in a frustrated tone

Naruko gave a small smile, "Good girl."

Hayate said, "The winner is Naruko Sosuke!"

Cheers came, although they were mostly subdued due to the Kyuubi.

As the two made their way into the stands, a ten-minute break was given as Naruto stretched to the likeness of a cat as Kurama made his way forward and rested on top of her head.

As people came to confront Naruko, Yakumo came forward and hugged her, making her raise an eyebrow and everyone else to whisper and comment.

"You scared me. I could barely see you until the end," She whispered softly

Naruko ran her hand through her hair, minding her braid, "My apologies."

"And you're covered in cuts, no less."

"Which will fade in several moments," She commented and just as she said it, her cuts faded.

She pouted a bit before she smiled, "I'm glad you are okay."

"I'm happy that you are among the few that give a shit, but you sure? Especially for the demon girl?"

She frowned at her before pulling her into a kiss, making her and Kurama's eyes widen before releasing her, "That was payback for the other day. And the proof that I don't care. Besides, you are not the demon who is so clearly on your head. I know the difference between a kunai and a scroll. Along with the fact that you treated me more like a person than anyone in my family had in a long time so you are perfect in my book."

Naruko grinned, "So there is a rebel in that princess exterior of yours. How lovely."

Before Yakumo could reply, a cough caught their attention and it was Hayate who said, "If the both of you are done. The ten minutes are over and we have the final match."

"Mou, fine, be safe, princess," She softly replied, before pinching her butt, making Yakumo yelp with glee before she found Kurama in her hands. The genjutsu princess just smiled and made to scratch his ears as she made her way back to her seat. People moving out of her way as she walked.

"Finally, the last match, will Kamui Tsuki and Naruko Sosuke please enter the arena?"

 **Naruko Sosuke vs. Kamui Tsuki**

The two made their way down as they looked at their opponent with anticipation as Hayate said, "Ready?"

The two nodded as Naruko readied her katana as Kamui got into a stance.

"Fight!" He shouted before moving back.

Before either of them could attack each other, an explosion rang through the arena as a genjutsu fell over the stadium. Naruko shook off the genjutsu with the use of Kyoka and saw a massive purple cube surround the Kage box.

Naruko frowned as she made her way towards it and found herself around the group of ABNUs.

"Brat, get out of here," A dog-masked ABNU growled

She ignored him and yelled, "Kyu, get over here!"

The fox appeared before her in a swirl of flames before shifting into his human form.

" **Yo, kit.** "

"I need to get in there. I'm not having Gramps die on me, just yet," She growled, looking at the flame-like barrier with hate.

A dark pink-haired girl shouted, "Like hell, you can blondie!"

"Kyuubi~?"

" **I love fucking up people's plans,** " He grinned before he literally tore a hole in the barrier, big enough for the both of them to go through before it closed just as an ABNU came to enter the hole and was painfully burnt to a crisp.

"Lovely."

" **Right?** "

"Naruko?" Hiruzen asked, his eyes still on his traitorous student.

"Yo, Gramps. I see you could use some help."

"Naruko Uzumaki, or should I say Sosuke? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would ever help the village that has scorned you for so long?"

"One, I ain't helping the shit villagers. I'm helping one of the few people who were in my corner since the beginning. Second, how am I going to leave them in a pile of their own piss and shit if they are all killed by you and your forces? I call fucking dibs."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "If that's how you want to play it, fine."

The traitorous sannin then summoned the First Hokage, Second Hokage, and Fourth Hokage.

Hiruzen cursed as he prepared himself as Naruko took in the sight of her father, shrugging his shoulders as if he just woke up from a nap.

The elder blond Hokage opened his eyes and immediately recognized the girl in front of him, "Naruko? Is that you?"

She couldn't speak and just nodded as Hiruzen chatted a bit with the First and Second Hokages before Orochimaru pulled out three kunais said, "Enough of the miserable chatter. All three of you are under my control."

While he brought the First and Second under his control, when he tried to do the same to Minato, he was tossed away, nearly hitting the flame barrier.

"What the hell?"

"Now Orochimaru, you are supposed to be smarter than that? I gave my soul to the Death God and due to that, I am under his control. Now shush, I want to talk to my daughter."

Minato wrapped her up in a crushing hug before he noticed the red-haired man beside her and said, "Who are you?"

Kurama grinned, " **Now, now, don't tell me you don't remember me? Let me give you a hint, though,** " He then uncurled his tail and split them into nine parts.

His eyes widened, "Kyuubi."

" **That's my title~, don't wear it out,** " He grinned

"Regardless, of the Kyuubi being out, how are you? Were you treated as I asked? Where's Kushina, did she die as well or did she raise you with Tsunade and Jiraiya?"

Naruko frowned and said, "Dad...The answer to all of your questions is no."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

Kyuubi grinned, " **I can answer that,** " making Minato frown as he looked at the demon he sealed into his daughter, "What do you mean?"

" **Your village that you died protecting has been trying their hardest to kill your only daughter. Your wife, my previous container abandoned her. Your student hated her and blames her for your death. Your teacher chooses to pleasure himself and Tsunade chooses to drink her sorrows away.** "

"No..." He whispered

Kyuubi put his hands on her shoulders, " **Wish to see?** "

"Show me."

Kyuubi pressed a finger towards his head, showing all of the memories and experiences that Naruko had gone through that he witnessed, before pulling his hand back.

Minato looked at the ground, his hands clenched as the subtle grinding of his teeth rang out before he let out one of the vilest killing intents Naruko ever cared to witness and she lightly gasped when she saw his eyes were nearly black from hate. But it was not directed at her. No, it was directed at Konoha. The killing intent was so much that it caused the fighting below them to stop as they looked at the purple flame-like barrier.

He slowly looked at the ABNU who wanted to flee as he stated, "How fucking dare you. How dare all of you. To my own daughter. I should have let the Kyuubi destroy the village and taken my daughter far away from this shithole!"

"Regardless, Minato, I still have both the First and Second under my control!"

Minato just smiled before he disappeared in a flash before reappearing, the bodies of both the First and Second Hokages turning to neatly cut pieces and the kunais used to control them crumbled to dust.

Orochimaru looked at Minato in dawning horror, who just grinned at him, "There is a reason why Hiruzen chose me to lead instead of you. I'm simply...better than you."

The traitorous snake sannin was shocked shitless before Minato turned to Hiruzen and asked, "Are the other Kages a part of the invasion?"

Hiruzen looked at them before saying, "No."

"Very well. But it gives me the chance of using my real jutsu."

"You mean your Flying Thunder God jutsu? The one that killed over three-hundred Iwa ninjas?"

He gave a light chuckle as he stared directly at Onoki and said a statement that would haunt him and all who heard it, "That...was the prototype of my real jutsu."

Minato then raised his arm and snapped his fingers, destroying the barrier with a flash of lightning before clapping his hands and slamming them down to the roof of the Kage Box, creating a massive whirlwind that circled around the two as the wind tore most of the Sound Four apart.

Orochimaru decided then to cut his losses and leave his forces to die, making Naruko tut in shame, 'Miserable coward.'

"Now, Naruko, I want you to watch and learn," He grinned as a massive storm settled over Konoha, terrifying the Iwa ninjas who recalled the storm or descriptions of the same storm over their slaughter before he grinned at everyone before he vanished with a yellow flash and that...was when the screams appeared.

Naruko watched in awe as red started to cover everything and everyone, people were terrified and they had a right to be just before Minato appeared before Naruko with a soft smile.

Naruko couldn't really help the blush on her face as she hugged Minato, "That was awesome, dad."

His smile turned into a grin before she turned her attention toward Hiruzen was leaning against his bo-staff, "Come on, Gramps. Let's get you some help."

She then took him to the hospital leaving Minato alone with the ABNU who trembled at the sight of him as he sneered at them, "Get to work."

"Yes, sir!" They shouted before immediately vanishing as Minato went to be with his daughter, ignoring the stare of longing Kushina looked at him with.

As Naruko was resting beside Hiruzen as Kurama was relaxing on her head as Kyoka in his scabbard was resting on her lap. When the door opened, she opened her eyes and they widened when she saw Minato was still here.

"How?"

He smiled, "Death allowed me to stay for the moment until I'm ordered back, he considered it a present for sacrificing my life for a pure reason. I would like to spend the rest of my time with you."

Naruko gave a slightly watery smile and said, "I would like that."

Kurama huffed before he jumped off Naruko's head, taking Kyoka with his tail and said, " **Enjoy, kit.** "

Minato watched the fox leave the room before taking his daughter's hand and they two left after saying goodbye to Hiruzen.

Kurama and Kyoka both in their human forms watched them and he said, " **Let's give the kit some privacy.** "

Kyoka smiled, "Of course. Want to get drunk?"

" **You're on,** " He grinned as the two vanished to lay waste to the bars around the Fire Country.

The two just chatted, making their way around the village, people staying out of their way, knowing that they fucked up big time with Naruko and a rumor was floating around that she was the Fourth's daughter. Some people refused to believe it, but then one brave (ergo: stupid) villager decided to take it upon himself to verify the rumor to see if the demon brat had him under her spell.

"Lord Hokage, you shouldn't associate yourself with such filth. That thing is not worthy of breathing the same air as you and-"

Minato smacked him away, sending him into a building as people rushed to check on him, "Miserable idiots. I can't believe I gave my life for this...Come on."

Naruko smirked, "Of course. Where are we going?"

"To my favorite restaurant, Ramen Ichiraku."

When the two entered, they heard Teuchi arguing with a civilian who gave the chef a nasty smirk as the two picked up on their conversation, "When the Fourth comes he will tear this place down and you demon lovers will have nowhere to run."

Naruko growled and before punching the bastard in the head from behind, making him fall to the ground, as both Ayame and Teuchi in relief, "Naruko..."

Teuchi then froze as he looked at the young man before him, "Hey Teuchi. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Minato...It's you..." He whispered, tearing up

"Of course, but only for a little bit, I'm glad you are one of the few who actually followed through protecting my daughter."

He nodded, "Of course. Even if she wasn't, I wasn't going to leave a child starving while others would. My father would skin me, place my ass on a plate and make me eat it."

He gave a light laugh, "He always did make that threat to the both of us if we fucked up his business."

"Come inside, I know your daughter must be impatient."

"Damn straight, she is!" Naruko's voice rang out, making the two laugh, before entering the warm restaurant.

After chatting for a bit and devouring several bowls of ramen, Minato was listening to Naruko who was in the middle of a story before an ABNU came forward, "Hokage-sama, the council requires your presence."

Minato slowly looked at him, "You think I give a shit because?"

The ABNU was going to piss himself from fear, before Naruko placed a hand on his arm, "Just go, Dad. They'll be relentless if you don't and it's better to just get over it."

He growled before he sighed as he kissed his daughter's forehead and made off with the ABNU as she paid for the meal and made her way back to the Namikaze compound.

[Council Chambers]

He flashed into the room, making everyone fall silent as they stared at the emotionless face of their savior as he said, "You all better have a good reason for cutting into my time with my daughter or else I'll repaint this entire room with your blood."

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending it! I hope all of you like it! The next chapter will be a doozy, I'll tell you that much, let me tell you, Minato will be causing a shit ton of damage and I feel that Minato even though he is one of the calmest and restrained ninjas in Konoha and in the Naruto-verse, he could easily become a monster to those who pissed him off. To those who say, Minato wouldn't do this, you need to realize what you are reading and let me ask you, if you trusted your loved ones to take care of your daughter or your son and they didn't and fucked up like Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, and the villagers did, wouldn't you be livid as hell?**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Eternity456 - Thank you and yes, Naruko is going to have a thing with Kamui.**

 **AnimeKing211 - No she won't and Kushina will suffer, it will only get worse for her.**

 **Xerox45 - Thank you and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **naruita14 - Thank you!**

 **Kreceir - It's true. She's very underused, I feel if there was a poll for who Naruto ended up with, I would choose either Yakumo or Isaribi, fellow outcasts that would actually care about Naruto. And she will.**

 **Draph91 - Already done!**

 **Greer123 - You're welcome! And I am glad you enjoyed it and hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **PinkiePieParty122894 - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Nomadic Chaos - I really do! And I just love hanging Sakura out to dry, it fills me with glee. And Kushina will get hers, don't worry.**

 **Skull Flame - It is, ass-chewing is usually more than the pain of a beatdown. Kushina will get hers and let me make this clear, the step-brothers will not be romantically involved with Naruko. Nothing will change that. You need to wait for the next chapter for the battle with Tsunade, the drunkard. And yes, he is. The ninja council...well, wait and see. Naruko and Yakumo are one of the few pairings that are going to be involved with Naruko.**

 **LoamyCoffee - I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Jojotheshadow - Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

 **917brat - I am, don't worry!**

 **Pravus666 - As much as that sounds interesting, I have something else in mind. Don't worry, it will be painful for them after Naruko gives them a piece of her mind of course. And I am happy you like the chapter.**

 **(guest) Zero fullbuster - Thank you!**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark - Thank you and no problem! And I am happy you love Naruko and she is bi, I always wanted to write a bi-character on here. Kushina...well, I hope you enjoy her getting her ass put on a plate. And for the last statement, maybe~, maybe not.**

 **Charles Ceaser - Thank you!**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846 - I'm glad you enjoy it! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Alex2909 - Ah, but that is for the story to unravel~.**

 **DALucifer13 - That would be too easy.**

 **nero99 - Thank you that means a lot, it really does.**

 **Mizukodai - Oh, it will be sweet for Naruko, not so much for everyone else.**

 **naes151 - Thank you and I hope you like this chapter. Tayuya...well, Naruko will make it clear who wears the pants in the relationship, but it will not be right away. Let me make that clear.**

 **Legendary Draconia - Thank you, sorry for the wait!**

 **(guest) naruto - Thank you and I'm glad to be back.**

 **WeeDevil - Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Monster King - Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Beautiful-Liar13 - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Konoha's Ass-Ripping & Tsunade, The Failure of the Drunken Style**

* * *

The entire room was silent as everyone stared at the emotionless face of Minato as he slowly paced the entire length of the council room, his eyes never leaving the council member's line of vision before he stopped in the middle of the room and looked down.

He sighed, "I've been thinking ever since I got in here about what am I going to do with the lot of you. Those who I thought were my friends or those who supported me in my endeavors to make Konoha a safe place when I was given the hat. I thought even as I laid dying that my daughter, one of the most precious things to me would be taken care of. My friends who would make sure she would never be alone and never be back into a corner with no hope of a savior. To have a childhood filled with happiness like any normal parent would hope for their child as being taken care of by Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya and having the support of all of you. But somewhere, deep down, I felt what if it didn't happen? That doubt has haunted me all throughout my time with Death and I find to my worst nightmare that doubt is a reality. My so-called friends abandon my only daughter to a life that even the worst of criminals don't deserve and don't even raise a finger to help."

Shikaku worked up the nerve to speak, before Minato coldly shushed him, "I'm speaking. Anyways, Hiruzen was very meticulous over what happened to Naruko over the years. He kept multiple journal entries about her entire childhood and I read everything. Do you know how much I want to kill all of you, right now? Every assassination attempt, every rape attempt, every beating, every near skinning, drowning and multiple tortures that would break a regular person. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, Iruka Umino, and the Kyuubi himself. Only five. Five and one of them is the very demon that should have destroyed this village were the only ones who took care of my daughter. Now, I want to hear your reasons for why you didn't comply with my dying wish. And I swear to God, it better be fucking. good."

The hall was silent, no one could say anything as they looked down, either too afraid or ashamed to look into Minato's cold eyes.

"No one's going to say anything?"

He was given silence once again given, making him shake his head, "Damn shame."

Minato pulled out a blue kunai and threw it into the chest of a civilian council member, making him scratch and clutch at his chest as people watched in horror as he screamed in agonizing pain before exploding into a mess of bones, muscle tissue, and blood.

Screams filled the hall before Minato told them to be silent, making all the civilians curl into themselves and whimper as the ninjas and elders were on edge.

"I told you I'd repaint this room with your blood. Now, I want you to explain your reasons and I want it now. Or you can repay me my dying. In this room, right now."

Danzo stood up, bringing everyone's attention toward him as he shouted, "Like hell, I'll concede to a dead man. You are nothing more than a corpse given life. Someone like you has no power!"

"This coming from a miserable cripple who can only get his rocks off when war happens. Yet you retired as soon as you could? Is it because you are still bitter? That Hiruzen chose me or maybe that Hiruzen was chosen during the war when he volunteered to sacrifice himself with no hesitation, while you shook like a leaf in the wind?"

"ENOUGH! I will not be talked down to by someone like you. Not you, Hiruzen, not even your tramp of a daughter! Root, to me!"

A group of five ninjas wearing blank masks stood between Minato and Danzo.

"Hmph, I knew you would never let go of your toys so easily. You are much too stubborn to do so. It's a shame I couldn't kill you before I died."

Danzo tore off his bandages, showing the Sharingan he pilfered from Shisui Uchiha and a gray arm grafted with multiple Uchiha eyes.

"As if you couldn't be even more disgusting, you prove me wrong. Congrats."

"You will be brought under my control. Then I'll force you to inseminate your little daughter to give birth to my army before I finally have the entire elemental nations under my control."

Minato gave a smirk, "Not even in your pathetic wet dreams, you miserable old fool."

Danzo snarled, "ATTACK!"

Before the Root ninja could attack, Minato slammed his foot on the ground, sending lightning chakra into the ninja before they could even get out of the way, causing them to fall to the ground.

He shook his head, "It's like I said all those years ago, Danzo. Your dolls may be good for mindless slaughter or missions that could easily break most people who have a soul, but they are weak in the face of problems that stretch outside the norm of their objectives. They are nothing but puppets, once they encounter something that requires thought they fail and that's something you will always be known for. A failure."

The sound of teeth breaking rang out through the room as Danzo was going to attack Minato only for him to be stabbed in the chest and by one of his own Root ninja.

He felt his life draining away but as he used his life-prolonging technique, his felt his arms ripped off, the masks fell off the faces of the Root ninja and they were covered in scars and were livid. More than anything, anyone has seen before they descended upon Danzo, ripping him apart, his extra lives only made them tear him apart more viciously until the old bastard was finally dead.

The five then fell into a heap as they wailed over the memories of what they have done in Danzo's name before they were ushered out by ninjas who took them to the hospital.

A civilian couldn't help but ask, "How?"

Minato softly said, "Lightning chakra. I managed to shock them out of Danzo's control, what they did is perfectly natural."

'Along with the fact that they will be a part of what I have in store for Tsunade's punishment.'

"Now, what are your reasons?" He coldly stated

Tsume looked like a scolded dog as she softly said, "I-I have no excuse. I just didn't bother, I rarely saw her and it looked like she was being taken care of."

Minato stated, "Hm, then I guess you were being taken care of by those men in that hole where I found you all those years ago. Damn shame I intervened," making Tsume wince as she was struck across the face as she slumped her seat.

Shikaku scratched his chin, "I saw her...eating out of the trash one night, but when I opened the door and confronted her, she ran off, almost as if I was going to murder her or something. After all, I didn't see her anymore, only glimpses. And I just...forgot out her."

Minato tilted his head, "Then I guess preventing you from having a meltdown while we were in the middle of the war was a waste of my time as well?" Shikaku couldn't even look up, he knew when he was beaten, but his internal surrender didn't make the words hurt any less.

Inoichi looked at the table, "I couldn't bring myself to help her. Whenever I came across her, I couldn't do anything."

Minato said, "Hmph, something I shouldn't have done when you were about to be sodomized in that bandit camp," Inoichi bit into his lower lip as he dug his nails deep into his thighs.

Choza kept his head low, "I just didn't notice, I never went out of my way to harm her or deter her, I just thought she would come, I would have never rejected her."

Minato snorted, "Just like when you would have been torn apart by sword-wielding Kumo ninja. I guess I should have waited for help to come which would have been two hours later. As they would be pilfering your corpse."

Shibi couldn't look at the blond as he said, "I couldn't afford too. My clan. We were already isolated and I-"

Minato continued, "Couldn't be seen helping the alleged 'demon brat' one of the vile terms used to describe my daughter? Hmph, you may be more closely related to roaches, then your usual beetles, Shibi. Now, Hiashi, my dear friend, what is your reason?"

Hiashi couldn't say anything, he knew he didn't have too. All excuses Minato would see through and it wasn't worth the effort.

Minato raised an eyebrow at Hiashi as said, "Really? No effort? No attempt at all to excuse yourself?"

Hiashi continued to remain silent, making Minato give a cold laugh, "You really are pathetic. It was always your wife that held the real spine in your life. Your brother as well, even now you still can't stand up for yourself. You may put on a cold front, but it only hides how much of a sniveling coward you were when we were children."

Minato stayed silent before he tossed a regular kunai at another civilian killing them before he stood up with a laugh. He laughed and laughed as he made his way close to the door, as he got his laughter under control, "I can't believe I gave my life for a bunch of ungrateful bastards. Let me make one thing clear, you all will be paying. When or how has yet to be decided, now do one thing right in your miserable lives and get out."

As the ninjas flashed out surrounded with an aura of misery that was nearly visible, the civilians were about to leave as well before he coldly said, "Who said you all could leave?"

They looked at him in confusion before their fear became prominent as a giant, sadistic grin lit up Minato's face, "I still need to repaint this room, remember?"

The screams that came next would have made even the Kyuubi raise an eyebrow and feel a load of immense respect towards one of the few humans he respected.

[In one of the many bars]

A certain red-haired demon sneezed, nearly making him drop his sake bottle, ' **Who was talking about me? Damn superstitions.** '

[Back in the Council Room]

Minato sighed as his jacket was covered in blood as contemplated the room's new paint job with a smile before he opened the door and made his way out, stripping himself of his jacket as he pondered on what story he was going to tell Naruko before an ABNU made his way in front of him.

He sighed, "What is it?"

"Sir, one of the Sound ninjas survived," The bear-masked ABNU said with his head low.

"Very well. You're dismissed," He stated as the ABNU disappeared

He decided to take the slow route to the hospital before he came across Naruko who he smiled at and said, "I thought you were going home after you finished?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to wait up for you, where are you heading?"

"Apparently a sound ninja survived my onslaught and they are now residing in the hospital."

"Hm, I'm coming too."

"If you desire, come on."

The two leave the tower and enter the hospital, making their way past the nurse stationed at the front, barely managing to hold her tongue at Naruko and blushing at Minato who coldly responded that he needed the number of the sound ninja stationed here.

She gave it with little hassle as father and daughter made their way through the hospital before they found themselves in front of the door where the ninja was held as muffled shouts to could be heard before the door opened.

Naruko caught the tray of food that was going to hit Minato and the two saw it a dark pink woman, her legs were in casts as she spat and screamed like a six-year-old having a temper tantrum.

"Who the in the name of Satan's massive cum load are you?" She hissed

Naruko and Minato stepped into the room as Minato closed the door behind him as Tayuya repeated, "Why the fuck is the Kage and his bitch of a daughter here?"

"We are here for you to answer questions and the only thing keeping you alive is what you can tell us," Minato stated softly

"Suck my clit or just kill me. I'm not a snitch," She spat, leaning against the crappy hospital pillow.

Naruko glanced at her father who nodded before grabbed her chin in a harsh, unrelenting grip, forcing her to look at Naruko's cold eyes, making any words she was about to spit out die on her tongue.

"Stop with the cursing and listen and listen well, I do not care about you or your rights. As of now, you are a captured ninja and under the laws of this village. All of your comrades are dead and your master left you behind to save his own skin. Right now, I could kill you and nobody would give a shit. Maybe I'll turn your brain to mush and watch it pour out of your ears. Maybe I'll give you to Kyu and have him sate his lust with your body. Maybe I'll break your mind and have you wake me up with an orgasm every day. You test me, that will be what your future has in store, do you understand?"

Tayuya turned milky white through half of Naruko's statement as she barely nodded, making Naruko narrow her eyes, before Tayuya said, "Yes...ma'am."

Naruko smiled, "Good. I expect you to answer all the questions you are given and you will be under my protection. I'll get you a new pair of clothes to wear once your legs heal and you will settle in with me when you are released. However, if you test me, I'll turn you into Konoha's toilet after I'm done breaking you."

The two then left as Tayuya was left shivering in fear as the most prominent thought on her mind was, 'She's worse than Orochimaru.'

For the rest of the day, Minato and Naruko were close to each other, telling each other stories until the sunset as both Kurama and Kyoka came back, laying on her bed when Minato came into her room to check on her, tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much, Naruko," He whispered as he made to leave the room.

"I love you too, Dad," She whispered back, which Minato heard, making him smile before he closed the door behind him as he mouthed to Kyuubi, "Keep her safe."

The fox nodded before resting beside Naruko as Kyoka was still in her grip, pleased as he could have been.

Minato made his way out to the patio and leaned against the railing, looking up at the night sky, not bothering to look down when he said, "Kushina..."

"Minato-kun..." She whispered, making her way towards him

"Don't fucking touch me," He coldly spat, stopping her in her tracks.

"We will have a discussion on whether or not I should tear you in half over everything Naruko has been through. I will listen to your excuses when I feel like I won't murder you every time you open your mouth. Now leave. I won't ask again."

Kushina had her head down and vanished with the wind as Minato let out a sigh as he whispered, "God give me strength."

* * *

[Next Day]

After Naruko woke up with a yawn and got dressed in a red shirt with chainmail mesh underneath and a pair of black ABNU pants with a dark pink sash wrapped around her waist and shin-high kunoichi boots.

"Good morning, Naruko. You look very pretty today," He smiled, making her blush, "Thanks," before she shook her head with a sigh, making him look at her.

"What is it?"

"I don't know what it is with you. But whenever I'm in your presence, all my muscles are slack, I don't get it. The only people I can be relaxed around are Gramps, Kyu, and Kyoka, but why? Even if you are my father, you are powerful and have a mean streak that trumps my own, so why?"

He wrapped his arms around Naruko, resting his chin on the top of her head, "It's because you know that I love you. Your mind is reacting subconsciously as you know I'm your father and well, excuse me if sounds cheesy but the heart wants what it wants. It why children become clingy after their parents have come home from a long trip. It's the reason why is so you don't push me away."

"Do you always seem to have an answer for everything?"

"Most of the time, except when putting things together, but I couldn't put your crib together to save my life. Hiruzen helped me, but it was one of my greatest moments, other than your birth minus the attack..." 'That should have finished off the village.'

"Now, let's get you something to eat, what do you want?"

"Pancakes."

"On it!" He grinned, making the same grin appear on her own face before a light snicker rang out in her mind, 'Cram it the both of you.'

Only snickers were her reply before Minato set down a plate of pancakes, which she said thank you for before digging in, a smile lighting up her face as she ate before she finished and washed her plate as Minato took her by the hand as they left the compound

"Where are we going?"

"To the village square, I have an announcement to make it and hopefully, it will be the start of repaying you for all the birthday presents I have missed."

"And you are not going to tell me?"

"You'll know what it is soon enough," He smiled before he made his way to the Tower, Hiruzen was standing on the roof as Naruko said, "Good morning, Gramps. I thought you were supposed to still be in the hospital?"

"Says the girl who made it her mission to leave the hospital at the quickest opportunity."

She laughed, "Touche. But do you know why we are here?"

"I do, but its' a surprise for you and something that should have been done years ago."

Naruko could only tilt her head in question before sighing and leaning against him before people came forward and soon enough the entire populace of Konoha was surround the Tower.

People were chatting, wondering what the Fourth had to say before his cold words enraptured everyone into paying attention as he stated, "People of Konoha. Let me just say it is not a pleasure, the only pleasure I have from being brought back to life is my daughter and Hiruzen. Do you know why I am upset with you all?"

Multiple hushed conversations rang out before Minato shushed them and continued, "All the abuse you heaped upon my daughter. All the pain, the beatings, and the near-rape attempts. You all are hideously lucky that none of you managed to do so, or else I would have razed this village to the ground."

Every civilian who was a part of Naruko's beatings or attacks on her person paled to translucent as some were preparing to flee the crowd before several ABNUs surrounded the crowd, keeping them caged in as Minato pulled out a leather bound book.

"Those whose names I call, come forward, if you refuse too, you will be forced to, understand?"

Several hesitant nods were shown before Minato read out one-hundred sixty-nine names, all of them male, most of them knew why they were being called up and tried to escape, only to be gagged and dragged kicking and screaming to the front.

"One-hundred sixty-nine men who have tried to rape my daughter. Eighty-two of them being repeat offenders. You all...have no idea how much I wish to slaughter you like maggots right now."

Several of them pissed themselves as they started to weep, but Minato was completely unmoved before he turned towards Naruko who had the same steely gaze as he did, looking at the weeping and shivering forms of her past attackers.

"Naruko," He stated, making her look up at him

"Yes?"

"Would you like the honor?" He smiled, making everyone pale as a smile lit up her face, "I would be honored, Dad."

The group of near two-hundred men started to scream and cry out for mercy as Naruko slowly made her way down, everyone's eyes were on her as she brandished her katana, as the blade glinted with a malevolent light, nearly humming with anticipation.

'My apologies for getting scum on you. I'll make sure to wash you properly.'

" _Not a worry, Lady Naruko. Assisting in the removal of your previous abusers is more of a reward to me._ "

Her grin took on a sinister turn, 'I'm glad you see it that way.'

She finally made her way down and stood in front of the people who stole her childhood, having to attack like oblivious prankster made most of them want her to scream and beg for mercy. Naruko made her way to the first one and said to him what had been stated to her through most of her rape attempts, "Little cunt, considering that you are such a stain on the precious village, it is about time you paid rent and I'm going to take it out with your body. Scream nice and loud for me will you?"

The man screamed as Naruko stabbed him again and again before vicious slicing him in a half, before crushing his skull in front of everyone and she repeated it, each man more pathetic than the last, the crowd could do nothing but watch, she saved her last ten attackers for last. The ones who were the most vicious and unrelenting in attacking her, before summoning Kurama.

He grinned at the ten men who were still remaining as they were now a mess of snot, tears, piss, and shit as they stared at the Kyuubi who was distinctively **_male._**

" **So, kit, you want me to take care of them?** "

"If you could?"

Kurama's nails sharpened to a point as all his teeth became fangs, " **It would be a pleasure.** "

Then one by one Kurama disposes of the ten in various ways, the first one he set on fire from the inside as his agonizing screams filled the area before he finally died.

The second one, Kurama rotted from the inside out as the man couldn't even shout as turned into a pulpy mess.

The third one, had all of his organs removed but wasn't allowed to die until Kurama was finished as even though he was the strongest out of the demons of hell he was very meticulous in slowly tearing out every organ, before finally allowing the bastard to die.

The fourth one was forced fed Kurama's chakra and forced to kill himself by literally tearing his own body apart.

The fifth one was forced to eat and suffocate in his own shit that was in his boxers.

The sixth one had his limbs skinned all the way to the bone before Kurama made his dance like some twisted marionette until the bastard finally died.

The seventh one was literally ripped in half by Kurama's hands showering in his blood.

The eighth one had all of his organs explode inside of him, saving his stomach and lungs for last, as he died drowning in his own blood and his stomach acid eating away at his remains.

The ninth one had all of his limbs ripped off and left to bleed out before Kurama ripped out his heart.

The last one, Kurama hated him the most and made to beat the bastard to death, making scream and beg, but no one did, he died a death that belongs only to rats and scum.

Kurama didn't have this much fun in years, ' **My precious kit. How you make my blood boil.** '

"Satisfied dad?"

Minato nodded as he jumped down to meet her with a smile before he coldly dismissed everyone. Naruko froze over the corpses before shattering them, leaving them unable to be buried, before leaving for her compound after bowing to her father and to Hiruzen as they made their way to the office to discuss multiple things.

People were shocked and horrified as they slowly left, leaving only a few people, Sakura was shaking next to Sasuke who didn't bother removing her off of his arm. His mind swirled all the things that Naruko had done, killing them as they stood before her begging and pleading as she ended their lives like they were nothing.

He felt his cock pulse inside his shorts as his heart sped up.

'She's mine. I don't care who I have to hurt, I'll force her and make her give birth to my children, they will lead the Uchiha clan to greatness, she will become the perfect housewife for me, I'll just break her in,' He thought as a smirk fell on his face before he shoved Sakura off of him and made to speak to the Hokage.

[With Naruko]

Naruko made her way inside the compound before Kyoka shifted into his human form as Kurama started to strip himself of his kimono as Kyoka did the same, making her roll her eyes at them as they followed her into the bathroom and relaxed in the massive bathtub.

Meanwhile...at the Hokage Tower...

[Hokage's Office]

Just as Iruka was going to enter, he was shoved out of the way by Sasuke who slammed open the door wide and said, "I need to talk to you."

Iruka mouthed, "Should I come back later or come in?"

Minato said, "Wait downstairs a bit. I'll be right with you, Iruka-san."

Iruka bowed before closing the door behind him leaving Sasuke alone with Minato as Sasuke said, "Give me your daughter's hand in marriage."

Minato folded his hands on his desk as he asked, "Why should I do that, genin?"

"Because of my bloodline! My eyes and her power, our children could be unstoppable, I offer all the jutsu in my library, but you and Naruko have to train me and send me to take on Itachi. After giving you his head, I will take your daughter's hand. It's a good deal, I know, but-" Minato grabbed Sasuke by his jaw, silencing him by lifting him up before tossing him out of the window, making him land in a passing cart of cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" An elderly voice screamed as people rushed to get the last Uchiha medical aid.

Minato wiped his hands on his pants as he spat, "Miserable little shit. Just like Fugaku...may, you burn in hell."

He then called Iruka to come up which he did and stood in front of Minato as the two stared at each other before Minato said, "I know you didn't like my daughter at first, but you have my thanks for actually trying to teach her."

Iruka frowned before he lowly bowed, "I am...unworthy of your thanks. I may not have hurt her physically or had her sit out in my lessons because I wanted to take a neutral standpoint. The fox killed my parents, but I wasn't going to allow my feelings to get in the way of my duty as a teacher." He stood up straight and continued, "I found her in the academy library in the late evening one night studying and taking notes over everything she had heard. I managed to find out she was reading was Jounin-level texts that I am pretty sure most jounin would be hard-pressed to read and understand. She looked like she was going to fall asleep and waited until she did before I removed the book gave her an extra pillow and blanket."

*The academy has sleeping supplies on hand, just for those who work late and aren't willing to make the effort to go home.*

"She woke up and I asked her to come with me, which she did and asked her why did you hide your smarts? You could easily take the top spot. She said, Do you really want that answer? I nodded and to this day, her silent answer still haunted me. She looked down before looking up and seeing nothing but a blank stare. There was nothing behind those eyes. As if I was staring into the eyes of a doll and I felt sick. I couldn't help but throw up before she patted me on the back, her eyes back to the shining blue they once were, but it was fake. I decided then to help her as much as I could, but knew I couldn't erase what I did in the past, but I could at least help her prepare for the future. I hid her secret until...well, it's all out in the open now. I understand if you want my head, Hokage-sama, but please tell Naruko I'm sorry I couldn't do more for her."

Minato slowly stood up and clapped Iruka on the back, making him look at the sincere smile on his face.

"Finally a pleasant man among all the scum and you actually have a pair too, good. Hiruzen's notes were spot on as usual. I hoped that you weren't hiding to like my daughter like an elder brother only to get close to her and hurt her, because then I would have asked the fox to eat you slowly, but you have proven that you are one of the few that actually have a brain. Thank you for taking care of my daughter. Keep watch over her okay?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, sir."

"Call me, Minato. Considering that you are one of the few who deserves it."

"Yes, sir- I mean Minato-san."

"Hmph, Naruko was right, you are too respectful for your own good. Have a good day and if you see Kakashi downstairs can you tell him to come please?"

"Yes! Have a good day!" He bowed before leaving the office.

Minato let his smile remain on his face before it fell when he saw it was his last remaining student, the true failure of Team 7.

He made his way back into his seat and thought, 'Obito's dead...Rin got killed during the war, and all that remains is Kakashi as if I could call him my student. Maybe I should just have Hiruzen scrap the team entirely, go straight to Team 8 from Team 6.'

"Sensei..."

Minato looked at him coldly, "Don't call me that. You don't deserve to call me that after everything you have done."

Kakashi knew he was in deep shit and said, "Please, I didn't know-"

Minato slammed his fist on the desk, making a considerable dent in the wood as he screamed, "That's not an excuse! And considering that you spent most of your time making shit excuses. I heard that you been neglected your training, along with picking up Obito's habit of being late. However, unlike Obito, who helped anyone he came across, just for the hell of it, you're just a lazy fuck who spends time either reading your porn or watching the memorial stone. How the hell did I make such a shit student?"

"Sensei, I-"

"What did I say, Kakashi?" He growled

The silver-haired man gulped and said, "Sir, I didn't know she was your daughter if I would have-"

"You would have what? Treated her like a decent human being for once? Actually trained her? No, Kakashi. You seem to forget that I know you more than everyone else. I raised you as if you were my own son and you do this?"

Kakashi trembled before shouting, "I was supposed to be your only son! I loved you! It should have only been me! You should have focused only on me! When you married that bitch, I hated it, but you loved her and I dealt with it, but when you had Naruko and then died, I couldn't handle it. I have no excuse and-"

"So you decided to take out all of your grief and pain on the innocent party, my daughter who has done nothing to you. But you, on the other hand, are guilty of many things, such as leading the birthday mobs to attack and beat her, paying several genin to drown her in a river when she was six or stabbing in her stomach with your chidori and even trying to crucify her through a mob."

Kakashi kept his head down as he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Minato continued, "Do you think I'm stupid? We both know you are not sorry. Not at all."

"I-"

"Save it. I know you Kakashi. I thought that I have gotten through to you all those years ago. I thought Rin and Obito's deaths would finally make you see things clearly, but it seems it hasn't sunk in. You may be hailed as a genius, but when it comes to moral fiber and life lessons you are as dumb as a brick. Well, I've had it then. No more."

"No, please. Don't leave me! Don't leave me like everyone else!" Kakashi shouted before Minato shoved him to the floor before he removed his headband, "I could kill you but that would be too easy. What I'm going to take from you should have been done years ago."

Kakashi grabbed Minato's wrist and pleaded, "Don't, please, please sensei."

Minato slapped his arm away, before pressing his fingers near Kakashi's sharingan eye before slowly pulling it out, "This is what you deserve Kakashi and you disgrace Obito's sacrifice. An orthodox Uchiha who actually tried to be a part of the community and the will of fire and I will not have you disgrace him anymore!"

The blond then ripped out Kakashi's eye as he screamed and wailed, clutching his empty socket as Minato crushed the eye with a pop. Minato looked at the broken form of Kakashi and whistled causing a pair of ABNU to arrive as Minato pointed towards Kakashi and said, "Get this piece of trash out of my office. And Kakashi..."

Making the broken man look at his former sensei, "If you are ever late again, I will have Hiruzen strip you down to academy student. Get him out of my sight," as the ABNU vanished with a broken Kakashi in tow.

Minato sighed, 'You made your grave Kakashi, no lie in it.'

Hiruzen then knocked on the door, making the blond smile as he said, "Come in."

The older Sarutobi smiled as he said, "You chatted with Iruka and Kakashi?"

"Yes, but do you know where Jiraiya is?"

Hiruzen looked at him sadly, making Minato spit, "Of course. When it comes down to it, he's a coward. He can't even take his licks, regardless, I'll have Naruko deal with him and Tsunade."

"Who are you going to announce as your successor?"

Minato grinned, "Itachi Uchiha."

Hiruzen's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Hiruzen because he's powerful and he has shown dedication in protecting his livelihood, even if he is hated and branded a traitor. I expect you to explain the full truth of the Uchiha massacre when I assign Naruko to bring him back if she ever comes across him."

"I take it that Itachi coming back to be the Hokage isn't the only reason why you want him back?"

"Other than the fact that he and Turtle as ABNUs were the only ones to constantly do their jobs and take care of my daughter is one. Along with the fact that the youngest Uchiha pissed me off."

"Ah, so that's why there was a crushed cabbage cart. Petty."

"Hmph. Whatever. Tell Jiraiya if you see him that Tsunade is going to be the Fifth Hokage when its' actually going to be Itachi. Tsunade needs to learn to grow the fuck up and her running away only proves how pathetic she actually is."

"You are going to have Naruko be your messenger."

"Of course, after all, she's my daughter and she's be unrelenting and brutal. Have a good day and I'm going to spend the rest of the day with Naruko," He grinned before flashing away.

Hiruzen sighed before he turned towards the wall were all the photos of the previous Hokages and said, "What would think of Konoha now? Hopefully, Itachi can turn this place around."

[With Minato]

He made his way into the compound and saw a literally tickled pink Naruko wearing a robe with Kurama resting in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair as she leaned against Kyoka was lying next to her reading a book.

"Hello, Dad."

"Naruko," He smiled as he nodded briefly to the other two who nodded back in turn

"What did you do today?"

"Hm~, had a chat with two of your previous teachers."

"I see. Anything I should know?"

Minato took a seat near Kyoka and said, "I already have my successor planned for this village, although they don't deserve him."

"Him?" She asked

"The ABNU Crow."

Her eyes widened as she sat up and faced him, "Really? Big brother Itachi...you assigned him your successor? Not that I mind, it's just... Why?"

"Because he's the only one that can lead the village properly. Well, either him or Guy...and I'm not putting you through anything _urgh_ youth related."

"I'm so happy to have such a lovely father, now on the real question."

"Which would be?"

"What are we eating tonight?"

"Orange chicken with sticky rice," He shrugged

"Nice!" She grinned before sitting herself down at the table as Minato prepared food before she ate and conversed, after he finished wiping down plates, Naruko tugged at his arm, making him look back at her, "Yes?"

"Can I...sleep in your bed with you? Just for tonight?" She asked, practically steaming from embarrassment.

Minato smiled at her before taking her into his arms, bridal style before taking her off to bed and curling next to him as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You have to go back tomorrow...don't you?" She asked, softly

"Yes...You had an idea it would around three days, correct?"

"Yeah. I'm just happy I get to experience what its' like to be a spoiled Daddy's girl at least for a bit."

"I intend on spending a day with you tomorrow before I have to leave."

Naruko smiled as she nuzzled into Minato's chest as he watched her fall asleep, searing her peaceful face into his mind before he fell asleep as well, wrapping his arm around Naruko with a smile.

* * *

[Next Day]

Minato woke up and smiled at the sleeping face of his daughter before kissing the crown of her forehead and silently left after preparing breakfast for her and placed them on the table, just in case Naruko woke up before he came back and saw Kurama munching on a piece of bacon.

" **Yo...Where are you heading off to you so early?** "

"Let's just say I am wrapping up another loose end before I have to leave."

" **Hm...** "

"Kyuubi...I don't care what you do to everyone else in Konoha except Hiruzen and I have no right to ask this of you, but please watch over her. You were there for her when I couldn't be and those who I've given the task of raising her just pissed on my last wish."

" **Demons are more inclined to follow through on promises, no matter how much we don't like it.** "

Minato let out a chuckle, "That makes you a whole lot better than most of Konoha."

" **I'm pretty sure several rapists are better than Konoha at this point.** "

"Ugh...Don't remind me. Regardless, I'm here all day before I'm back under Death's reign. Just make sure she's able to live a long and happy life. I don't care whatever agreement you have with her, just make sure she's able to smile and laugh."

" **I promise,** " He stated, seriously

Minato smiled as he looked at the demon he sealed within his daughter and said, "Thank you."

The blond then made his way out, Kurama's eyes never leaving him as he left, before he looked up," **Minato Namikaze, huh...What an interesting human, just like the kit.** "

[With Minato]

He made his way towards the Hokage Tower and saw that he was being followed before he looked towards the rooftops and saw Kushina standing with her sons. He motioned her to enter the Tower before turning back.

Kushina looked at her husband and felt that something bad was going to occur, she pushed forward, she needed to do this, for her sons and herself.

'Naruko...' She thought before Akira nudged her forward as Shizou took her hand, giving her a small measure of comfort before the three left for the Hokage Tower.

[Hokage's Office]

Soon Minato, Kushina, and her two sons were inside the office and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a kunai as Minato rested his head on his fist, looking at his wife. The one that he would have burned down the world to save and her two children.

'That aren't mine...' He thought, sadly

"Minato-kun," Kushina whispered, closing the distance between them as she raised a hand to touch his cheek.

Minato could only ponder how revolted he felt now, in comparison to how his stomach used to do flips and tricks whenever she touched him while he was still alive.

He brushed off her hand and said, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kushina stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I couldn't handle being in Konoha without you."

"And you think that leaving my daughter here with no form of motherly support excuses you?"

"She was supposed to be protected by Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade..."

"And she wasn't! She was literally raised on the streets, almost constantly raped on a nearly bi-weekly basis and routinely beaten! How dare you think otherwise, did you even check up on her? Did you just cut yourself out of her life entirely and then when she's like what? After getting her headband you suddenly want to be the doting mother?"

"No! I wanted to rebuild Uzu before taking her with me!"

"And you got knocked up on the way, how does it feel being used like to be used as a cheap whore for sex?"

"I am not a whore! I was...in a dark place. I just...wanted to drown my sorrows for the loss of you."

"And yet not an inkling towards my own daughter."

"You mean, _our_ daughter?"

"No, I mean **my** daughter. You left her here in the dust with only four people to take care of her and the demon who was once inside of you took care of Naruko more than either of us did, but even though I died, I still tried to make amends with her. You, who was alive all this time, only has the rebuilding Uzu as an excuse? What happened after you rebuilt it?"

"After rebuilding the country and found what remains of the lost Uzumaki clan we celebrated, which led to me being drunk and-"

"And another child that you showed motherly affection too."

Kushina winced as if she had been hit, before Minato said, "How did you plan your meeting with Naruko would go? Did you truly think that she would allow you to speak after how much you screwed her over?"

Before she could speak Shizuo spoke up, "Sir, you say that neither Kakashi-san, Jiraiya-sama, and Tsunade-sama took care of Naruko?"

Minato lost some of his tension as he looked down sadly at the young boy and said, "No they didn't. They left her high and dry."

Akira shouted, "But how! We were told we were going to marry her from the time we were three and that she was loved and pampered here...How could that...be,"

Minato looked at the two boys with pity before his eyes hardened as he looked at Kushina, "What do you mean that you would have Naruko marry them?"

She said, "I thought there would be no better choice than her step-siblings, I mean who could match an Uzumaki?"

"Nevermind that she would be practically disgusted over the idea of marrying her step-brothers? Even if she doesn't see you as kin, your stigma will be passed onto them."

"You don't know that."

He gave her a flat look, "I've spent the last two days with her, I can tell she has my temperament and she's stubborn like you, but she is unforgiving and unrelenting. She will, does and possibly will always hate you. You caused that. Do not drag them down with you. Your own actions caused her to hate you and if you try to force her, she will kill you and take down your sons with you."

Akira's mind was a mess as he couldn't what he was hearing, the wife he planned on impressing and wooing wanted nothing to do with their mother and could have a perfect reason to do so, while Shizuo was in deep contemplation.

'I need to see her,' He thought

Minato looked at the two boys and said, "Can the both of you please wait outside?"

They looked at Kushina who nodded at them and they made their way out the door, once it closed was when Minato became serious.

She was about to speak before Minato cut off, "Listen, you miserable whore. The only reason I was somewhat nice to you before was for your sons. I am not going to spew hate at them because they are the only innocent party and I refuse to be like the rest of Konoha that will lay crap on a child. I'm telling you, leave my daughter alone. You gave up all rights to her, you have no say in how she lives her life-"

"But what the Kyuubi?! He could be influencing her to-"

"To do what? To what I am aware of he hasn't done anything other than watch over her or trained her to become as strong as she is now. I don't care whether their relationship is father and daughter or they are lovers, what I do know is that you are on both of their shit lists."

"I-"

"Nothing, Kushina. Nothing you can say can ever make what you did right. But if you are still so disillusioned to think that you still have a chance-" He pulled out an old, thick, leather-bound diary and handed it to her, "Read this. All of it in its' entirety and whether you kill yourself afterword is no concern on mine."

"What is it?"

"Read it and find out, now get out of my office and go back to your village with your sons. Raise them the right way and try and make yourself to be even the quarter of the woman I thought you were."

Kushina teared up as she pressed the book against her chest before fleeing the room, taking her sons with her.

Minato released a deep breath before heading back to the compound to find Naruko who had just finished eating.

"Hey, Dad. Where did you go?"

He smiled at her and said, "Just wrapping another loose end. Do you want to spend the day with me?"

She stood up and closer to him, "Sure. But where are we going?"

"To festival on the edge of the Fire Country."

"R-really?" She asked, softly before turning towards Kurama and Kyoka who nodded

" **Have fun, kit.** "

" _Have a pleasant time, my Lady._ "

She grinned before giving Minato a crushing hug and said, "Can we go now, please?"

"Sure."

"Bye!" She smiled before the two left as Kurama slumped on the table

" _Are you jealous?_ "

" **I ain't jealous.** "

" _You sure?_ " He grinned

" **Don't test me, little soul or I'll eat you.** "

" _Don't be mean. Besides, he has one day left which is today._ "

" **I know, but what annoys me is how hurt she is going to be when he's gone.** "

Kyoka sighed, " _I know, but it's better for her to have memories than to not have them at all. Besides at least he tries to make up for all the years he lost in comparison to that bitch._ "

" **Fair point. I'm going to nap in the sun,** " Kurama yawned before he shifted into his fox form and made to rest on the patio.

" _Hmph,_ " He huffed as he drank his morning tea, ' _Demon king or not, he still enjoys his naps like any child._ '

[With Minato and Naruko]

The two changed into kimonos as Minato wore a white one with blue swirls on it and Naruko wore a dark red and black one with ivy motifs.

They walked hand and hand as they sampled everything they could get their hands on, playing fair games and buying multiple trinkets that Minato bought for her and took multiple pictures that Naruko would treasure forever.

Then, Minato felt Death was tugging on him, telling him it was time to come back, making him nudge her and motioning his head back to Konoha. They made the trip back quickly and he laid down on the couch, his head in his daughter's lap as he said, "I'm sorry for everything that you have been put through, but you've grown so much and are so beautiful. It's a damn shame I can't give you off to your future husband or do anything of the sort, but I will always watch over you."

"I love you, Dad. I love you so much."

He grinned, making her match him before he dissolved into bright balls of light before fading away from existence, his warmth stayed with her before fading as well, leaving her to look down at her lap, before she clutched her fists into the kimono he bought for her.

Kurama gently took her chin as he sat down beside her and said, "Go ahead, kit. Cry as much as you want."

That's when the dam broke and Naruko cried into his chest as he rubbed circles into her back as she sobbed into the night. Hiruzen watched the entire proceeding through his crystal ball and whispered, "Take care of her. She needs the both of you more than you know."

* * *

[Two Days Later]

The village was silent after Minato tore literally everyone a new asshole to shit through and Hiruzen announced that he passed on, but his rulings were still in effect. Suicide and mental hospital submissions were through the roof, but Naruko didn't give a shit about that.

She made her way to the hospital to visit Hiruzen with Kyoka on her hip and Kurama back in his seal for the moment as she made her way into Hiruzen's room who was being checked on by doctors assigned to him.

When she entered, they bowed to her, much to her dismay before she dismissed them without saying a word as she took a seat beside her grandfather in everything but blood as she asked, "How are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that?"

"I feel better. This entire month has been nothing but a fucking rollercoaster, especially the last couple of days."

He smiled, "I can see a bit of light returning in your eyes. What did you do that was enlightening?"

"I went to a festival with...Dad."

"I take it you have plenty of pictures?"

"Yeah."

"Show me later."

"Okay."

Before the conversation could go any further a heavily disheveled Kakashi made his appearance.

"Naruko, I need to talk to you."

Naruko coldly stated, "We have nothing to talk about, Kakashi."

"I'm your sensei and you should treat me with respect!" He shouted, the scent of alcohol heavy on his breath

She squinted at him in disgust, "Says the person who tried to maim me to impress his sensei? Why should I respect you? You...are a miserable failure and a hypocrite. Go tell your words to Haruno and Uchiha they need them. It seems when you saw both myself and Kyu out in the open you knew you fucked up and had to do damage control. But I am not the thick-headed genin that you liked to make miserable throughout my unfortunate time under your 'leadership.' I am a kunoichi under the leadership of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Now memorize these words. Fuck. Off."

Kakashi then left, stumbling down the hall before he fainted and was taken to a separate room, making Hiruzen sigh in pity.

"I'm retiring..."

"And Itachi is taking the job?"

"Your father told you, hasn't he?"

"Yep!"

He let out a soft laugh, "It's true, but I told Jiraiya that Tsunade would be the next Hokage so he could get her back."

Naruko twitched before a sneer became apparent in her features, "The drunkard?"

"Naruko..."

"My apologies, Gramps, it's just...she's so-urgh!"

"I know. But it will only be for the meantime until Itachi comes back."

"Fine, I accept, but I do I find her?"

"Well..."

The door slammed open and Jiraiya came in and was about to announce his speech before Naruko kicked him right in the nuts, making him collapse, clutching his now swollen nuts.

She spat, "Pathetic fucker. Really, Gramps, him?"

"He's the only one that can find her without tipping her off."

She sighed, "Very well, if you insist. But if she insults you or dad in any way, I'm dragging her back her by her tits via rusty fish hooks. She has no choice."

He slumped against his pillow, "Do what you have to do, Naruko."

"Thank you, be safe and heal. I expect my chess match when you come back and tell Konohamaru that I will visit him when I come back."

"Of course, he misses his big sister."

She smiled at him, before frowning at Jiraiya, "Pervert, I expect you to be at the gate within the hour and if you aren't or anywhere near the hot springs I am going to force you into a chastity belt."

Naruko then flashed out as Jiraiya picked himself off the floor, "Did you really allow her to do that to me?"

Hiruzen gave him a blank stare, "This coming from the man who hid from Minato who was on a manhunt for you. He told her to be extra brutal with you not doing your job. Roll with the punches, Jiraiya you always have."

Jiraiya gave him a hurt look, but Hiruzen wasn't moved in the slightest as the white-haired sannin made his way to the gate and saw Naruko there, ignoring the shaking Kushina and her two sons.

"Hurry the fuck up, Jiraiya," She said as she walked past the gate

As they walked, getting further away from Konoha he asked, "So what was that about?"

"None of your concern. Now lead."

Jiraiya grumbled before leading Naruko to the gambling district and they go off into a bar and he grinned at a familiar pair of tits and was about to call out to her before Naruko punched him through a wall and coldly stated, "You are an idiot."

She made her way towards Tsunade's booth as they watched her and said, "Someone please get me a sweet chilled cucumber sake!"

A waiter nodded and rushed to give the girl her order as Naruko propped her head by her hand as Shizune who couldn't herself but to ask, "Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?"

"Hmph, I would say I'm an old soul," She smiled before the waiter gave what she asked for and she smiled as she knocked it back with no hassle, making Tsunade was sitting next to her assistant raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" She quipped

"Naruko Sosuke and I have to say I am very disappointed by the sight in front of me."

Jiraiya slid into the booth just as Tsunade's eyes took on a darker tone, "What do you mean by that?"

"Considering the fact that I am looking at a miserable old drunkard who is a shame on her family name."

Tsunade's killing intent slowly grew as Naruko just sipped her sake as Shizune and Jiraiya started to shiver.

"You little shit. How dare you say that to me?" She spat, standing up and glaring down at the unamused form of Naruko still sipping her sake.

Jiraiya raised his arms in a pacifying gesture, "Please calm down, princess. Naruko, what the hell, apologize!"

Naruko rolled her eyes as Jiraiya talked her down before he said, "Sensei wants you to be the Fifth Hokage."

"I refuse. That job is nothing but a fool's job."

"Tsunade..."

"I refuse Jiraiya, do you know how many people I have lost to Konoha of all places, I refuse, the place is nothing but a-" Naruko snorted, before bursting into a fit of laughter, making Tsunade quickly turn red.

She shoved Jiraiya out of the way as she made to leave after paying the waiter.

Naruko turned around and said, "I don't think I ever met someone so pathetic in my life. The First, the Second, and the Fourth must be rolling in their graves. What a damn shame to beautiful legacy by a man who was the First God of Shinobi, all brought down by a spoiled brat who chooses to drown herself in sake and waste all her family's fortunate in gambling in which you can't even do that."

Tsunade followed her out of the bar as she screamed, "How dare you say that to me! Don't you know who I am?"

"Tsunade Senju, the failure of the drunken style and all-around waste of space."

Tsunade's control snapped and she made to punch off Naruko's head only for her fist to meet a clear reflective surface in front of her.

"What the hell?!" She screamed as she made to smash the damn thing down.

Naruko sighed, 'Hado no. 81, Danku...Only more refined that it completely surrounds my person instead of just in front of me.'

"You need to understand Tsunade that you can't have everything that you want and that Gramps wants you back, even though you are a miserable brat."

That only made Tsunade angrier that was when Naruko released the hado technique before appearing in front of Tsunade, quickly slashing her in every direction, causing cuts to form on nearly every inch of her body as blood started to come out, making her freeze and twitch as she recalled the death of Dan and her baby brother.

Naruko gave her a crushing blow to the face, making her fall a few feet away from her original position as the blonde slowly walked towards the shivering, blood-covered woman, forcing the busty sannin to look at her.

"Look at you. How pathetic, the Senju princess is just a miserable brat crying over the things that she has lost. Well, so has everyone. Do you think that you are only who wishes to mourn? You have been mourning for way too long and its' about fucking time someone dragged you out of your little reality that nothing can affect you because they can. I'll leave you to clean yourself up and we are going to Konoha under Gramp's order. If you run, I'll hunt you down and drag you by your tits to Konoha, damn the consequences," She then knocked the blonde Senju unconscious and told Jiraiya and Shizune, "Clean her up and make sure she's sober."

As Naruko went to check in at a hotel, two observers were watching the proceedings with interest.

"She's brutal isn't she?"

"Hn."

[With Naruko]

She stripped herself down and took a shower, before a knock on the door rang out, making her turn off the water and said, "Wait a minute."

She then put on a simple black t-shirt and yoga pants from the travel scrolls she always had on hand and clipped on her kunai pouch before opening the door and saw it was Shizune.

"Can I come in?"

Naruko opened the door for her to step in before closing it behind her as she asked, "What do you want?"

"What you did was out of line, Naruko-san."

"Really?"

"Yes. It could have been handled in a better way and-"

"Shizune, there is no better way with people like Tsunade. She's a drunkard. She lashes out at people, the pervert Jiraiya even though he deserves it most of the time is unhealthy."

"She's going through several things..."

"For the past near decade and a half? You are enabling her to do this."

Shizune growing frustrated and shouted, "Why should you care?"

"I don't care. In fact, I hate Tsunade considering that thing you are enabling right now is my godmother."

Shizune paled as she stuttered out, "G-godmother?"

"Yes. She was, but tell me something. How many experiences did you lose from babying Tsunade?"

"W-what?"

"How many years do intend on giving of watching walk around in a drunken stupor How long are you going to be on the run? How does it feel being the caretaker of a drunken, gambling deadbeat? How long will it be until she sells your body to pay off her gambling debts or maybe she already does?"

 ***Smack!***

Naruko had her head turned to the side as Shizune had tears in her eyes with her hand outstretched.

Naruko let out a husky chuckle and said, "Did I hit the nail on the head? Poor woman."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! NOT THE STORY! I was on a roll with this chapter and I just had to type this out and send it out to you all. Nothing is better than a sweet update on a Sunday morning, now if you will excuse me, Biochemistry work is calling me and won't let up.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews!**

 **(guest) FlameXFullmetal - Thank you and I am so happy you enjoyed it!**

 **PinkiePieParty122894 - Of course, but unfortunately not Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruko will do that just fine. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Pravus666 - Thanks man and it's about damn time. It always pisses me off in canon that Hiruzen didn't do much for Naruto and in my story, he truly thinks of Naruko as his granddaughter and actively helped her. That and its' true, it's the silent ones that can be the most vicious because when they explode they explode loudly. Also, no on Kyoka changing his form, I don't see a point in it though. As Kyoka is fine as he is. Moving on, blood traitors shall receive no quarter and thank you for the perfect rating.**

 **Xerox45 - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Krecier - Thank you and I loved writing the scene with Naruko and Yakumo its' one of my favorites and I don't mind writing more scenes with her, maybe I'll make one of her being confronted by Ino or Sakura. Maybe on the Daddy fetish thing, but a taste in older men or boys who are mature. And No! The series will not end soon! I still have plenty more to write! It will not stop until I say it will!**

 **917brat - Thank you! I love reviews like yours, they are one of the few reasons other than for my enjoyment that I keep on writing.**

 **AnimeKing211 - His appearance is sadly short-lived though. Kushina will get hers don't worry.**

 **(guest) Zero fullbuster - Thank you!**

 **Highline - He does~!**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark - Thank you! And sorry his appearance is short-lived but he can't stay there forever and him spending time with Naruko brings out her more feminine and child-like side of her she had to bury in order to survive or not have her mind crack under the pressure.**

 **Perseus12 - Thank you and I just love your reviews on practically every story of mine!**

 **Beautiful-Liar13 - Thank you!**

 **Alex2909 - Yeah he was back for the moment, but he truly can cause some hell, huh? I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846 - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Draph91 - I already PM'd you my response to your first question and yes, Naruko would have wiped the floor with Sasuke in both ways, until he was nothing but a bloody smear on the floor.**

 **nero99 - As they should, I'm damn sure I would and I'd tear Konoha to the ground after inviting Iwa to piss on the ashes and have a BBQ. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **naes151- Thank you and I feel it would be better for Gaara to have his own demon backing him up, but I'll get to Mr. One later on in the story. I'm glad you enjoyed Chouji's match and Minato tore several assholes to shit through and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Mizukodai - Hope you enjoy!**

 **Eternity456 - I am glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Greer123 - Yes, he is and I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **(guest) naruto - Thank you and I hope you like this one!**

 **The Sith'ari - Pretty much, Yakumo, Kurama, Kyoka, and Kamui are in it for sure, I'm still debating on Tayuya and maybe Itachi and that would be it. I don't want it to be too big. That idea sounds lovely and I'll put it into the works later and I'll give you credit.**

 **HyperA1985 - No, the only 'Naruto' in my universe is Naruko Sosuke, no dimension hopping or anything like that okay? Naruto will not be a part of this story. There is only Naruko. No exceptions.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Want to Try Your Luck?**

* * *

Shizune felt tears about to fall from her eyes as she gasped, "How can you say such horrible things?"

Naruko smirked as she brushed a finger against her struck cheek, "Quite easily. Why would you slap me otherwise? The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"Tsunade never did anything like that to me. I owe her my life! She treats me like her own daughter!" She snapped at the young blonde

Naruko pushed Shizune back on the bed as their eyes locked on each other.

"Is that what you really think? 'She treats me like a daughter.' Is that what she tells you when you are holding the door for her to escape her debts? Or is it when you are holding her ponytails as she throws up gallons upon gallons of alcohol into the toilet. Or did you come to that conclusion yourself in order to deal with all the shit you have to deal with."

Shizune barely managed to tear her eyes from the icy blue gaze as she made to stare at the wall across her.

She chuckled, "It's so sad, isn't it? To be so devoted to someone who only drinks their life away."

Shizune refused to answer as Naruko pressed her chest against hers as she moved to whisper in her ear, "Tell me. How deep is your devotion to the drunkard?"

The older woman snapped her head to refute Naruko's claim before Naruko's next words made her flinch, "Kitsune Art: Willful Submission."

Naruko watched as Shizune's muscles relaxed as her eyes showed that they were glazed over as she whispered, "What do you desire from me?"

"Hmm, how deep is your devotion to Tsunade?"

Shizune said in a monotone, "It runs very deep. I love her and tried my best to make sure she's comfortable. But she kept skipping out on paying the casino what she owes them. Then she started to skip out on the tab in bars. Five years after Tsunade left the village, she ran out on a bar/casino run by a pair of brothers. The Valentine brothers. They were completely ruthless as they stormed the hotel we were staying at and Tsunade was completely unconscious from a drinking binge. I stepped out of the room we were staying in-"

[Flashback]

Shizune stood in front of the door as she heard the mad cackling making her wince.

Luke Valentine has pale skin with long blond hair tied with a white ribbon at the end and green eyes. A pair of silver glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a white suit with a black overcoat resting on his shoulders.

Jan Valentine has dark skin with chin-length dark hair. He wears an old leather jacket with multiple rips in it with a baggy gray wife-beater with washed out jeans and boots. He has multiple golden piercings and a dark blue cap with a white-and-gold eye design on the front.

The older brother, Luke sighed as he coldly commented, "Please be quiet, Jan. We need to find the woman who skipped out on her bill. That gagging you call a laugh will alert her and make her flee."

"Ah~, the drunken big-titted bitch? A bet she'll be a hard fuck and if she fights, can I cut off her arms and legs?"

"Who is going to carry her back once you're done?" He quipped

"Like you won't join me in fucking the whore," Jan spat as he trudged down the hall before Shizune fell into his line of view.

"Ah~! You're the boy that was with the big titted bitch, weren't ya?" He shouted, making Shizune wince

"She's a woman, Jan," Luke stated as he observed the brown-haired woman.

"Ah~!...I don't see it," He snorted, turning away from Shizune in boredom

"We are here for your companion. Give her to us and you won't be harmed," Luke stated firmly

"I cannot do that," She whispered softly

Luke gave a cold glare as Jan grinned, "Killing time-Oomf!"

Both brother's eyes widened as Shizune slammed her lips on the younger brother before he ripped his lips from her as he said, "Not bad...for a flat chested bitch."

Shizune forced herself to blush as she unraveled the tie wrapped around the waist of her kimono, showing her chest bindings, which she removed and unsealed, showing a pair of breasts on par with Tsunade's.

"Well, well, looks like someone has been hiding things from us," Luke grinned as he groped her from the side as he pulled her against him.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"You can do whatever you want to me, but leave my friend alone."

"Willing to give yourself to save your friend. Let's see how long you last. If you can please us, we will let go of your friend's debt."

"But~, if ya don't then we'll turn your bitch ass out so much that shitting yourself will make ya brain melt."

Shizune nodded as she was led to an empty hotel room before she suddenly found herself stripped of everything she was wearing and tossed on the bed.

Luke then forced himself on her first, tear her pussy open, making both brother's eyes widen before a dark grin settled on their faces.

"She's a virgin, tell me, bitch? Are you are a virgin in your other holes as well?"

Shizune was in too much pain to answer, but Jan only grinned as he stripped, showing multiple piercing as he shoved himself inside of her ass making her bite through her lower lip causing the two to laugh as they fucked her.

The dark-haired woman thought the pain would never end before she felt a needle stick into her arm, making her gasp as the drug she was injected with immediately took their toll on her, pushing back her personality as they ravished her body again and again before the early morning settled in.

The brothers were finally sated as Luke got dressed as Jan finished, cumming inside of her pussy and dropped her on the bed like a ragdoll.

Shizune was completely tuckered out and covered in cum, every part of her body ached in pain and slight pleasure.

"Not bad for a first timer and she was tight the entire time. I'm heading back, bye bitch," He grinned as walked out

Luke lifted her head up by her hair and said, "Your friend's debt will be cleared, get yourself cleaned up, oh and the drug you were injected with, heightens fertility, best of luck."

The blond then left, leaving Shizune to clean herself up as she dragged herself to the bathroom and sat in the shower and wept as the cum seeped from her body.

An hour into her mourning, a harsh knocking startled her as Tsunade's voice rang out, "Shizune! Get out here! I know you get frustrated sometimes, but I didn't think you would be the type to go and fuck with two random men. I got a bunch of noise complaints that woke me up."

Shizune's eyes never looked emptier before she automatically replied, "I'm sorry. I am in the shower."

"Well, hurry the hell up. We need to move," Tsunade sighed as she walked away.

~A few days later~

While Tsunade was loudly snoring in the bed made up of both her own and Shizune's, the dark-haired woman was fretting over the pregnancy test and when it gave her the results she softly sobbed and laughed in both relief and loss.

It was negative.

[Present]

Naruko said, "Release."

Shizune's eyes lightened then dulled in realization as tears ran full force down her cheeks.

"You know?"

"I do now. Such devotion should be commended, but she truly doesn't give a shit. How she uses and abuses you as she sees fit. You poor thing. Giving your first time which should have been with a dear one to a couple of sleazeballs and she's not even grateful."

"I never told her because I had a feeling that she wouldn't believe me. I thought that it would get better with time and she would appreciate me and I would never do it again. But-"

Naruko smiled as she got off of her as she said, "But it never did. It happened again and again, tell me. How much to do you hate her?"

Shizune snapped as she sat up, "I don't hate her...I DESPISE HER! I fucking despise her and her miserable habits. I had tried so hard, but nothing worked! She drinks and drinks and drinks! My uncle was a love-struck fool to fall for her, she's so fucking pathetic that the mere thought of her makes me puke! I give so fucking much, yet all she does is cry, bitch, and moan about her losses. I-AAAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!"

She finished with a primal scream of rage as she fisted the covers of Naruko's bed as the blonde just watched in silence before lifting Shizune's head and bringing her close to her chest.

"You have been waiting to do that for a long time, haven't you? Don't hold back, let out all the sobs that you buried, deep inside yourself."

The dam broke and Shizune broke down, screams mixed with her sobs as she tried to bury herself into Naruko's chest, the tears and sobs of anguish didn't stop, she couldn't stop them and it just kept coming as her body shook from the force of her emotions. Naruko just ran her fingers through Shizune's hair as she continued to cry.

This continued for an hour until Shizune finally managed to collect herself and she wiped her eyes as she sat up and said, "I'm sorry for ruining your nightshirt."

"It's fine," Naruko stated as she removed the drenched shirt and exchanged it for a new one.

"I don't know what came over me," Shizune whispered

Naruko huffed, "You released what appeared to be a near decade of anguish."

"Again, my apologies for striking you before," She bowed

"Considering the amount of shit you just told me, I am willing to excuse you if you do something for me."

"What would that be?"

Naruko grinned as she whispered in Shizune's ear, "Let Tsunade hang herself," making her stiffen before she commented, "Why? And how?"

"That's simple. Do nothing. And if you do that request, I'll give you a present that you won't forget."

Shizune looked at the dark blue eyes of the young blonde in silence.

* * *

[With Tsunade]

He just finished wrapping bandages around Tsunade's arms as she took care of her legs and she asked, "Who was she?"

Jiraiya looked at her, "...She's our goddaughter."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "You mean, she's-"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, Tsunade. She is the daughter of Minato and Kushina. We left her to rot and she hates the both of us."

Tsunade huffed, "Regardless, she had no right to do that to me. She dares call me pathetic. Me!"

Before Jiraiya could speak, Shizune opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Shizune," The pair said softly

Shizune barely glanced at them before she said, "I'm going to bed."

"Did you talk to her?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes. I'm sorry, I am just really tired and I need to get some sleep," She said as she quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and turned in, turning away from the pair as her mind swirled with Naruko's words and her dark eyes before her tiredness took over taking her to the land of dreams.

"We will continue this in the morning. Good night, princess," He smiled, making Tsunade slightly nod at him as Jiraiya flashed back to his hotel.

Tsunade glanced at Shizune who buried herself in her blanket and was fast asleep.

* * *

[With Jiraiya]

He made his way into the hotel entering the room where Naruko was and he found Naruko reading a scroll on the ceiling and said, "Have you come to bitch at me for how I treated your big-titted ex-teammate?"

He snorted as he leaned against the door, "I assume Shizune did plenty of that."

"Oh, she tried. But she couldn't help but viciously realize that Tsunade is just a miserable drunkard and a shit gambler."

Jiraiya tried to keep his temper in check as he growled, "Naruko..."

She looked up from her scroll and said, "My apologies, if that is what you wish to hear."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because it's interesting. Now is there anything else?"

He sighed, "Just...go to bed."

Naruko watched Jiraiya exit from her room with a grin as she landed on the floor to the likeness of a cat as she settled in her bed as she rolled the scroll up and grinned, "I can't wait until we go back to Konoha. With Shizune no longer in Tsunade's corner, she gets to face her punishment and I can't wait to see it."

She let out a low series of chuckles as she turned off the light in her room as she thought, 'Let's see how vile you can be, Dad.'

The rest of the night was then spent dreaming about her and her loved ones and Konoha burning to cinders in the background.

* * *

[Outskirts of the Rain Village: Akatsuki Hideout]

Pain's cold monotone voice rang out in the dark cave, "Is everyone present, Konan?"

"Yes, Pein-sama," She stated, softly

"Very well, let's begin. Zetsu, what information do you bring?"

A half white/half black man grinned, "Apparently there is a lot more to the Kyuubi container than meets the eye. You see, it was known that she was a dead last, but that's not the case as she has been trained by Hiruzen himself and has the ability to release the fox out in a human form. The same can be said for the Ichibi container whose demon now has his own human form."

The cave was silent before Pain said, "This...is concerning. What else?"

"Naruko Uzumaki is the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and the Fourth was briefly alive for an estimate of three days."

"The Fourth was alive?" Deidara yelled

"You can thank Orochimaru for that. He's under Death's rule when he massacred the entire invasion force of Orochimaru's failed attack on the village."

"I see...So he's no longer alive, correct?" Kakuzu stated

"No, he is no longer alive. But there is talk about making Tsunade the Fifth Hokage. They sent Naruko and Jiraiya to find her and bring her back."

"Anything else?"

"Along with the fact that she has a blade, but nothing else to be concerned about. Oh and she executed nearly two-hundred people," He shrugged

Kisame whistled with a shark-like grin, "Not bad."

Konan asked, "Did she snap and go on a massacre?"

"No. It was because of the Fourth when he was still alive allowed Naruko to kill the near 200 people for nearly raping her during her childhood."

Shock filled the cave as Konan repeated, "Nearly 200 people tried to rape her?"

"Actually the total number her attempted rapists are 332."

"And you know that information, how?"

"I was one of her guardians who actually protected her when she was younger."

"I see, but what happened to the rest?"

"I killed the rest."

"So they tried to rape her when she was younger?" Konan said, hiding her unease underneath an emotionless facade.

"The earliest known rape attack was when she was two years old, the earliest violent attack on her person was when she was six months old and was nearly smothered to death with a pillow. I killed the person before it could cause her any damage."

"...How is the bitch still alive or hasn't snapped like the Suna container?" Hidan asked, scratching his head

Itachi only shrugged as an answer.

Pain stated, "Regardless of what she suffered through, she is still needed for the plan. Itachi, Kisame, find her and bring her back."

Kisame yawned, "On it."

Itachi didn't refuse but just closed his eyes.

* * *

[Fastforward - Early morning]

Itachi and Kisame made their way to the hotel where Naruko was staying at and Itachi knocked on the door, making Naruko yawn as she muttered out, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

She jumped out of bed, still in her pajamas and rubbed her eyes as she opened the door and saw both Itachi and Kisame in the doorway as Itachi said, "Hello Naruko, please come with us."

Naruko smiled, "Of course," as she made her way past them and made to exit from the hallway before she turned towards them and said, "Are you both going to stand around like a bunch of lumps all day or are you going to lead me?"

They glanced at each other before they took after her and exited the hotel and the city before entering a forest before they stopped for a moment as Naruko sat on a log she cut from a nearby tree.

As the pair of them took a seat as Naruko smiled, "Itachi, it has been so long."

"That it has..." He softly said

"The two of you have a history?" Kisame stated

"He was like an older brother to me and still kind of is. Also, I have a message from the Third."

Itachi glanced at Kisame and Naruko said, "He can listen if he wants too."

"What is it?"

"The old man wants you to be the Fifth Hokage," She smiled

Itachi just stared at her, "...The joke isn't funny, Naruko."

Naruko huffed as she pulled out a scroll with brown borders and tossed it to Itachi who opened it and it read;

 _Itachi Uchiha,_

 _By the power vested in me and by recommendation of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze you are to be the Fifth Hokage. I sent Naruko with the scroll, knowing with her uncanny luck she would be the best chance at finding you. Your previous mission is terminated and you are ordered to come back._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi_

He re-read the letter twice before he looked at Naruko and then he fainted, falling to the ground with a thump.

Kisame and Naruko looked at the unconscious Uchiha before looking at each other before cracking up laughing, waking up Itachi who found both them laughing, just snorted as he waited for the two to stop.

After a while, the two finally stopped, but Kisame kept snickering where Itachi ignored him as he said, "It's actually real, he really wants me to be the Fifth Hokage?"

"Yep, he does."

"Hn," He huffed as he burned the scroll to ashes

"Can he come too? You can never have too many bloodthirsty ninjas," She asked, pointed towards the blue-skinned ninja

Itachi glanced at his partner who only gave a grin, "Why not? The only one who is actually a challenge is Itachi and if he's gone then it will be boring as hell."

"Sweet. Just sneak into Konoha and go to the Third, I'll send him a message so he'll be expecting the both of you. I can't wait to see the faces of everyone when you are given the hat."

"You stopped hiding, haven't you?"

Naruko gave him a dark grin and said, "Yes. I have. Let's just say your brother being a literal backstabber made me decide to shed my mask for good."

Itachi refused to wince, "My apologies."

"Don't be sorry. It's your shit of a brother that has to be sorry. Well, considering that I stomped the shit of him for it, and you are going to become the Fifth is something that just makes it sweeter," Her face turned softer as she continued, "I would really like you back."

Kisame glanced at his partner, "Well?"

Itachi sighed, "Fine, but it's going to cause mayhem. People won't like it."

"Those who don't like it can lick the bottom of a reinforced Akichimi toilet and swallow the shit that comes with it. So~?"

"Yes, I accept."

Naruko grinned as she tackled Itachi to the ground as she nuzzled against his chest, "Big brother Itachi, I missed you so much!"

He smiled and hugged her back, "I missed you too."

"I take it, the next few weeks will be interesting," Kisame smiled

"Now, best of luck, Itachi. I will be seeing you soon," She smiled as she got up and made to flash away before Itachi commented, "And Tsunade?"

Naruko turned back to give him an empty grin, "Still the sharpest kunai. But she's going to face her punishment for neglecting her responsibility. After all, you are one of the few ABNU to actually do their damn job and she needs to face the music."

Then she disappeared in a flash and left the pair alone.

Kisame got up and stretched, "She's something else."

"That she is," Itachi sighed as he removed his cloak and burned it as Kisame tossed his cloak into the fire, watching it burn to ashes as they made their way to Konoha.

* * *

[With Naruko]

She entered her room with a grin before she pulled out a blank scroll and wrote that Itachi and his partner are coming and not to announce the pair until she arrived as she wanted to see the look on everyone's faces. And that he still owes her a chess match.

She flipped through multiple handsigns and summoned a small kit who yipped before taking the rolled up scroll in its mouth as Naruko, petting the kit's ears and said, "Take it to the Hokage, please."

The little fox nodded before poofing away.

She pulled out her blade and thought, 'Ah~, how lovely. Kyoka, would you like to take a bath with me?'

" _It would be an honor, My Lady,_ " He smiled as he shifted into his human form with ease as she made a clone prepare the bath.

The pair of them removed their clothes as they settled into the small, but comfortable bath as Naruko leaned against Kyoka's hard chest.

He nuzzled against her cheek and wrapped an arm underneath her chest as Naruko washed her hair and cleared it of the soap before she turned to face Kyoka and said, "You have something on your mind, don't you?"

" _That I do and it is a request if you are willing to listen?_ "

"I am always willing to listen, Kyoka."

He whispered in her ear, " _I want a massacre, My Lady_."

She let a smile settle on her face as she said, "Rather brazen of you, don't you think? Such a simple request but even a novice can detect how much you want it. But I'll concede to it."

He purred as he placed a kiss on her cheek, down to her neck and lower, then he picked her up and said, " _Will you allow me?_ "

"Do as you please, Kyoka," She whispered as he grinned before leading Naruko back to her bed for more...pleasurable activities.

Naruko's last thought before succumbing to pleasure was, 'A massacre... I can't wait...to crush all of my opponents to dust.'

* * *

[With Tsunade]

She was drinking with Jiraiya and as they were talking about their past sorrows and while he wasn't paying any attention, she slipped a small pill into Jiraiya's glass which he filled with a freshly opened bottle of liquor and watched as he drank and drank before he finally fell unconscious.

Tsunade looked at her teammate in a mixture of sadness and pity and said, "I'm sorry. But I need to do this."

She shrugged off her sluggishness as she made her way to meet with Orochimaru unaware of a pair of blue eyes following her before whistling, making her turn around to see the sunshine blonde, making a scowl settle on her face.

"What the fuck do you want, brat?"

"Shame on you, Tsunade and here I thought you would be more honorable."

"Did you think that I would actually be the Fifth Hokage?"

"No. Someone as pathetic as you doesn't deserve the title, you would shame it as you already shame both your grandfather and granduncle."

"You want to say that to my face, brat?" She snarled as her fists clenched and unclenched

Naruko pulled Tsunade down and said, "Someone as pathetic as you doesn't deserve the title, you would shame it as you already shame both your grandfather and granduncle."

Tsunade snapped and lifted her fist to punch off Naruko's head only her Naruko's fist to meet her own, canceling out her own strength. The busty blonde looked at Naruko in mounting horror before she felt a massive pressure fall on her and it was coming from the girl in front of her.

The pressure was unrelenting, Tsunade felt completely numb as her eyes dilated before the pressure became too much for Tsunade and she fainted in Naruko's arms.

She shook her head and whispered, "Pathetic..."

Naruko then laid Tsunade down and collected a piece of Tsunade's chakra and molded it with her own to shift into Tsunade's appearance and said, "Go to Orochimaru and when the moment is right, explode."

The clone nodded and made to arrive at the meeting point while Naruko made her way back into town to place a restriction seal on her.

[With the Clone]

She arrived at the location where both Orochimaru and Kabuto were waiting as the pale man gave a sickening grin, "So~, you've decided to join us?"

Tsunade just gave him a glare and said, "Let's just get this over with. I expect to be given what I owe."

"Of course, Tsunade."

Tsunade's hands glowed green as she made to heal the organ failure of Orochimaru's failing body before Kabuto slashed her chest with a chakra scalpel, forcing Tsunade back.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru stated flatly

"She was trying to poison you, my Lord."

"Anything to say, Tsunade?" He quipped as he watched the trembling form of Tsunade.

Her trembling stopped as she looked up to give him a grin, slightly confusing the snake sage before he immediately jumped out of the way, but Kabuto was much closer to her and couldn't get away fast enough.

 **KA-BOOM!**

An explosion that rocked the small gambling town and people where going to rush to find out what happened as a massive crater was all the remained of the street and near the epicenter was Kabuto who had both sides of his neck slashed open before he managed to stitched them closed as he coughed up a lot of blood.

"Fuck..." He gritted out

Orochimaru coldly thought, 'The brat must have been here. She's becoming a real pain in the neck.'

Kabuto stood up and lightly bowed, "Should I add her to the bingo book?"

"Yes, come along, you need to prepare my next body. This one has outworn its' usefulness. And the sooner we get Sasuke-kun, the better."

"Of course, sir," He said, as the pair melted into the ground.

[With Shizune]

The dark-haired woman was next to the bar, trying to wake up Jiraiya before she saw Naruko step in front of her dragging Tsunade behind her.

"Naruko."

"Yo. So the pervert is unconscious?"

"Yes, I think Tsunade drugged him. But why?"

"I found her trying to go to Orochimaru," She smiled

Shizune's eyes only darkened, "And you knocked her unconscious. I didn't hear anything other than an explosion not so far from here."

"Ah, that would be a clone of mine. Now, it's time to go back to Konoha."

"Okay, I'll get everything ready, do you need me to-"

"No, I have all of my items on my person."

"Alright then, I will meet you at the entrance of the town," She said, softly as she flashed away.

Naruko dragged both Jiraiya and Tsunade away with a massive grin on her face, the same matched by both Kyoka and Kurama.

After ten minutes, Shizune came back with several bags of luggage which Naruko sealed into a scroll and tossed to her, making her silently thank her.

Naruko nodded as she pulled out a pair of silver heavy duty fish hooks and a black scroll as Shizune asked, "What are you doing?"

The blonde just gave her a look before she went to work, leaving Shizune completely wide-eyed and several onlookers fled the scene in horror. The pair then started to walk away from the village and made their way towards Konoha.

Tsunade woke up first with a scream of pain, making Shizune hide a smirk of satisfaction which settled on her face.

Tsunade's scream woke up Jiraiya who gave a low groan in pain, still a bit out of it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She spat as she glared at Naruko who just glanced at her.

Tsunade's nipples were pierced through with fishhooks and Jiraiya was literally being dragged by a silver, spiked chastity belt.

"I told you I would drag you to Konoha by your tits. If you keep struggling or I'll rip your tits off and just drag you by your scalp instead."

Finally, the group arrived at the gates of Konoha and everyone was shocked to see Naruko dragged two of the students of the Third as if they were a pair of ruffians and she growled, "Move. Now!"

People made a path for her and Shizune and dropped them at the feet of Hiruzen.

"Yo, Gramps. I'm back."

He quirked up a smile, "I see that. You also bought me presents."

"Rather unflattering presents. Now, I'm heading to the hospital and taking the Sound ninja."

She snapped her fingers and removed the chastity belt from Jiraiya and tore the fish hooks from Tsunade before disappearing in a flash of light.

[Hospital]

She made her way inside and the desk clerk bowed her head, "Naruko-sama!"

Naruko refused to sneer as she said, "I am checking out the Sound ninja and placing under my protection."

"Y-yes, of course. Have a nice day," She said, meekly

Naruko didn't bother exchanging pleasantries as she made her way towards Tayuya's room and opened it only to be hit in the head with an empty bedpan.

Tayuya paled to practically translucent, as Naruko let the bedpan fall to the floor as she quipped, "Scared? You fucking should be. But, I'll deal with that later. Your legs are healed, correct?"

She nodded as Naruko stated, "Stand the fuck up."

Tayuya followed her order and said, "Follow me and I suggest you be on your best behavior, I am currently deciding whether or not to make you sleep on a mat or in a dog house. Don't test me."

She nodded as she followed slightly behind her.

[Outside]

As the pair made their way home as Naruko just wanted to take a hot bath in the hot springs, but she winced when she heard a soft, simpering voice call out to her, "N-Naruko-chan."

Naruko frowned as she slowly turned to face the meek form of Hinata, her knees buckling, her fingers rubbing together to push back her embarrassment as she gave her a weak smile.

She could hear both Kurama and Kyoka gag from within her mind as she released a ragged breath.

"What is it, Hyuuga? I'm tired from a long mission and I wish to rest."

She stuttered out, "I-I just want to a-ask if we c-could go on a date?

Naruko looked at her coldly as Hinata fidgeted under her dark glare.

* * *

[With Hiruzen]

He watched as Tsunade healed herself and reluctantly healed Jiraiya who was upset that she drugged him but she ignored that as she stared at her sensei and said, "I can't believe it, I'm back to the place I swore I would never return."

He gave her a blank glare as he said, "Are you ready?"

She let out a sigh, "If I have to, then yeah. I am ready to be the Fifth Hokage."

"Ah, actually that was a lie," Hiruzen quipped

"Eh," Both Jiraiya and Tsunade said

"What are you talking about? Of course, Tsunade is supposed to be the Fifth Hokage!"

"Oh, that's right. I asked Naruko not to tell you both, but you Tsunade will not be the Fifth Hokage. That has been declared by the Fourth Hokage himself."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Have you lost your marbles, Sarutobi? Minato died years ago."

"It seems that Jiraiya didn't tell you, but he was alive in this village for three days, after the chunin exams and the failed invasion committed by Orochimaru himself. He spent it tying up loose ends and spending time with his only daughter, you know...the one your neglected?"

Tsunade refused to feel bad as she said, "She was fine and all of this was a waste of time. I'm leaving, come on, Shizune."

As she turned to leave, Hiruzen sighed before he snapped his fingers, making her kneel as she felt her body refuse to get up.

"Actually you aren't leaving. It is about time you wake up to reality Tsunade. I allowed you to leave due to the pain that you had suffered, but it has been too long and many people have suffered far worse than you have and yet they still continue to fight. It is about time you do your job."

She spat, "You can't do this!"

He just gave her a bored glance, "I can, will, and it is already done. You will do the job that you have been assigned to and you are forbidden from drinking any more alcohol. I will force you through rehab and you will not refuse."

"Damn you, you old bastard! Shizune! Help me!" She ordered

Shizune refused to move as Tsunade growled, "Dammit, Shizune help me!"

"Take her away, please," Hiruzen ordered as a pair of ANBU came and took Tsunade to an undisclosed location.

Shizune sighed as she recalled what Naruko said, " _Let Tsunade hang herself._ "

'I hope your gift is worth it...but seeing what punishment Tsunade gets may be a present in itself.'

Jiraiya looked at the spot where Tsunade once kneeled before he looked at Hiruzen.

He softly stated, "This is our punishment...for abandoning Naruko, isn't it?"

Hiruzen nodded, "The punishment is from Minato. Now, are you going to run or are you going to accept your punishment like a man?"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I am going to catch up on my PM's later on, but I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. It's only going to get worse. Also, Hinata will NOT be in the harem, I refuse! No Naruhina it will not happen in this story so let it die. Now, moving on, the next chapter...well, I always did enjoy writing out punishments. Sasuke's punishment in Despair isn't so Bad so highlight in yellow so, get ready for that. A different take on the whole Akatsuki meets Naruko and the skipped the battle entirely between the Sannin. Not bad...could be better.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Draph91 - You would think, wouldn't you?**

 **Xerox45 - Thank you and I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **reaperofages - I know and I am happy you enjoyed it!**

 **AmeMyst - Simple, they need to be tormented more. Killing them off too early would be much too easy. Why should I? When I can drag out their torment or delusions only for them to be crushed brutally later. It's more pleasurable.**

 **Hikari Nova - No, Naruko or her lovers will NOT be D-hopping. I don't feel like writing it.**

 **bankai777 - Hmm~, maybe, maybe not.**

 **DALucifer13 - Depends~.**

 **The Slith'ari - Hmm~, not saying. Mercy isn't my thing unless I feel like it. And yes, Kurama is 100% male.**

 **(guest) Zero fullbuster - Thank you!**

 **Perseus12 - I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **917brat - Your wish is my command~! Tayuya will see exactly how brutal Naruko can be when you annoy her and I am glad you enjoy it.**

 **Aclux - Damn straight!**

 **LoamyCoffee - You would think, wouldn't you?**

 **DannyPhantom619 - Glad you enjoy and I love your profile picture.**

 **naes151 - She will for a little bit until Naruko firmly put her in her place. Well, we shall see and Shizune will get what she deserves. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Michael Bourne - Oh, I have many plans for darling Tsunade.**

 **Galacter - I know right?**

 **PinkiePieParty122894 - Thank you!**

 **Beautiful-Liar13 - Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kushina will read the journal Minato gave her later.**

 **Greer123 - Thank you and no problem! I'm doing awesome!**

 **HyperA1985 - She already is.**

 **georgieisthepuncher - Thank you and Naruko will have a harem. It's not completed yet, though and it's both! XD**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark - Thank you and I know right?**

 **Eternity456 - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Le Phoque Blanc - Hm, something new I can watch, nice.**

 **Alex2909 - I know and I am glad you enjoyed Minato's revenge on Konoha.**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846 - She can and always will be.**

 **ArchAngel319 - Thank you**

 **nero99 - Thank you and I'm pretty sure all of us would have torn Tsunade a new one if we were in Naruko's shoes.**

 **Guest#1 - Hmm~, maybe, maybe not.**

 **Pravus666 - Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **harmony1994 - Thank you!**

 **Blackmill321 - Thank you!**

 **coolchick87 - Thank you, it means a lot.**

 **Monster King - Thank you!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bitter Desserts & Raven's Coronation**

* * *

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Jiraiya quipped

He shrugged, "I gain nothing from this, but you need to learn your lesson along with Tsunade."

...Jiraiya couldn't say anything as he bowed his head.

"So you submit?"

He let out a growl, "Fine, dammit. What is it?"

Hiruzen pulled a drawer from his desk and placed a box on the edge of his desk, in front of Jiraiya. He opened in it and his face twisted in confusion as he saw that it was a pair of headphones and a recorder.

He said, "You have to wear that for the duration of the time until the player is finished and follow what was on it."

"That's it?" He quipped

"That I know of. He didn't tell me what he put on it, as it was for your ears only."

Jiraiya just stared at him for a moment, before glancing at the pair of headphones and the recorder once more before leaving the office in a swirl of leaves.

'You all have no one to blame, but yourselves,' He sighed

"Um, Hokage-sama?" Shizune softly asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, Shizune-chan, what can I do for you?" He smiled as looking at the dark-haired woman.

"Um, I wanted to ask about the state of the hospital. Considering Tsunade is on punishment right now, it wouldn't be good for me to just lie around all day doing nothing."

Hiruzen gave her a soft smile, "Nice work ethic, I wish Tsunade had even half the control and work ethic that you do. My apologies if your years traveling with her had been...rough."

Shizune bowed, "It's not your fault, sir. The blame lies with her and her alone."

"Good to know. As of right now, you have total control over the hospital and its' state of affairs. If you have any ideas that could benefit the hospital and Konoha in its' entirety, please feel free to ask me."

"Of course, sir!" She bowed once again before excusing herself.

A pair of ANBUs entered and she squeezed past them, as they glanced at her leave before the tallest one shut the door behind them.

Hiruzen folded his hands together and said, "Now, Itachi, Kisame, are you ready?"

The pair removed their masks and said, "Yes, sir."

"Good, now Itachi let's catch you up to speed over what you have missed during your prolonged absence."

* * *

[With Tsunade]

"Release me at once! I'll fucking rip your heads off, do you hear me! Let me go, dammit!" She snarled, trying to get them to release her, but the two ABNUs continued to keep their iron grip on her arms.

Soon, the group arrived into an empty room as the pair tossed Tsunade inside and locked the door shut behind them. Tsunade pounded her fists on the door, screaming at them to open the door and that she was going to turn their heads into a pulpy mess before she saw the door fade into the wall.

After throwing another tantrum for ten minutes, she sighed as she rubbed her temples to push back her headache as she looked at her bare surroundings before she saw a table with a letter on it. She walked over and tore it open.

The letter started to shake and smoke in her hand, making her toss it away to the far corner of the room and braced herself for an explosion, but what happened next wasn't a bang. A swirl of wind came from the letter and a form came into sight.

Minato stood up, shaking off slight nicks in his back and shoulder blades as he had his eyes closed.

"Minato?" She whispered

He glanced at her shocked form as he said, "Tsunade..."

"How? You're dead, I know you are!" She said, still in awe

He just coldly looked at her, "I **am** dead. I have been since the day of the Kyuubi attack, but that part isn't important."

"Wha-" Minato suddenly punched right in the mouth, slamming her against the wall, making her clutch her sore mouth.

"The fuck! What the fuck was that for?!" She shouted, looking at the sunshine blond in question.

He slowly made his way towards her and said, "That was for neglecting my daughter. You know the one you swore to protect in case I ever died or Kushina wasn't able to take care of her. You broke your promise. You chose to drink your 'pain' away in order to avoid your responsibilities. Tell me...why shouldn't I rip out your throat right now?"

Tsunade snorted, "Like you can brat. The only thing going for you is your speed. Without that, you are barely a jounin."

He snorted in amusement, "This coming from the woman who can only throw her weight around. You have the skills of a drunken brawler. You are mid-chunin level at best without your strength. You are a failure to the name of Senju, Tsunade."

She turned red as she stood up and made to knock his head off and she felt her fist connect, but it didn't do anything. It was just her clenched fist against Minato's cheek, much to her shock.

"Pathetic," He stated, before he grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward as he kneed her in the stomach, making her puke as he stepped back and watched her clutch her stomach in pain as she spewed everything she ate from the previous day on the floor, coughing and hacking.

She glared up at him, only for him to kick her in the jaw, as she trembled in pain as he coldly stated, "Get up. Considering that you are so arrogant to believe you can't follow through with your promises, I need to rectify that. I'll break down your pride by beating you, again and again, to show you what's like to be Naruko. No matter how much you plead, no matter how much you beg, no matter how many times you soil yourself, I'll continue beating you until I feel you had enough. So STAND THE FUCK UP! I want to hear you squeal like a pig."

Tsunade sat up as she glared at Minato, spitting at his feet, "You expect me to squeal, huh? The only one who is going to be squealing is you!"

Minato gave a cold smirk as Tsunade charged at him, throwing punch after punch that the sunshine blond avoided with a simple smile on his face before he caught her right arm as she tried to slug him with her left only for him to catch it. He leaned back and slammed his forehead into hers, making her fall on her ass.

He followed up with kicking her in the face, breaking her nose, making her slam against the wall as he cracked his knuckles when she looked up at the cold look on his face.

She snarled at him only for him to punch her in the face, before starting to beat on her with his fists as she tried to defend herself, but Minato refused to allow her that opportunity as he broke both of her arms as he continued to wail on her. She started to curse at him and ordered him to stop before they quickly dissolved into messy tears and Tsunade soiling herself from the pain, begging for mercy as she cried out that she was sorry.

After another punch, he took a step back to see Tsunade with her hair in disarray, her face swollen and bloody, covered in tears and snot from her blubbering, her arms broken in multiple angles as she laid in a pool of her own filth.

He stomped on her face and said, "Squeal like the little pig you are, Tsunade."

"Breeee, Breeee," She sobbed as she curled into a ball.

He smiled at her, "Good piggy," he then flipped through multiple hand signs, activating the seals on her body that healed her as she sat up straight, the pain from what she just experienced was still etched into her nerves.

"Do you understand your place, now?"

"Y-yes! I un-*hiccup* understand!"

"Good...now, listen carefully. You will be healing a group of ninja that were under Danzo's supposed care. Every inch of pain they experienced will be felt by you, the seals that are now on you will make you feel it. Since you like being a cold, uncaring bitch, I'll force you to relive their nightmares and torture."

She shook her head, "No. Please..."

He tutted, wagging a finger in her face, "Now, now, no begging..." He then punched her in the face making her fall to the side, "Also, don't forget how I know both you and Jiraiya were dipping into the savings for Naruko and how you nearly drained the Uzumaki accounts with Jiraiya nearly draining my assets."

"Jiraiya...?" She asked, confused

He smiled, "You don't have time to worry about him, after all, he's facing his own punishment. Now, after you finish healing all of Danzo's ROOT ninja, you will repay all of the Uzumaki savings along with revamping the Senju fortune. After all, I can't have your future children be penniless."

Her eyes widened, "What, but-?"

"You may be an old bitch, but your medical knowledge can negate that..."

She paled and shuddered, "No...please. Have mercy."

"How many times has my daughter said those exact words and no one heeded them?"

Tsunade couldn't speak as Minato's cold eyes bored into her own as he stated, "No one...and so I will do the same. I will make you become an extremely emotional person, I'll tear out your withered heart from that cold hole you have for a chest and force it to love again. You will work yourself to the bone until you become a wonderful Konoha ninja until your bones turn to dust. So please feel free to cry and curse your fate now, because tomorrow will be when your punishment will begin."

Tsunade was shivering at Minato's cold smile as if she was staring at the Devil, himself.

He took her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye and stated, "Bye-bye, Tsunade. Enjoy your life."

Minato then mockingly waved at her before poofing away in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade let out a ragged sob before she dissolved into a fit of tears and screams with no one to hear her but herself.

* * *

[With Jiraiya]

He made his way to his old apartment outside of the main section of the village and paced around his living room, glaring at the recorder and headphones.

'Fuck...' He groaned before he shook his head as he took the headphones and placed them over his ears and once he did, he fell to his knees and screamed in pain as he felt something digging into his skull, the vile feeling lasted for twenty minutes, the pain was horrendous as his head felt like someone used it as a set of bongo drums as the white-haired man slowly sat himself up in a sitting position.

'What the hell was that?' He thought as he scratched his head.

He tried to pull off the headphones, only to find out that he couldn't remove them, he immediately stood up, making him lightly curse over the sudden movement as his pulsing head violently protested that move.

"Fuck!" He snarled as he tried to remove the headphones from his ears, but he couldn't remove them with his hands.

He pulled out a kunai and tried to slash the headphones, but they just broke, making Jiraiya look at the broken kunai in shock. He made to find other ways to remove the headphones, but nothing worked, he then decided to ram his head against the wall with a scream, but it only gave him a head-sized hole in his wall and a shit ton of pain for his troubles.

Jiraiya groaned as he panted, muttering several choice curses before he saw the recorder he placed on the table, he made his way towards it and connected his headphones to it and pressed play.

Minato's cold voice pierce his ears, "Hello Jiraiya, it seems you got my message from Hiruzen. He doesn't know what's on this recorder as it is for your ears only. But first, let me explain that the headphones that are on your head will NOT be removed until I am finished. And knowing you, you probably tried to remove them without listening to the recorder first. Moving on from that, as much as tearing into you would be a load off of my shoulders, the message wouldn't sink it, and I **really** need my message to sink in."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth as he wanted to tear the headphones off his head and smash it under his foot, but settled in for the lecture, "Now, first off, you will get what's coming to you. Also, I know about your...fetishes, especially your violent rape fetishes and considering how you are a frequent brothel user, I was able to put the pieces together rather quickly. I know how you used those poor women to get your rocks off and how you tried to make me into a copy of you. But I am not like you and never will be. Over the nights of being dragged by you and forced to listen to their screams and your moans of pleasure for hours before you discarded them. I comforted them and had them cry into my shirt for hours. I knew it was only a matter of time until your ride to hell came for you. After all, you are a disease-ridden man who cannot keep his cock down. But, then I thought if I had the chance, you would learn exactly how those women felt and how you deserve to feel. **Rotting** , as you left them."

Jiraiya stood up in horror as his eyes widened, "So, the seal I placed on the headphones that you put on, you know the one that made you feel like someone was stabbing a kunai into your head repeatedly? First thing, I hope it gives you the worst migraine. Second thing, the seals will force you to relive every disgusting act you forced those women to do for you at night with that miserable pleasure-filled face of yours looking down at them. During the day, you will feel the effects of the STDs you contracted during all of your fuckings and how you used my money to heal from them. Each one will be worst than the last and at the end of the day, your dick will fall off before painfully regrowing the next day. You can think of it as PMS, cramps and all, but daily."

Jiraiya could only puke from the horror of it all as Minato continued, "Horrible? I know it is. But it is for your own good, after all, I consider that the punishment needs to fit the crime. Didn't you say that when you sent Aaron to his death at that bandit camp when he was going to tell Hiruzen about Rana who hung herself after you forced her to suck off that pus-filled stick you have for a penis? Shame... But it needs to be done and considering that you are such a shit person Jiraiya, this is just the beginning. After you finish your punishment, you will repay everything you stole from my accounts, with 50% interest for my darling Naruko-chan. After that, you will end your series on a positive note and write a letter apologizing to all the females whose privacy you have violated. You will create a seal that prevents peeping and will place it on every Hot Springs and send them to all the Nations. Then you will do your job, you will take it seriously and no matter how much you want to kill yourself and scream, I will force you to be a good person and ninja, but knowing that you are an arrogant piece of filth, it will be hard but I always loved challenges. Enjoy your life, Jiraiya."

The near-deafening click echoed in Jiraiya's mind as the headphones slipped from his head, before dissolving into a puddle of foul-smelling plastic. Jiraiya started to tremble before he let out a roar of anguish as he slammed his fist on the floor, tearing his entire apartment apart before he smashed the recorder to pieces before he made his way to his bathroom, looking at his disheveled appearance.

He heavily panted as he said, "This cannot be happening. This is a dream. A very, very, bad fucking dream!"

* * *

[With Naruko]

 _"N-Naruko-chan?"_

 _"What is it, Hyuuga? I'm tired from a long mission and I wish to rest."_

 _"I-I just want to a-ask if we c-could go on a date?"_

 _Naruko looked at her coldly as Hinata fidgeted under her dark glare._

[Present]

"Um~," She muttered as she kept tapping her fingers.

Naruko coldly stated, "Why should I, Hyuuga? Don't waste my time."

She made to turn around before Hinata grabbed her wrist and said, "I love you! I loved you ever since we were children when you saved me from those bullies, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you! Please, I love you!"

The blonde ripped her wrist from Hinata's grasp and said, "Tell me one thing, what could you offer me? You say you can't stop thinking about me, but its' too much of a coincidence that you confess to me now after all this time, when my heritage has been exposed."

"N-no! I loved you way before that!" She yelled

"Miserable fleeting words."

"Please, I do love you, N-Naruko-chan! Please, give me a chance to show that I do!"

"Tell me, you say you never stopped thinking about me, but what about your stalking?"

Hinata's eyes widened as her blush deepened in mortification, 'Oh no...'

"Tell me, did you think that I wouldn't notice your gaze on my back? I find your habit disgusting and its' insulting to think that I wouldn't notice you. As you must have thought that with me having my status as the dead last would make it easy for you to spy on me much to your heart's content. Now with my status as the daughter of the Hokage, after all, it is your chance to have me, knowing that your father would love to have me in his family. And having you bring me would make him respect you."

"N-no! I love you. Please!"

"No, you don't. What you have for me is puppy love. I shouldn't have saved you that day. I was much too nice back then and you were still too weak to stand up for the person who saved your ass. Regardless, I learned my lesson that day. Now please, leave me alone and don't...bring up this farce again."

As she turned to leave, Hinata grabbed her shoulder and tried to kiss her, but Naruko gripped her chin in a hard, unrelenting grip, making her lips pucker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She growled, making Hinata tremble

The blue-haired Hyuuga tried to speak, but Naruko tightened her grip on Hinata's jaw, made her stop trying to talk, "That was rhetorical. You have some nerve trying to kiss me. Those who kiss me have my _expressed_ permission to and you do not. I should rip off your lower jaw...but I won't."

She tossed the Hyuuga away from her and said, "Go home, Hyuuga, you are much too weak for my tastes, I have no need for a stuttering weakling."

Hinata teared up before running away, tears running down her cheeks as Naruko sighed.

Tayuya gulped, 'Fuck...and I thought Kimimaro was the blunt one.'

"Oy, hurry up. We are going home," Naruko stated, continuing on her route.

Tayuya said, "Yes...ma'am."

After two minutes, they finally reached the Namikaze compound as Naruko locked the gate behind her as Tayuya saw several skulls on the top of the gate as she tugged on the collar of her shirt.

As the two entered, Naruko took a seat on the couch as Kyoya and Kurama came out and sat beside of her.

"Kneel, Tayuya," She stated, as the dark pink haired woman kneeled in front of Naruko.

" **So, kit, what do you want to do with her?** " Kurama asked, playing with her hair

" _Especially_ _considering what she had done, how dare she throw something so disgusting at your head?_ " Kyoya cooed as he nuzzled against her cheek.

"Hmph, what do you have in mind?" She quipped

" _50 lashings?_ "

" **Too easy. How about we rip out all of her fingernails?** "

" _Of course, sadist. But what would that bring, she'd be rather useless if she can't use her hands._ "

" **True, but your 50 lashings would put her out for a while. After, she barely survived Minato's onslaught and got her legs back.** "

Tayuya shivered as she kept her mouth shut, trying to calm her racing heart, 'If you are going to kill me, just get it over with.'

"Alright, alright, enough, you two. I already decided her punishment."

The two stared at her before she stood up and forced Tayuya to look at her, "As of right now you are on punishment, your place will be downstairs in the basement and you will not speak. You will only speak if I, Kyoya, or Kurama order you too. You are to stay in the house until your punishment is over. Do you understand?"

She barely caught herself from speaking and just nodded, making Naruko smile as she said, "Follow me on your hands and knees."

Tayuya fell to the floor and followed after her as both Kyoya and Kurama stare followed after her until she was out of sight as Naruko led her to a simple mattress and said, "If you behave the rest of the night, I may lighten your punishment, do you understand? You may speak now."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I'll bring your dinner later," She stated softly as she made to leave as Tayuya watched her with unblinking eyes.

When Naruko came back upstairs, Kurama leaned against the wall, " **You are too merciful, kit.** "

"I spent most of my rage at the failure of a Hyuuga, but I need to work off more tension. Can you spar with me?" She quipped as he grinned at her.

Kyoya smiled as he stood up, " _Then, I will make myself scarce,_ " he took her chin and placed a kiss on her lips before whispering, " _Have fun, my Lady._ "

She smirked at him, "Of course," as he disappeared with a wave.

Kurama pulled her to his chest as he whispered, " **I finally get to have you all to myself...** "

She grinned at him, "Yep, I'm all yours for now. But I still want that spar."

" **As much as defeating you in combat again would be amusing, there are better ways to release energy.** "

"You are not going to take no for an answer, are you?" She quipped

Kurama's smile gave her his answer, making her sigh, "Very well, you horny bastard. Do you your worst."

He kissed the crown on her forehead before taking her into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom, laying her softly on her bed as he made his way between her legs.

[Start of Lemon]

Naruko pulled him down as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to pepper him with kisses as he nipped at her neck, tracing her collarbone before removing her top as he made to suck on her nipples, nipping and pulling with his teeth.

"Naughty..."

He glanced at her before he continued to nip at her body, traveling down her body before he stripped her of her pants and panties, exposing her pink pussy.

"Mean..."

" **How am I mean?** " He quipped

"You're fully clothed," She pouted

He could only snort in amusement, " **Then strip me, yourself.** "

She quickly removed his kimono, showing him in a thong as she could only whistle in appriecation before she ripped off the last thing from exposing him, leaving him bare as could be.

" **Such a good girl,** " He purred as he made to take her lips again as he started to swirl his fingers around her clit, before he dipped his fingers inside, thrusting in and out as he reveled in the sounds of her slick pussy made around her fingers as her light pants filled his ears.

She groaned, "Ku-Kurama...Fuck, I-"

He kissed her cheek, tracing her whisker marks with his tongue, making her shiver, " **Cum for me, kit. I want to see your beautiful face when you become completely undone.** "

She gritted her teeth as she felt heat pool into the core as she felt heart race, before she became completely undone at the hands of Kurama's skill.

"Fuck! Fuck, ah, Ku-mmf!" He swallowed her sweet scream with another kiss, as he continued to extend her orgasm, before it finally tampered off, leaving her with a pleasureful buzz.

She felt her body completely unwind before Kurama crammed his fingers into her mouth, " **Suck them clean, kit.** "

As she did as he ordered, he lined his cock up at her glistening opening, before he ripped his fingers from her mouth.

She gave a slight whine, making him grin at her, " **Getting impatient, aren't we?** "

"Yes, now are you going to fuck me or what?" She quipped

He quickly responded by thrusting his hips, his cock quickly surrounded by her tight walls, making the both of them, stiffen.

"It's so big..." She whispered, squeezing around him, before he slowly pulled out before thrusting again, and then again and again, finding a rythym the two of them would enjoy.

"Ah, ha, fu-fuck, Kurama! You...horny bastard, fuck me harder!"

Kurama could only laugh as he only made his thrusts rougher and quicker, the sound of their hips meeting just made their passion burn hotter as Kurama started to suck on her tits again, before he started to growl in her ear as he ordered, " **Cum. I want you cum around me, screaming my name.** "

Naruko girnned as she felt her orgasm cumming as she told him, "In-inside. I want you to cum inside of me."

He nipped her cheek, " **Scream my name, first.** "

Naruko kissed him, before biting in his shoulder, before she felt her orgasm well up inside of her as she panted and cried out, "Ah, Ku-Kurama, fuck! I-I-"

Kurama made to kiss her womb with his cock, making her arch her back with her tongue lolling out as she gave a slightly high-pitched scream as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He gave a low growl, before biting into her shoulder as his thrusts sped up before she tightened around him, milking him of everything he had as she screamed, "Kurama!"

He could only purr in pleasure and satisfaction as he emptied himself inside of her, peppering her with kisses.

"I did say, do you worst, didn't I?"

" **Hmm...you did give me such a request, after all. But you won't be able to walk.** "

"Then you get to carry me for a bit," She quipped

He gave a slight roll of his eyes, but intwined his fingers in hers as the pair made their way to the second to seventh rounds of sex for the night.

[End of Lemon]/[Hours Later]

A shadow clone popped into the kitchen and she sighed as she cracked her fingers as she made to make dinner, taking a tray of food and a cup of water and walking downstairs to the basement.

Tayuya was blushing as she winced at the incoming flood of light that entered her vision as Naruko came into her view.

"Are you sick, already?" She quipped

She quickly shook her head, before looking down.

Naruko just raised an eyebrow in question before placing the tray on the ground and left as Tayuya began to eat the food in front of her. She would never forget the sounds she just heard.

* * *

[With Kushina]

She sighed as she walked back to her village in silence, her two sons were silent as the grave, Naruko's harsh words echoing into their minds, before soon enough the group arrived to see a crowd of red-heads waiting anxiously for the girl of the hour. Screams of 'Where is she?' or 'When is going to come,' rang out among all the noise of the crowd searching for the blonde, before some recognized the disappointed gaze of Kushina.

She announced, "Naruko is not coming and never will be. Please...save your questions for later. I will call a council meeting tomorrow."

As the crowd looked at the group in shock, Kushina made her way past them to go rest in her office, clutching the journal Minato gave her. When she sat in her seat and placed the journal softly on her desk, she couldn't help but recall, Naruko's words at the gate.

[Flashback: At the gate]

Naruko was leaning against the gate with her eyes closed, before she heard the soft, miserable tone of the one person she didn't want to meet.

"Naruko-chan."

Naruko let out Kyuubi-enhanced growl as she clenched the hilt of Kyoya, trying to still his rage before it flowed through her and she did something that could land her in trouble.

She opened her eyes to see her incubator and what apeared to be her two sons, 'Hmph, so willing to leave behind one to have two more. What a miserable plot twist.'

"...You have a lot of nerve, Kushina."

"Naruko, please. I know you are angry, but-"

"First, don't say my name with that miserable tone of yours. I won't have it. And two, I am more than angry. I'm livid," She hissed

Shizuo called out, "Sister, please. You need to understand."

"Oh, I understand plenty and I don't care. Listen kid, I don't know what type of bullshit your mother has been spouting about me, but you not to erase it from your mind. If you or the other one next to you came here expecting a happy relationship with me, then you are shit out of luck."

"That can't be true! Please give us a chance, can't you at least give us that?" Akira begged.

Naruko could only look at the pair with slight pity, making Akira wince before her blue eyes once again became emotionless and cold.

"Naruko, I-"

"Save your miserable apologizes. No apologizing won't do shit. It won't heal scars nor will it give me any sense of peace. But explainations will. Tell me, what were your plans after you left me in Hiruzen's arms that day. I mean, after all, considering that you left your newborn and made off in such a rush it must have been important, or maybe you just didn't want to raise a child yet?"

Kushina tried to collect herself before she said, "I wanted to re-build Uzu, my old village, before coming to take you with me?"

She slowly raised an eyebrow, "That's it? You think a village is more important than raising your own daughter?"

"I wanted to keep you safe-"

"WELL THAT WORKED OUT JUST FINE, DIDN'T IT?!" She snapped, forcing the three to take a step back.

"N-Naruko-"

"Save it. I don't want your miserable excuses. You have no right nor any rights over me. I'm not your daughter. I'm the daughter of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Minato Namikaze and the granddaughter of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Their is no Kushina Uzumaki anywhere in my life. I don't need you or have any desire to have you in my life. Leave me be, or your sons will be without their mother."

Jiraiya then onto the scene with Kushina trembling as Naruko turned her back on her.

" _Hurry the fuck up, Jiraiya,_ " She said as she walked past the gate.

[present]

"My baby, I'm so sorry," She sniffled as she wiped her eyes with her fingers.

She glanced at the journal she placed on her desk and brushed her fingers on the old leather-bound cover.

[With Shizuo]

He made his way to a park to his favorite tree as he pondered about the daydream he had about a faceless big sister, hugging him as they napped together.

'Are we really that insignificant in your eyes, big sister?'

[With Akira]

Akira stormed his way into his bedroom and began to trash it, "Fuck! Fuck!"

He slummed against the wall as fustrated tears ran down his cheeks, 'It won't end. Not like this. I will make you acknowledge me and then I will be your husband!'

* * *

[Back at Konoha]

Naruko woke up with a yawn, before she found the expected soreness, no existent before a smile settled on her lips as she looked at the snoring form of Kurama, she lenaed over to peck him on his cheek.

She then made her way out bed as she pulled the covers over him as she quietly made her way downstairs to prepare breakfast. As she was frying eggs, a tap on the window caught her attention and saw it was a jaguar with its' tail swaying lazily from side to side.

She could only raise an eyebrow in question before she opened it and the child-sized jaguar sauntered in with a scroll on the back of its' neck, she stretched out her arms and the feline jumped into them as she scratched its' head before removing the scroll.

Naruko opened the scroll and a bouquet of flowers filled with orchids, lilies, tulips, and roses of various colors, she placed it in a vase of water and made a note to place them in her garden.

She turned the heat down and gave a piece of ham to the little feline who took it with a yank before leaving with a soft mewl and a puff of smoke. She undid the wax seal on the letter and read it, her eyes darkening with amusement, "Oooh~, so he does have a pair. How interesting."

After setting the dining table, she made her way downstairs and saw Tayuya who sat up with light flooded into her vision and it was Naruko who came down with a tray.

"You have a choice, you can come up if you wear a collar."

Tayuya looked at her in silence before Naruko sighed, "Yes, you can answer."

"A collar? To wear around my neck?"

"Yes."

"Any drawbacks?"

"It's a special collar, you disobey me you will feel pain. You will continue to wear it until I feel that I can trust you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, follow me," She stated before making her way up the stairs as Tayuya followed at her on her hands and knees, making Naruko grin.

"You can eat on the couch," she stated softly as she placed the tray on the table as she continued, "You are not allowed to open the door for anyone, the library is off limits but you are able to entertain yourself by training and I will decide what else to do with you later, understand?"

She nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Naruko patted her on the head, "Good."

She sat up and made to eat as Kurama and Kyoya made to join her, before the trio left as Naruko called over her shoulder, "Behave, dear."

Kyoya shifted into his sword form as Kurama rested on her head in his fox form.

When she exited the compound and made her way to Hiruzen's office, Kurenai appeared in front of her, looking extremely livid.

"What do you want, Yuuhi?"

"What do I want? I want you to apologize to Hinata, how dare you crush her heart!"

"I can crush it quite easily and don't act all smarmy with me. You have no right to demand anything from me, I owe you and your student nothing. Get out of my way."

She made her way past her as Kurenai made to place her in a genjutsu, before Naruko quickly disappeared, before kicking Kurenai's legs out from underneath her and stabbing Kyoya inches beside her head, barely missing her ear.

"How original. If you do that again, I will cut off your fingers, one by one and I will destroy your kunoichi career, do you understand?"

Kurenai slowly nodded, making Naruko rip her blade out from the ground as she walked away and gave her a cold glare.

"Remember my warning," before she flashed into the Hokage Tower.

She made her way past the blushing and spluttering secretary and entered Hiruzen's office.

"Good morning, gramps."

"Hello, Naruko-chan. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. Do I smell Jasmine tea?"

"That you do. I just made a pot, now are you ready?"

"I'll kick your butt, this time!"

Hiruzen could only grin, "We'll see won't we?"

After three wins, two loses, and five ties, the two decided to call it quits, "Tell me, how is Itachi settling in?"

"Fairly well, but Kisame wants to stop hiding. He's very anxious."

"Hm~, well I had feeling he would, but he was much too interesting not to offer a spot here. Plus it is today. I can't wait to see everyone's face when you announce it."

"Of course, you would enjoy that. Be prepared for three o'clock."

Naruko nodded before she made her way out of his office and when she went out to visit the Ramen shack, she unforunately bumped into Sasuke who said, "Dobe, where the hell have you been?"

"I don't answer to you, Uchiha. Piss off," She spat as she made her way past him

He growled and made to turn her around, "Listen you-" but then he stopped when he saw that Naruko was nowhere in sight.

"What the? Where the fuck did you go?!" He snarled as he made his way to find her and have her submit to him.

Kurama gave a huff, " **Aw... I wanted to see the Uchiha turned to paste.** "

"Now, my beloved Kurama, good things come to those who wait. Besides remember that today is Itachi's initiation for the Hokage title."

Both Kurama and Kyoya's laughter echoed into her head, " **That's right, it will be amazing, he will probably pop a blood vessel.** "

" _We can only hope,_ " Kyoya sighed

Naruko made her way off, just as Ino was going to scream for attention, making her fume as she tried to find her again and give her a piece of her mind.

[3:00 PM]

It has finally arrived, as Hiruzen called for everyone to meet in front of the Hokage Tower, ABNU stood on the rooftops ready to stop anyone from causing any trouble. The rookies were standing in the front as Naruko stood between the two men hidden by their masks.

Hiruzen called for silence and said, "Everyone, I am here to announce my retirement, before any of you guess who will take my position, I suggest you stop. I already have a successor, recommended to me by the late Fourth Hokage," making multiple people wince from the ass-kicking Minato did from his three days.

Naruko smirked, 'This will be good.'

"Now, I want all of you to meet my successor and your new Hokage, if you could please remove your masks?"

The two followed his order, showing Kisame, the tailess biju and Itachi, the kinslayer.

Everyone was shocked silent for a total of five minutes, before a roar of screams of outrage echoed across Konoha.

Hiruzen let them riot of three minutes before he glanced at Naruko who sighed and got up, before she stomped her foot on the ground, mimicking the sound of thunder and sent a flash of lightning into the crowd, causing most of them to collapse.

"Shut the fuck up and listen. You had your chance to rave and rant, now shut up and listen," She growled, tightening her grip on her sheathened blade.

As the crowd made to stand back up, avoiding the charred ground as they stared at the stage.

Kisame cackled, "Not bad, kid. I was kind of hoping for some of them to storm the stage."

"As much as a good slaughter would please both of us, save it for another time. It's Itachi's day after all."

"Aw, fine," he groaned

Itachi gave her a grateful look, making her nod in return.

Before Hiruzen could say anything, the sound of the chriping of birds rang out and people quickly moved out of the way to see Sasuke with his black eyes wild with hate as he charged at the stage.

The younger Uchiha was grinning as he could only imagine having his brother's heart in his hand before crushing it with a mad cackle, "ITACHI!"

As he thrusted his hand forward, Naruko cancelled out his jutsu with her fist, the lighting discharge zapped out.

"Dobe! You-"

Naruko tutted, "Shame on you, Uke-chan. Trying to kill the new Hokage~."

"Get the fuck out of my way, dobe! He needs to die!"

"Do you understand what you are doing? He's the successor, the new Hokage and if you attack him, all the ABNU will converge on you faster than an Akimichi on barbeque. Besides the honor of ripping into you belongs to me and me alone."

He snarled at her, making to spit on her, which she avoided and was going to cave in his face, before Itachi's cool voice rang out, "Naruko-chan, please stand back."

Naruko shrugged before tossed the Uchiha to the front of the crowd as people backed away from him.

Itachi stared down at his younger brother who just snarled at him.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter. I'm an evil genius! I hope all of you enjoy Tsunade and Jiraiya's punishments, trust me, it will get nasty when I really write the scenes, fair warning, it will be gross, it will be nasty, it may make you want to chuck your phone/laptop in a closet and forget about it as you take a hot shower. Well, at least I hope it will. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews!**

 **GiantPsychoGecko - Sorry, but having massacres each chapter would be tiresome after a while, but having them torment is much nicer in my opinion. Sorry if you think differently.**

 **aelaryn - Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **HyperA1985 - Dammit, what did I say before! Huh? I told you in the last chapter that Naruko will NOT be adopted by Naruto or have anything to do with Naruto. Naruko IS Naruto in my universe. Let that idea die, please.**

 **Aclux - Thanks and I am really happy you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed the punishments of both Jiraiya and Tsunade in this chapter. Kushina will get hers and I love your review.**

 **Legendary Draconia - Thank you~!**

 **Alex2909 - Yep, but it will get better for her.**

 **nero99 - Thank you!**

 **Draph91 - Yep~ and trust me, I know I used to be before I got sick of it the NaruHina couple, it so much. Make more pairings, but NaruSaku can die in hellfire in the Seventh circle of hell. And same, I had a feeling some people would hate her even more for that.**

 **naes151 - Thank you! Trust me, things for Tayuya will get better, Naruko is just not in the mood for it and she thought a doctor or a nurse was going to come in, not Naruko herself. Believe me, when I say when she threw the pan at Naruko and it hit the floor, she thought she was going to die. That's how terrified she was. Can you imagine the hell both Kisame and Naruko could cause? The nations can only shudder in horror, while I laugh in amusement. I hope you enjoy Tsunade and Jiraiya's punishments.**

 **raw666 - Ah, my dear reader, the reason why Shizune didn't kill them is that she didn't want to cause a scene, the hallways of the hotel are narrow and if you know the Valentine brothers from Hellsing, they are a lot stronger than they look. Tell me, would Shizune actively endanger innocents? There were too many in the area and Tsunade was still drunk, if she used her strength she would endanger everyone and Shizune couldn't have that. But...you know.**

 **Kreceir - Yeah, I know, I know most people don't like scenes like that and I make sure they aren't fully written unless I have too and I completely agree, if Naruto wasn't kid-friendly, yeah, it would be much darker, I bet it would be amazing though. I still can't watch Boruto for shit, though. I lost all interest after Naruto finally got the damn hat. Also, it is Naruko x Harem, that's it.**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846 - Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **georgieisthepuncher - Thank you, lemons in this chappie, so don't worry. Sorry, but no, Shizune will not be in the harem, she will be a like a big sister, but I need to write up that point. Yeah, I always thought that if Itachi didn't slaughter his clan, he could have easily made Hokage status, he's powerful and humble, the exact type of person that the First would love to have as a Hokage and honor his ex-friend and his clan before the split up. That and the Hinata and Naruto pairing is just like beating a dead horse. It's been done to death, moving on, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **A Bad Person - Oh, that you have to wait and see~, but I am mostly leaning towards yes, can you imagine it? The horror? Kushi will get her own punishment, but not saying.**

 **Michael Bourne - Do you have your answer?**

 **(guest) zero fullbuster - Thanks man and I will get to it, my computer restarted multiple times and erased the updates I made, so I have to do it all over again. So, it's taking awhile.**

 **Perseus12 - You think, wouldn't you? He's not so stoic, he's still human underneath that emotionless mask of his.**

 **Beautiful-Liar13 - Oh, I know...the horror, it will only get worse for little shit, though. It's still funny.**

 **Hikari Nova - Nah, she dragged him via silver starling chain connecting to the pervert in question.**

 **PinkiePieParty122894 - Did you enjoy it?**

 **Eternity456 - Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed Itachi's reaction. Konan, maybe, maybe not, but she was unnerved, she doesn't feel pity, pity is for the weak and Naruko is anything but weak. Thanks again!**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Thank you~ and hope this chapter answered your request.**

 **Pravus666 - Thank you and yeah, it's been done to death, but I am glad you found it hilarious. I'm glad you have a bunch of hate for Tsunade, so do I, also the twists make you think, should it? After all, you may hate her at one point and love or pity her at the next, but that makes a story interesting. Thank you, my dear friend, for the rating.**

 **god of all - Thank you!**

 **AnimeKing211 - Glad you enjoyed it, Naruko has a mean streak ten miles long and just as wide and she will make that known. Tsunade and Jiraiya will get their punishments and it will awesome to witness.**

 **LoamyCoffee - Thank you and Shizune will get her revenge!**

 **Greer123 - Thank you~ and I am glad you enjoy Itachi's reaction.**

 **Xerox45 - Thank you!**

 **daphne121 - Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark - Thank you and Hinata, well...you read the chappie, didn't you?**

 **Monster King - Thank you!**

 **917brat - Thank you!**

 **NatsuErzaDragneelSusanoo - Oh, trust me I searched for them, but no, I couldn't find any. Maybe sometime in the future if I feel like it if the inspiration hits me with its' creativity frying pan again.**

 **Guest#1 - Thank you~!**

 **Skull Flame - I know right? He shows that he can tear through people like paper and still be sweet for his daughter. Kakashi will get his due, trust me. Yep, Kushi has two sons from two different fathers...a rather shame, if you ask me. And if this was Game of Thrones, it would be a lot darker. I still need to see the series, I haven't watched an episode of the entire series, shocking, I know. Shizune will get her moment and no Tsunade does not know and well... you will see that soon. Jiraiya is that, but you see how terrible he truly is. And for Hiruzen pretty much, out of all of them, Orochimaru is a traitor, Tsunade is a failure, and Jiraiya is a sleazeball. So, it's bad.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Pleasure & Pain **

* * *

Itachi continued to stare down at his younger brother, looking at him in a mixture of pity and disappointment as his eyes saw no trace of the bright smiling boy who he cherished with his very being all those years ago.

He briefly closed his eyes in shame, 'They truly corrupted you beyond redemption, haven't they?'

Sasuke slowly made his way to his feet, his fists clenched tight as he gave a harsh snarl, "How dare you! How dare you show your damn face here after all these years after what you have done!"

Before the ANBU could tackle him and drag him away, Hiruzen made a slight motion with his hand, telling them to stand back. They nodded and made their way back into the shadows to wait for their next order.

He made his way to the front of the stage as everyone stared at him, "You murdered them, our-no, MY family! My parents! You killed them right in front of me! You should be begging me to kill you if you had one speck of honor and respect!"

As he continued to rant, Naruko glanced at elder Uchiha and could easily tell that he was hurting from Sasuke's words and let out a sigh.

She slowly unsheathed Kyoka for his scabbard before striking Sasuke in the jaw, sending him to the ground, finally silencing him as he clutched his bloody mouth in a mixture of shock and pain. He then quickly shook it off as he gave her a harsh glare while Naruko ignored him for a bit as she flicked the blood off the scabbard with the flick of her wrist and thought, 'My apologies, Kyoka.'

" _Not a problem, my Lady. It's always a pleasure._ "

She gave a slight huff of amusement before it turned into a frown as she stared down at the scowling boy.

"There is only one word to describe you, Uchiha. Pathetic. All you do is constantly whine about your situation. Ever since that day you have been nothing but a miserable drama queen sulking in your special 'pity-me' corner. Silently screaming for attention only to discard everything and everyone who gave you what you wanted. You make me sick and if you keep bitching I will break your damn jaw."

Kisame gave a harsh laugh, "I'm beginning to like you, kid."

Naruko gave a half-smile back as she made her way back to her previous spot before Hiruzen gathered everyone's attention, "Now, that all interruptions are done allow me to explain. Itachi here was assigned to do away with several members of his clan on my orders due to the fact that a large portion of the clan was showing discontent over the isolation they felt in the village. Several prominent members were planning a coup against my ruling to take over Konoha. This would have caused a civil war inside of the village, making it easy for other villages to destroy Konoha from both the inside and out. Or worse, give several other villages the opportunity to start another war, which is something we all didn't need at the time due to the wounds of the Kyuubi's attack still being fresh in our village.

Several people paled as realized how they close they were to being sucked into another war as people started to see Itachi in a new light.

One person started to clap before more people joined that single person as the clapping quickly became thunderous before Sasuke choked out objection cut through the clapping, "Bullshit! You...expect me to believe that shit? After what I have seen?"

Naruko stood up straighter, preparing for anything as Sasuke got into a standing position and glared at everyone on stage before he immediately flipped through hand signs and shouted, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!"

The torrent of flames launched itself at the stage, setting it ablaze with everyone on it as people screamed and made to flee from the gruesome sight as Sasuke madly cackled as he thought, 'I did it! I did it, I killed him!'

Then he felt his head hit the dirt as he could feel a hard knee digging into the base of his spine as he still continued to laugh. When the flame cleared, Itachi stood completely unharmed along with everyone else.

Kisame gave a slight whistle, "Not bad, kid. How many tricks do you have up those sleeves of yours?"

Naruko snorted, "Now, my dear sadistic swordsman, no kitsune reveal their tricks."

"Fair enough," He shrugged

Sasuke paled as the ABNU holding him down made him look up to all four individuals alive and unharmed.

"W-what? That's not possible!" She shrieked

"It's simple, you are just too weak," Naruko spat as she released the spell protecting everyone with a snap of her fingers, shattering it like glass.

She turned towards the men who have the Hokage title and softly said, "Jiji, Itachi. Do I have your permission to put him in his place?"

Hiruzen firmly stated, "Yes."

Itachi closed his eyes, "Yes."

She grinned before kicking Sasuke in the mouth, breaking several teeth and forcing him out of the grip of the ABNU who barely moved out of the way. Sasuke landed in the middle of the crowd who made a path for Naruko who slowly converged on the youngest Uchiha.

The blonde wrapped her hand around his neck and growled, "You have a lot of nerve. A bit too much of it actually. I can understand the fact that you have a massive hate boner for your brother, but attacking both him, the old man, an esteemed guest and myself is a bit much, don't you think?"

He chocked out, "I don't answer to you dobe. He has to pay."

"He doesn't have to pay anything, he already done his job as a ninja and as a man. He has honor. You don't."

"I don't! He-" Naruko punched him in the face, breaking his nose

"Killed them, I know, I know and so does everyone else. You are so pathetic, thinking that you deserve everything when you barely work for it. But let me show you exactly how much power is between the both of us?"

"Like you could, dobe. You aren't worth anything, even your own mother abandoned you and that bastard you have for a father is dead. You aren't worthy of anything, only your blood is and it's perfect to mix with my own. You should be honored to bare my children and strengthen my clan. Now get off of me, or would you like to ride my cock right here and now like the whore you are?"

All traces of amusement was immediately wiped off Naruko's face as she heard two distinct different growls from within her mind, " **Kit, allow me to end him. I'll draw out his death nice and slow.** "

" _Like hell, Kurama. I want to kill him, he deserves to be sliced in every direction and skinned repeatedly until he is begging for death._ "

'Shush, my wonderful companions...He's mine to deal with. He's a maggot unworthy of your thoughts, but his pain is our pleasure and ours alone. Do you understand?'

" _Yes._ / **Yes.** " They both purred in anticipation

'Good.'

"Shame on you, Uchiha. I'll give you a chance. If you apologize to myself and them, I will only break your legs and quickly send you to blissful unconsciousness."

"And if I don't?"

Her emotionless face became more apparent, making him give a light shiver, "Then I'll beat you until you do. After all, considering my experience first hand, I know how to keep you awake and aware the entire time and you will not die, I won't let you. Now, that apology~?"

"Fuck off," He spat

She closed her eyes with a simple smile, "Very well. The beating it is."

When he tried to get up, she slapped him repeatedly before she started to beat down on his face, taking great care to avoid his jaw and temples so he wouldn't fall unconscious. Sasuke tried to defend himself, but she broke his arms in multiple areas before she slammed her palm down on his left kneecap, shattering it.

The sounds of fists hitting flesh, broken bones, and his choked gurgling screams made the entire crowd wince, Sakura and Ino had to be restrained by Shikamaru before Choji knocked them out.

"You do know that Ino will be pissed at us, for stopping her right?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling that Naruko would kill her before she nags us for stopping her trying to interfere with Naruko beating her precious 'Sasuke-kun'."

Choji shrugged, "Possibly."

Shikamaru really wanted to groan, "I don't get paid enough for this shit."

Sasuke gave a choked gargle as she continued to meticulously shatter all the bones in his left leg.

"F-fuck! Fuck-er! You! Fuck you!" He choked

"Sorry, I have multiple candidates that fulfill that role perfectly and your tiny peashooter isn't worth it."

She then slowly and meticulously began to break every single bone in his right leg, his screams didn't deter her as she said, "That apology~?"

"N-never! Yo-ou w-whore!"

She tsked as she shattered his ribs, making him hack up blood before she dragged him by hair nearly scalping him and said, "Are you going to apologize?"

He panted, blood filled his taste buds as his eyesight was hazy as he whispered, "Fu-uck you."

Naruko let a small smile before she shocked him, making him squeal, she slowly mounted the pain making his scream rise in pitch as all three men watched with emotionless faces, before Sasuke screamed, "I'm sorry!"

She immediately turned off her technique and wrenched him up, "What was that, Uchiha?"

"I'm, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He sobbed

"Now...Uchiha, I thought you were raised better. You have to do better than that."

"I'm sorry, Naruko..."

"And?"

"..."

Naruko scowled at him before she quickly unsheathed Kyoya and stabbed him into the back of Sasuke's right leg, making give a gurgle as tears ran down his face, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Itachi-sama...Hiruzen-sama, I'm sorry...I'm sorry, esteemed guest."

She let him fall to the ground as he soiled himself, much to their amusement, "Do you see how easy it was to apologize?"

Kyoka and Kurama were cackling like mad as Naruko ripped him out of Sasuke's leg.

Hiruzen crossed his arms, "Are you done, Naruko?"

"Yes~, dear Jiji."

"Hmph, take him to a holding cell and keep him there."

The ABNU immediately took Sasuke to his new home as Naruko made her way back to the stage and took a seat as Hiruzen gave Itachi the hat and swore him into the position the Fifth Hokage.

Cheers were mostly subdued due to the fear the crowd felt over the situation that they had just experienced. Within the hour, people left and Hiruzen was now officially retired much to his glee.

[With Sasuke]

His body was quickly bandaged up and he was restrained to his bed in a dark cell with restraints on both his arms and legs.

A bear-masked ABNU growled, "Sasuke Uchiha, due to your crimes for attempting to kill the 3rd and the new 5th Hokage, an esteemed guest of Konoha, and the sole heir of 4th Hokage, you are to be isolated in this cell until your punishment has been decided. May Kami have mercy on your soul."

The ABNU then vanished as Sasuke was shaking as tears ran down his cheeks quietly before he finally exploded, ranting and raving for an entire hour before he finally dissolved into a fit of messy tears.

* * *

[With Naruko]

She followed Itachi back into his office as she took a seat on his new desk as Itachi sat stoically in his chair. He stared up at the ceiling as she watched him for a moment, before she pulled him against her chest, making him slightly stiffen before he relaxed his stance.

He whispered, "...Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault, you know that. If you knew he would have turned out like a mini-Fugaku, I'm pretty sure you would have made his end quick and clean."

He only gave a huff in response.

"Besides, I recall how many times you told me that Fugaku bitched that an Uchiha should have been a Hokage. It's a damn shame he was too impatient and greedy to see that you got the hat."

"He was too hot-headed for his own good. I don't regret ending him, I just hate that he took my mother with him," He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah..." She cooed as she ran her fingers through his long hair.

"Naruko?"

"Hmm?"

"...How long can I stay buried in your chest?" He asked

"Why? Thinking of having me smother you to death with my tits, already?" She quipped

"It would be a pleasant way to die."

"Sorry, my dear. Can't do that. Ask again in a few years," She sighed, patting him on the head.

"You aren't going to leave your big brother to suffer his current hell, are you?"

"You saw how many stacks Hiruzen left at the front desk, didn't you?" She quipped

He nodded as his grip around her waist grew tighter.

"Poor thing. It makes you want to be a missing ninja, again. Doesn't it?"

"Almost."

"Poor thing. What type of sister would I be if I allowed you to suffer? Now, since I owe you so much, you are welcomed to a secret."

"And that would be~?" He quipped, sitting up straight

She grinned and whispered into his ear, making him stiffen before she jumped off his desk and waved him goodbye, "See you around."

When she closed the door, a thunderous, "YES!" rang through the air, scaring the shit of the secretary.

Naruko could only let out a bit of a giggle as she made her way out of the tower to go and made her way around the village and allowed her legs to take her into the forest and saw Yakumo mediating.

She silently made her way behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Naruko?"

"The one and only."

"I'm glad you came to visit me. I missed you."

"I could never neglect you for long, now do you want to chat or do you want to-" Yakumo placed her lips on Naruko's own.

The blonde quickly responded and pressed herself against the brown-haired princess before a, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" rang through the air, making the two slowly look up to see the skinny frame of fangirl # 2.

Ino Yamanaka

Naruko sighed, "What is it, Yamanaka? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Y-you, you-"

"Add a noun and verb and you'll get a sentence, bitch."

She whispered, "You're a lesbian?"

"Nope, although I do enjoy both sexes."

"So you're a pervert."

"Childish insults won't get you anywhere. Now, what you want?"

"What I want is an apology."

Naruko raised an eyebrow as she blinked once, then twice before she slowly asked, "An apology?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever for?"

"You know what you did," She snapped, stomping her foot

"Don't bitch at me. Are you really so petty considering that I told you to cram it a month ago?"

"Don't you have any idea what you did to Sakura? She had to get all of her teeth replaced and how could you do that to Sasuke-kun?!"

"Quite easily, I just did. It was very satisfying to do so. That and it was justified."

"Wha-"

"Now why are you really here? If you have just come to bitch at me, leave. You're cutting into my time with a lot more pleasurable company than yourself."

Ino was trembling in rage as she took a step forward to scream before Naruko's eyes bored into her, making her freeze as tension quickly began to mount.

"You have too much nerve, Yamanaka. Do you think you could bitch at me and I would cow to your desires? Tell me, what's stopping me from tearing you apart? What's stopping me from turning you into a pet to pleasure me at any and all hours of the day?"

Ino took a step back, "You can't...I'm a clan heir."

"But so am I...the last one, but unlike duckass, I have the power to back up my threats instead of relying on my clan name. Now you have five seconds to get out of my sight before I hunt you down, break all of your limbs and fuck my cute princess on your back. 5~..."

Ino paled to translucent and ran, nearly twisting her ankle as she raced as fast as she could which was mid-genin level speed, making Naruko shake her head.

Yakumo shook her head as she made her way beside the blonde as they watched Ino until she ran out of sight, once she was gone, Yakumo asked, "Would you have really fucked me on her back?"

"Only if you wanted it," She shrugged

"Can I kiss you more before you go?"

"Why, of course," She purred before taking Yakumo's lips once more as she allowed the princess to explore her body for a moment until they released for air.

"Such a naughty little minx, aren't you?

"I try," Yakumo whispered, nuzzling her cheek against Naruko's.

After spending a bit more time with each other, Naruko walked her home after placing a flower in her hair before kissing her one last time, before vanishing in a flash. Yakumo went inside with a smile on her face, ignoring the questioning glances her family gave her.

* * *

[With Naruko]

She flashed into her usual seat in the ramen shack and said, "Ayame, I want a salt and beef ramen with a side of beef dumplings."

Ayame came from the back and nodded, "Of course. Just give me three minutes and I will have it ready for you."

"Of course."

"Dad, your next order and it's for Naruko!"

"Got it, sweetheart!" He called back

Ayame stood behind the counter and wiped it down before she smiled at the younger blonde, "How has everything been so far?"

"Mostly interesting. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just happy you are now getting the respect that you deserve, even though it is mostly fear-based."

"They deserve nothing less. I don't care as long as they piss off and leave me alone, I won't bother with them."

Ayame giggled a bit, "You are sometimes too nice for your own good, Naruko-chan."

She gave a light smile, "Sometimes. But I know most of them won't bother me due to what I've done in front of my house."

"Ah...Good."

Before Naruko could speak, her shoulders slightly tensed before her eyes grew darker and she reached behind her to stop the incoming fist that was aimed for her head.

The fist was connected to a livid Sakura who was giving a poor imitation of an intimating growl.

"What the hell do you want, Haruno?"

"You punished! Because of you, my mom is dead!"

"Now, now, I didn't kill your whore of a mother. My beloved father did."

"W-what?!"

"Did you think I would spend time going after that floppy sex toy you have as a mother? No...it's not worth my time or the minimal effort it would take to do such a thing."

"The fourth killed my mother?"

"When he told me, he said it was easy...A bit too easy, especially considering that she had a crush on him, but mostly because of his looks and rising as a potential Hokage. I can recall that he said, she stripped herself naked and laid herself out for him and he just slowly and meticulously crushed her head underneath his heel."

Sakura trembled before releasing a scream and tried to stab Naruko only for the blonde to slap her away, hitting the opposite building.

Naruko said, "Ayame, don't let the food go cold please."

"Okay."

Naruko slowly made her way forward as Sakura crawled her way out of the rubble and asked, "How are you like this? What happened to the girl who used to asked me on dates?"

"That girl never existed in the first place. I've always hated you, you know. How you squeal, how you talk and everything else in between. I never held anything emotional attachments for you other than disgust or loathing. Now go bother the Uchiha."

"He's in prison! And they won't let me see him."

"Too fucking bad. Piss off."

"You don't care...?"

"Of course I don't. I don't care for most people, Team 7 especially. Now get lost. I won't ask again."

Sakura slowly stood up and limbed her way home, tears running down her cheeks as Naruko spat on the side of the road, "Pathetic cretin."

When Naruko took back her seat and ate, Ayame asked, "Do you want to go on that trip?"

Naruko gave a smile back, "I would like that. What do you have in mind?"

"Just something every girl needs to do when they reach that time in their life."

Naruko could only raise an eyebrow in question, while Ayame just grinned.

* * *

[With Tsunade] - **Warning! This is dark and twisted, skip until the next pair of '[]'**

Tsunade had fallen asleep after the beating Minato gave her before the door appeared and two ABNUs came inside, picked her up by her arms and dragged her into out of the room. She woke up halfway through being dragged, but she was too tired and worn out to fight or struggle.

She was dragged in front of a steaming hot bath, before her soiled clothes were ripped from her body and she was shoved inside, waking her up completely as she gurgled and screamed as she thrashed around.

An ABNU had enough and forced her head underwater and held her there until she stopped fighting and released his grip and lifted her up so she could spit out the remains of her bath water on the side of the tub.

After scrubbing her skin raw, they dragged her out and led her in front a masked doctor who bowed, "Thank you. I will take it from here."

They nodded and left as the doctor carried Tsunade to a tube and fixed her arms and legs into restraints, then fixed her head in place, so she couldn't move it.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Hm? Well, I'm preparing you for your rejuvenation treatment, of course. At first, they wanted to start you off with observing what Danzo has done, but I told them you were still a bit too hard-headed and you needed to be more empathetic to their plight. So I get to play with you first. After all, there are many people who have a bone to pick with you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade tried to struggle before the doctor tutted, "Shame on you, Tsunade. Trying to get away before the punishment even starts."

He pulled out a remote and shocked her, making her body violently tremble in protest to get rid of the spasms. Now, let's see how you look without your genjutsu."

She shook her head before he shocked her again and again until she finally relinquished the grip on her genjutsu making him scold again.

"Such a shame you let your body rot and waste away. But, that's why I'm here."

He pressed a button and two large, thick metallic tentacles came from the machine, slithering around her body while one pressed itself against her cheek, while the other wrapped itself around her thin waist, caressing the crack of her ass.

"No...please. You need to help me."

"How many people have begged you to help them but you turned them away in order to favor your drinking," He cooed.

He made his way forward, removing his mask showing a pale face with a scar over his left eye, every other inch of his face was flawless. His hair was a shade of dark chocolate and his eyes were a sick shade of purple with a twisted grin.

"You..."

"Yes, me. The boy you nearly killed that day when I proposed to Shizune. Tell me, how many times did you use her to get away with all of your bullshit? No matter, as long as she is away from you, that's fine. Minato gave me an opportunity considering that I was just underneath you in medical prowess to keep you in line. I have waited years...for this day and now he has finally come. Now my _lovely_ new wife, make sure to scream nice and loud for me will you?"

[ **Warning! Forced Scene Ahead!** ]

She tried not to scream before the tentacle around her waist pierced her ass, making her scream allowing the one next to her mouth to enter. He watched with pleasure and satisfaction as she was ravaged by two thick tentacles, violating her as she choked and tried to bite, but was still too weak to do anything.

Soon enough, the tentacles expanded before releasing a thick dark brown substance before finally being removed from her body. She couldn't even spit any of it out as her body shook.

"Now you know a little bit of the pain, others had to suffer through because of gluttony. But we aren't finished yet."

She wept, "Kill me...please."

"Oh...but as much as I want too. I want too very much, but watching your miserable face being tortured is much better. Now, let's get to work on turning you into the supple young woman you protray yourself to be."

Tsunade sobbed as he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Don't cry, Tsunade. After all, it's for Konoha."

The only sounds that came out of that room were Tsunade's screams, the tentacles abusing her holes, and the doctor's malicious, sadistic laughter.

[ **Alright, alright, it's over! You can read now!** ]

* * *

[With Naruko]

When her meal was finished, she left with Ayame who took her out of the village into one of the smaller towns who led her into a lingerie shop called Venus.

"Here we are!" She grinned as she led Naruko inside

The shop was small but filled with all the different types of lingerie that could be imagined, she closed her eyes and cut off the sight from inside, making both Kurama and Kyoka groan.

'No peeking...'

Kurama huffed, " **Not fair, kit.** "

" _My Lady, please,_ " Kyoka pouted

'Sorry, my darlings. You get to see them later on.'

Kyoka sighed, " _She does have a point, Kurama._ "

" **I still want to see it, dammit,** " He pouted, sulking in his massive tree in his human form.

Naruko could only grin as she heard them both conversing before she brought back to reality when Ayame picked out several sets before placing them in Naruko's hands and led her to a changing closet.

One was a very sexy chantilly lace satin slip, another was a crushed velvet plunge teddy, a floral lace corset with a matching thong.

"Oh, you look amazing!" Ayame squeaked

Naruko let her cheeks flush with slight embarrassment

"Do you think they'll like it?"

"I'm pretty sure most if not all guys who have eyes would love it, Naruko-chan."

"Thank you."

"Come on. See what else you want."

Naruko nodded and put on her original clothes and found a lovely see-through velvet leopard kimono which was lovely, then found an angel scalloped lace teddy, chantilly lace-trim babydoll, and an alluring black eyelash lace trim lingerie set.

"Oh~, these are really cute! You should go shopping a bit more, Naruko."

Naruko could only give a sheepish chuckle, "Only when I have the time."

Ayame just gave a slight nod of the head as she paid for the lingerie and walked back to Konoha and waved each other off, as Naruko allowed the pair to see the outside world.

" _Aw.../_ **Aw...** "

'Behave yourself. You get to see it once I feel like it.'

When she got back to the compound, Tayuya was kneeling and welcomed her back with a submissive greeting.

"Yo...please be a dear and set these up in my room."

"Of course," She bowed

The rest of the day was spent being caressed by the two most important men in her life.

* * *

[With Hinata]

She was weeping over Naruko had said to her, the loss of her love, the inspiration that made her keep going after all this time and she just rejected her so harshly.

She sniffed, "Naruko...Why?"

Hinata jumped off her bed and made her way to her drawer and pulled out a doll, which disturbingly resembled Naruko and kissing it repeatedly before she made her way into her closet and pulled out a shrine, dedicated to Naruko.

"I love you. I've always loved you and I loved you first. It's their fault. Those...bastards who took you away from me. If I can get rid of them, then she will go back to normal and I will confess to her and she will accept me."

She let out a disturbing giggle as she squeezed the doll against her chest, "Don't worry, Naruko. Soon you will realize that we belong together."

* * *

[Sasuke]

After sulking for hours, he laid in his bed, his pain medicine wore off and he couldn't afford to move as breathing already made his chest hurt. He scowled at his restraints and just looked up at the plain ceiling before an oily tone rang out, "Well, well, what do we have here? A miserable failure."

Sasuke snapped his head down, ignoring the pain and saw Kabuto.

"You..."

"Me," He quipped as he quickly made his way beside Sasuke.

"Why are you here?"

"To give you an offer."

"Why should I accept?"

"Because I can easily kill you right now and harvest your eyes from your corpse. But instead, you are given a once-in-a-lifetime opporunity, so I suggest that you don't make me waste my breath."

Sasuke settled down, making Kabuto smile, "Good. Now, Orochimaru-sama has politely offered a place in his forces for you and personal training. After all, he is the strongest sage of the trio."

Kabuto could easily see the cogs churning in Sasuke's head as he continued, "All you need to do is accept. With Orochimaru's training, you could easily kill Itachi and get revenge on Naruko for what she had done to you."

Sasuke's eyes bled red as he could only imagine holding Itachi's head as he ravaged Naruko's broken body.

Kabuto knew exactly what he was thinking and wanted to roll his eyes, 'He's so easy... If only the blonde wasn't a literal pain in the neck and accepted, it would have been amazing to work beside her. Damn shame.'

"What do I need to do?"

Kabuto pulled a vial and helped him drink it, once it was gone, he calmly explained, "What I just gave you a liquid that will jumpstart your healing. Within three days, at dusk, your body will be healed, a group of Orochimaru's men will lead you his hideout."

"And then?"

Kabuto grinned, "Then you will get exactly what you deserve."

Sasuke gave a twisted smirk as he settled in, "Why, of course. I'll be seeing you in three days. Kabuto."

The silver-haired man left without a word and made his way back to report to his master.

* * *

[With Jiraiya] **[Warning! Dark and mentions of rough sex and suicide, skip until the next pair of '[]']**

Jiraiya holed himself up in his trashed apartment, the minutes agonizingly ticked by as the sun begun to set before he felt his entire consciousness forced back into his memories, as his body collapsed on his torn up bed.

[Flashback: Mini's Brothal]

Minato was young, having just finished his first clean up of a bandit camp and he was feeling a bit depressed. He was now fourteen years old, under Jiraiya's leadership and just wanted to sleep, but Jiraiya had better ideas.

"Sensei, why are we at a Brothal?"

"Oh, my poor ignorant student, you haven't know what it is like to live unless you had sex. Because today you are going to lose your virginity."

"Um..."

Jiraiya dragged himself inside by his arm and grinned, "Come on, the girls wait for no one!"

Once inside, Minato immediately felt tension, the mood soured considerably, the girls were trying not to stare to catch Jiraiya's attention, the fear and disgust was viciously apparent, but Jiraiya didn't seem to notice or didn't care to notice.

He was dragged along with Jiraiya's grip getting tighter that Minato knew was going to leave bruises. Soon, Jiraiya found the one to sate him for the night.

It was small woman, thin, but curvy frame with black locks with a tint of red in her hair. Her skin was fair with her lips plump and laced in red lipstick. She looked very disturbed but hid it very well with a false smile and a bow.

Jiraiya grabbed her and pulled her into a sloppy kiss, making Minato unnerved and disgusted as the woman gently pulled herself away, "Um, sir. I-"

He pulled out a sack of money on the counter and dragged the woman away, some of the girls started to tremble and even cry into the bodies of the men they were supposed to be servicing.

When an empty bedroom was reached, Jiraiya tossed Minato into a corner and told him to watch how a man pleasures a woman. When he tried to stop him, the white-haired sage raised a barrier and stripped the woman of her kimono, exposing her to him.

Then Jiraiya felt himself in the woman's place, how revolted she felt and how he pulled out his rotten cock, lined with multiple bumps, some even leaking with pus, making her pale and quiver.

"Shaking with anticaption, I know," He grinned before he grabbed her head and crammed his cock down her throat, the taste revolted her, she wanted to puke, he just used her as a toy.

When he came down her throat she coughed and tried to get away, before he placed a seal on her back, making her scream before it was quickly silenced and she was violated by Jiraiya.

He fucked her again and again, in both her pussy and ass, biting and tearing off chunks of her flesh while he was fucking her while Minato watched and begged for him to stop.

Jiraiya sighed after five hours as he tossed a wad of cash on her cum covered body and released the barrier, wanting to spend the night at the bar.

Minato collapsed to his knees once the scene was over and Jiraiya finally left.

The woman was twitching in both pain and unwanted minimal pleasure as her eyes were glazed over.

The last thing she saw was Minato with tears streaming down his cheeks and him whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The scene whirled around to where the woman had a thousand-yard stare as she looked below her, ten stories down and then closed her eyes before she allowed herself to fall.

Then ***Splat!***

[Reality] **[It's over! The bad scene is over!]**

It was dawn, Jiraiya snapped awake and puked, vomitting all over him and spluttering as he felt everything, his hands trembling as he felt every inch him reeling with disgust and phantom pains.

'No...This cannot be happening.'

* * *

[Kushina]

After spending the night in contemplation, she finally read the book that Minato gave her.

His cold words, rang through her like the biting wind, _"Read this. All of it in its' entirety and whether you kill yourself afterowrd is no concern of mine."_

'It couldn't have been so bad...She's just miffed as would any child would be if I did what I had. I'll read it and then I will find a way for Naruko to forgive me.'

She read the first page which detailed about Naruko's first attack that she could recall and how scary it was. Then it was her rape attempts, along with assassinations, Kakashi's attacks on her person, drowning, burning, being electrocuted, being beaten into unconsciousness and every other torture a civilian could think of and a few ninja ones.

Kushina felt her whole body tremble, everything her own child, her first child suffered through because she was an idiot who left her there thinking that she would be respected and well-taken care of.

She felt her blood turn to ice as she collapsed on her desk breaking out into pitful sobs as she could only cry out that she was sorry as the emotional strain took its' toll on her mind before she quickly fell unconscious.

A clan member who went inside to check on her, saw that she had collapsed and took her to the hospital.

* * *

[Next Day]

Itachi, Hiruzen, and Naruko settled into the office, Itachi refused to wear the Hokage robe as it was stiff and uncomfortable so he just wrapped the white cloak around his arm and had the hat attached to his hip.

Hiruzen was leaning against the wall, in a dark shirt with a sweater over it with dark pants and sandals.

Naruko was resting on a comfortable chair in front of the desk, she wore a simple scarlet skirt with knee-high boots and a chainmail shirt underneath a black vest.

"So...How does it feel, Itachi-nii?"

"Rather boring. I don't know how you did it for so long, Hiruzen-san."

Hiruzen gave a slight laugh, "Having Naruko help a lot. And Minato did most of the work for you by getting rid of the civilian council and Danzo."

"Yeah. At least I don't have to deal with them. But enough about that, we need to decide who can be chunin."

"Ah that's right."

"So, those who particpated, Kamui Tsuki, Kankuro of Suna, Gaara of Suna, Temrai of Suna, Neji Hyuuga, Dania Culta, Chouji Akimichi and yourself, Naruko."

"Oooh~, eight people, but who gets the vest?"

Hiruzen tossed her a vest, which she caught, "I got one?"

"Considering that you won the all of your matches, I think you have more than earned your jacket."

"Thanks, jiji. But who's next?"

"Kamui Tsuki."

"Oh...Well, he's interesting and brutal. From what I saw he has decent taijutsu and only used one jutsu but executed it perfectly."

"Hm...Hiruzen-san?"

"He has the skills for it, but I am not sure about his other qualities. He has personality that's for sure so he's not a stick in the mud. I would say give him the vest."

Itachi nodded and checked a mark for Kamui and asked, "The Suna siblings?"

"Kankuro and Temari both lost in their matches against Kamui, but I would say although they are powerful, they could be hindering."

"Hindering? You mean by their weapons?"

"You could say that. Although they know how to execute them perfectly, relying on them is a crutch just like Tenten with her weapons."

"Hm, she does have a point, but what about Gaara?"

"His sand is a wonderful offense and defense, but if someone who had decent speed and strength can easily chip away at it or water which can weaken if not tear away his defense."

"And so?"

"I would give them a yes for all three, but the one I'm most supportive of is Gaara, but I'm more worried about Kankuro due to his puppets and how if destroyed can weaken him."

"Still have that that wonderful observation trait from when you were a child," Hiruzen grinned

"Never lost that, never will."

Itachi sighed, putting a check mark for all the Suna siblings, "Neji Hyuuga?"

"Nah..." Naruko sighed

"Hiruzen?"

"He's strong for a genin, but his arrogance will get him killed. He needs to be a bit more humble and expand his horizons. His taijutsu may be letal and crippling when in close range, but he's a sitting duck when faced when long range opponents."

Itachi gave a sharp nod as he put an 'X' for Neji and asked, "Dania Culta?"

"I like her skill set and her use of wires and knives."

"Hiruzen?"

"She has shown considerable use with ninja wires, knives, and wire traps. She could easily become a fine kunoichi in the future."

"So, yes then," He smiled as put a check next to Dania Culta's name, "Chouji Akimichi?"

She tilted her head, "He's not bad, but his temper when ever someone insults his weight is both a strength and a weakness. All it would take was someone to insult him and a fairly good wire trap it would slice him to ribbons or a nasty hit from a hard hitter would kill him or take him out for the count."

Itachi nodded, "Hiruzen?"

"He's not bad as a ninja, but he's more a follower than a leader. He needs more self-confidence in himself but he has a good moral center. With more training, he can easily become a chunin next time."

"Hmm," Itachi sighed as he put an 'X' next to Chouji's name.

Hiruzen asked, "What about Shikamaru Nara?"

"I wouldn't consider it Jiji, he may be smart, but he's lazy. He may be able to make good plans but he has no power to back it up. He would need time to create those plans and that could and would cost him and the team's heads. He needs to be broken out of his laziness or else he would be a hinderance on the field."

Hiruzen scratched his chin and glanced at Itachi, "What do you think?"

"She does have a point. The Nara clan are well-known for being smart and being on the Ino-Shika-Cho formation team, but our enemies know that very well. Things need to change or else the next generation is just going to be slaughtered or worse."

"Hmph. So tell me, dear big brother what do you have in mind?" Naruko smiled, leaning over his desk.

"Considering that there are no civilians that have yet to annoy me, we are upgrading the academy. The era that produces nothing miserable sacks of flesh are over."

Naruko grinned, "Such a fantastic Hokage."

* * *

[Next Day]

After eating breakfast, Naruko made her way to the office and saw Itachi tearing through all the events that have happened in his absence and saw Naruko.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'. Are you sure you want to tell him of his punishment? I mean, he's an ass and he is as thick as a brick."

Itachi sighed, "I know, but as my brother I have to do this. I'd rather he hear it from me, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

Naruko didn't bother replying to that and silently walked beside him into the T&I Center, where people either bowed or lowered their head in respect as Itachi asked, "Where is Sasuke Uchiha being held?"

"He's on level 3, he's the only one on that level minus the guards and doctors stationed there."

Itachi nodded and made his way down.

[Cell Block 3]

Itachi made his way to Sasuke's cell and the two saw each other, making them stare at each other for a moment, but before Sasuke could speak, Naruko interuppted him, "I see that your ass-kicking hasn't done anything to your damn pride."

"Naruko, please."

She sighed and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?"

"You want to know what happened to me? You. You and that damn accursed night when you killed my family! I hate you...so Goddamn much for what you did. However, with it, I got strength, I've learned to hate you and so I do with every fiber of my being I despise you and will continue to do so. I was given everything that I wanted after what you have done, people lining up to give me whatever I desire at any and all hours of the day. And that won't change. Not even with that whore behind you. Let be known that I disown you as right as the last Uchiha and you are now Itachi No-name. So Mr. No name, give me my punishment. I bet I got a month of house arrest, three months of no training?"

Itachi was looking down at his lap for a moment, making Sasuke think he had hurt him and was going to speak again, before Itachi let out his killing intent, making Naruko shiver and Sasuke soil his sheets.

Itachi slowly looked up to show his Sharingan spinning rapidly with anger as he stood up.

"Very well, I accept. But because of your disgraceful actions you are no longer an Uchiha. I. Am the eldest and due to my status as a rouge ninja has been revoked, my status as clan heir has been restored and therefore I banish you, Sasuke. From now own I am the last true Uchiha and you, Sasuke Uchiha are no longer an Uchiha. You will now be called Sasuke Niganigashī!"

( **Niganigashī** ) - Disgusting, shameful, unpleasant, and loathsome

Naruko grinned, 'What a perfect fit for a maggot like him.'

Kurama snicked, " **And here I thought I would always hate Uchihas, but this one isn't half bad.** "

' _I just love the name change. That's what you get you arrogant little shit!_ ' Kyoka cackled

Itachi straightened himself up as he brushed off the seat of his pants, "So, Sasuke Niganigashī as of now, you will **never** become a ninja again. The doctors stationed here are ordered to heal you to barest amount, then you will be castrated after a select group of women have been selected to bare your children and they will be raised so they never end up like you. After about twenty have been successfully impregnanted and given birth, you will be castrated. Due to your crimes for attacking myself, the last heir of the Fourth, the Third Hokage, and an esteemed guest, you will have all your knowledge of chakra and jutsus erased from your mind. Then you will live an earest life, working the fields the rest of your days. Nothing you say can refute my punishment. It will come into affect tomorrow at dusk..."

When he turned around, he stopped, "I wish I killed you that night."

Then he left the area entirely as Naruko shook her head as she glanced at the dumbfounded Sasuke, "Damn idiot."

When she slammed the door shut, Sasuke let out a shout of rage before he calmed down and gave a sickening grin, "Soon. Soon, I will kill you Itachi and then you Naruko will be underneath me begging to have my children."

[With Itachi]

He settled back into his office and Naruko pulled him into a hug, "I'll stay here as long as you want."

Itachi sighed, "Thank you."

A fair amount of time was spent just giving him comfort, not that Naruko minded as she ran her fingers through his black locks.

* * *

[The 3rd Day]

The day passed by rather quickly and it was peaceful. There was barely any noise almost as if nature itself knew something bad was going happen. But before anyone knew it, dusk was upon them.

Sasuke grinned as he felt power flood through his veins and snapped his restrains as all his injuries healed.

When the door to his cell opened, he immediately tore out the throat of the doctor and the nurse, leaving them to bleed out all over the floor. He quickly made his way out of the building and rushed to escape Konoha before finding Ayame walking down the street and thought, 'Why not give the dobe a present to remember me by?'

Then he heard Hinata who was dragging herself back home after an extensive day of training. When he looked back, he saw much to his displeasure that Ayame was too close to the public for his tastes.

When she turned a corner, he pounced upon her, shocking her as he was supposed to be out of comission. Before she could try anything, he knocked out and dragged her further into the alley.

[ **Warning: Bad scene, skip until the next pair of '[]'** ]

He tore off her shirt and pants and stuffed it into her mouth, she woke up when he broke both of her legs as he stripped her of her panties, she tried to strike him, but he avoided it and broke her arms as well, leaving her defenseless and crammed himself inside of her, fucking her repeatedly as her muffled screams turned him on before he emptied himself inside of her.

He raped her two more times for good measure and pulled the wad of fabric out from her slacked mouth as he looked into her glazed over eyes.

"Tell the dobe that she's next and you aren't bad for a fuck toy. I'd take you with me to fuck even more but I'll save that for when I come back. Try not to have my kid become a pathetic failure like you are," He then kicked her in the head, knocking her into blissful unconsciousness.

[ **Alright, alright it's over. Moving on.** ]

He made his way out of the village nad met up with the Sound Team and left Konoha.

A civilian who decided to take a short way back to his house, stumbled upon Hinata's brutalized form and started to scream, "Help! Help!"

Within ten minutes, Konoha was on high alert.

[In the Hokage's Office]

Naruko was called in, seeing a livid Itachi who was holding back his rage and disappointment as he coldly said, "I am giving you full control of the mission to apprehend Sasuke."

"I see, so I can either bring him back or kill him in anyway I see fit?"

"Yes."

Naruko looked at him sadly, "Itachi..."

"He's dead to me. He made his choice and now he has to suffer. Make sure he learns that he not above anyone."

Naruko gave a cold smile, went over to his side of the desk and kissed him on the cheek, "Of course."

As she made her way out of the office, she stumbled into a disheveled Hiashi who prostrated himself before her and screamed, "Please make him suffer! I have no way of repaying you, you have all the rights to ignore my request, I'll do anything you want, please just make him suffer!"

Naruko knelt down and lifted his head up so only he could see as he paled at what he and most of Konoha had done, her eyes were empty and barran as she gave a cold, unnerving grin.

"I was going to do that, anyway."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter. I am ending the chapter, not the story! Do you see what happens when you annoy me? Beaten and mutilated characters. I don't hate Hinata, it's just the way the story is written and the Naruhina couple has been done to death. Why can't I have things change for a bit? If you don't like, don't read. I can't make it any more simple than that. For the rest of you, enjoy. I put warnings up. You can't bitch at me. Well, you can, but I'll just ignore ya.**

 **Also, it's punishment time for Sasuke, I'll give you a hint it will be like his punishment in Despair isn't so bad, but in reverse. If you can get it right, I will give you a shoutout. Understand?**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **PinkiePieParty122894 - Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed them.**

 **Michael Bourne - Thank you and a Biju bomb is too easy, but using Sasuke as a target dummy is interesting, though.**

 **bankai777 - That she had.**

 **LiviaDamnvers - Thank you and I wouldn't say Itachi did the beating, Naruto on the other hand...**

 **Draph91 - He'd raise an eyebrow if heard about Jiraiya's sexual interests, but he wouldn't be horrified due to his experiments being a lot worse. Hinata will NOT be in the harem and you will see her spiral into delusion and madness. Shizuo and Akira will NOT be in the harem either and Sasuke gets the shit kicked out of him.**

 **AnimeKing211 - Hmm, not telling.**

 **(guest) zero fullbuster - Thank you!**

 **Hikari Nova - Yep, but she's fine, she decontaminated herself, so don't worry. Thank you for liking it and I will see in the future.**

 **Perseus12 - I know right? Revenge will hurt like a bitch.**

 **Zero Arashi Uchiha - I'm glad you enjoyed Jiraiya and Tsunade's punishments and I didn't bash Hinata for no reason, remember, Naruko is a cold, young woman and jaded from her years of wearing her mask. Hinata loves the orange, happy version of Naruko, NOT her true self. Trust me when I say, I could have easily made it a lot worse. Kushi will get hers.**

 **rozielrie - You would think that wouldn't you? But, I do listen to Muse and In This Moment within hours of making my chapters. It usually gets me in the mood to write the messier parts of the fic. I get inspired by too many things to count and my sadistic side does get relieved a bit, if it couldn't be channeled into writing, then drawing would be the next or poetry.**

 **naes151 - Thank you and a doggy Tayuya, huh? Interesting. A secret, not telling. Read and find out.**

 **HyperA1985 - Thank you and sorry about the previous chapter considering I snapped at you a bit, but Naruto will NOT have anything to do with Naruko okay. No, Kurama hasn't impregnated Naruko yet. It won't happen years from now after everything has settled down.**

 **lolkid - Hmm...**

 **Ander Augusto Peres Bf - Yo~! The harem is Kurama, Kyoya, Kamui - in the making for him, Itachi - still working on that in the near future, and Yakumo. I plan on having Isaribi join the harem and leave it at five members. Naruko will lust after good battles like Kenpachi yes. And no, her step-brothers will NOT be in the harem, that will not change.**

 **MrSunshine744 - Thank you and Ino will learn that Naruko will not be cowed.**

 **Skull Flame - Trust me I know, Jiraiya will get his in this chapter and other chapters later. Minato is not to be fucked with, he can say he can easily match Madara in cruelty. Tsunade being forced to love is something that needs to be done. Tayuya is more of a pet. Hinata has no chance with Naruko and if it was RtN's version, they would have been acquaintances not really the best of friends and don't worry I do it too. Damn straight she wouldn't and Sasuke gets an ass-whopping.**

 **Alex2909 - Yep!**

 **Guest#1 - Oh, I had a feeling about this. Look, I don't mind the pairing, but it had to be done. I know, I know and the creator actually did the right thing and gave Naruto someone who silently and distantly stood by him and recognized his worth when most wouldn't. No, I didn't bash her for no reason and just because I dislike her. I am not going to play pairing wars with ya, but I want you to consider Naruko's personality and how her mind is wired, she wants strong people around her. You consider Hinata's stuttering and shy personality wouldn't mesh well with someone as blunt as Naruko. You are thinking that Naruko is cannon Naruto which she isn't. Having them be friends would be a weak point that her enemies could exploit to have her be hurt and she can't and won't allow that. And no, even if you like Hinata, I'm not going to change it to sate you. Don't like it, don't read it. Move along, please.**

 **(guest) piddle - Thank you!**

 **georgieisthepuncher - Thank you and I'm glad you enjoy it so much!**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark - Thank you and I don't mind you skipped the lemon, that's why I put the brackets before and after the lemon in the first place.**

 **Greer123 - Thank you, I meant it as terms of endearment, but you do you.**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846 - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Le Phoque Blanc - Thank you and I will put warnings up so you can skip those scenes. Trust me, I know.**

 **shygirl2009 - You would think that but nah. Too much work. I'm glad you enjoyed my story so far.**

 **Dominus1389 - You would think wouldn't ya? She already going to have two girls in her harem and Tayuya is more of a pet and I wouldn't give Kurama and Kyoya a used toy for a plaything. They would mostly use her for torture.**

 **Nomadic Chaos - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Good things come to those who wait. You will see their fate soon enough. Can you actually imagine Kisame as a teacher though? It will be funny as hell. Glad and I hope I can get a 10/10 from you next time.**

 **Pravuss666 - Thank you and will you will see in the next chapter how your idea isn't possible though. Akira and Shizuo will NOT be in the harem so you don't need to worry. Yep, Itachi is going to make some damn fine changes, I always thought if Minato ever retired early, Itachi would be next in line instead of Hakate. He's more efficient, responsible, and a damn good ninja with a sense of morality. He's well-rounded as a ninja and a person and not fucking arrogant. Overall, thank you and be reading your stories soon enough after you update them.**

 **Eliza211 - Thank you.**

 **(guest) just a reader - I just realized the fuck up, thank you for pointing it out. I'll correct it soon. I'm glad you are reading it and that you enjoy it and hope you enjoy this one.**

 **(guest) Jess - Trust me, I will, he will play a larger part later on, just trust me. Kamui is the best, although I really love Gintoki as well.**

 **Guest#2 - Thank you, that makes me really happy that you enjoyed it.**

 **Devilsummoner666 - Trust me...the next chapter is going more hellish, she called him that due to it was their relationship beforehand when she was younger. It was used as a gesture of endearment now more than anything. She still loves him as a father figure though, although they have sex. Kurama is able to prevent her from getting pregnant even though his sperm is more potent than most demons and humans. He's able to fuck whoever he wants without them getting pregnant. His past of having over a thousand lovers is proof of that.**

 **917brat - First of all, it's Naruko, not Naruto. Naruko's half-brothers, huh? The rest of the Akatsuki will be wondering how and why Itachi and Kisame left them and Pain really won't like that. Naruko will find them interesting and new series of battles to enjoy. Sasuke and Sakura's punishment...well, wait until the next chapter. Secret~! Read the chappie! Shizune's present from Naruko well...let's just say it involves some girl bonding time over a mound of bodies and let's leave it at that. Read the chappie! And I am already working on it.**

 **YuriCrystalMoonlight - Itachi is the one person, besides Shushi would have easily become Hokage and I feel that the second would approve of him due to his duties and his reasoning, no matter how much it hurt him. I feel that even if he is a pacifist, he can be terrifying when crossed, just like Minato. Kamui will have his part later on, but soon. Kushi will get her due, trust me and I hope you like this one.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Fox Hunts a Baby Duckling**

* * *

Hiashi could only stare at her as his fear became more and more prominent as she closed her eyes, giving him a light-hearted grin, which only seemed to terrify him more than before.

She cooed as she brushed her hand against his cheek, "When I come back, we will discuss details."

He gave a slow nod as she stood up and left the office, as everyone could only watch the scene from the sidelines.

As she made her way to her compound, she smirked, 'Well, well, it seems he does have a heart. Underneath all that false ice he projects as a front.'

Kyoka sighed, " _Well, he only has himself to blame. What do you want from him, anyway?_ "

'Let's just say, I have a few bones to pick with most of the Hyuuga elders and for them to confirm something that I had been having doubts on.'

" **Ah...that. And if he doesn't surrender them to you?** "

'You both already know, how I deal with problems.'

Naruko made her way past the gate and entered the house where Tayuya kneeled and bowed her head. The blonde patted her on the head and said, "I will be going on a mission, please watch the house until I return."

"Yes, Naruko-sama," She murmured softly

Heading upstairs into her bedroom, she put on a pair of leather battle shorts with a spiked belt and silver buckle holding it up along with a camo green bra underneath a black chainmail shirt and her chunin vest.

Kyoka smiled, _"What a lovely outfit, my Lady."_

'Thank you, Kyoka and you should be really happy, as today is the day that you get the slaughter you have been itching for.'

She could feel him shiver in anticipation as a low purr rang out in her mind, _"Oh, I can't wait."_

'Then let us savor it, then.'

 **"Oh, kit, we will savor it."**

Naruko gave a laugh before she made her way downstairs and saw Tayuya who knelt before her and fidgeted underneath her heavy stare.

"Yes, Tayuya?"

The dark rose-haired girl looked up and said, "Come back safely, please."

Naruko gave a soft smile as she made her way closer, before pulling Tayuya into a hug, with her face, resting against her stomach before she knelt and pecked her on the forehead.

"You can relax on the couch. I will be back soon."

Tayuya nodded and watched Naruko prepare until she left the house as she walked towards the gate and saw all the rookies waiting for her.

She raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Kiba shouted, "We want to come with you!"

She tilted her head, although she already knew, "Why?"

"Why?! Haven't you-" Shino placed a hand on his shoulder, making him back down as he continued, "We saw the results of what the Uchiha did to Hinata and we would like to join you in apprehending him."

"As much as I admire and respect your moxie in trying to defend the honor of your teammate. You will only slow me down. This isn't a game. The people the bastard left with are Orochimaru's best who came to get his boy toy. I plan on making the bastard wish he wasn't born by the time I'm through with him."

Sakura and Ino stepped forward, "Then take us with you!"

Naruko gave them a flat stare, "And why in the name of fuck would I take two miserable fangirls who can barely do anything other than to look pretty and scream for help?"

Both of them winced before anyone could talk, Naruko sighed, "Look. The more time I spend talking with you, the more distance is put between myself and my target. This is my mission assigned to me alone, he will be dragged back here barely alive or dead. Deal with it. And if you follow me, you will not like the consequences."

She then vanished with a crack of lightning, sending several of the rookies on their asses.

Ino screamed, "We have to go after her!"

Shikamaru coldly commented, "How do you plan on doing that, Ino?"

"B-but!"

"But, nothing!"

Kiba took a sniff and covered his nose as his head started to hurt from the sharp smell, "Her trail is gone. I can only smell ozone."

"See, even if you tried to leave you would only be lost or worse apprehended by one of Orochimaru's men."

Ino winced as Sakura started to bawl, "But she can't kill Sasuke!"

Kiba exploded, "Why the fuck not?! He raped our teammate! I don't give a shit if she makes him weep for mercy or makes him her bitch before stomping him flat. I just wish I was there to see it."

Sakura just continued to cry as Ino rubbed her shoulders, making Shikamaru roll his eyes, "There is no reasoning with her. Let's just go and wait."

Kiba and Shino both gave the girls a dirty look before leaving to comfort Hanabi, who never left her sister's side once she heard about what happened to her.

* * *

[With Hiashi]

He made his way back to the hospital where he looked at the pale form of his oldest daughter and the weeping form of his youngest.

He looked down, 'Minato was right...I am a failure. You probably would have torn me in half for what I have done, wouldn't you Hana? I should have followed your way, it was truly the best way. Now because of my foolishness and ignorance, I've committed the worst sin in your eyes. I've damaged her along with most of the populace of Konoha. I helped create a monster."

Hiashi patted his youngest child on the shoulder before carrying her to a spare chair beside the bed and held Hinata's hand, "I'm sorry..."

His response was met with silence as all he could do was wait.

* * *

[With Team 9]

Asuma was smoking his cigarette under a large shady tree as Shikamaru and Chouji sat next to each other, looking up at the sky. Chouji couldn't be bothered to eat his chips as the fragile form of his classmate weighed heavily on his mind. Shikamaru felt his gut twist, his mind swirling from his thoughts on Naruko.

'What happened to you in the forest to change you so much, Naruko? Or where you always like that and just hiding it from us?'

* * *

[With Kurenai]

She just finished weeping over the state of her student and the girl she considered a daughter and looked out into the village. The mood was viciously unnerving as the air was fraught with tension before she closed her eyes as a chilling breeze entered her room.

"I don't care what you do to him, Naruko. Just make him pay."

* * *

[With Sakura and Ino]

They made their way into a restaurant as Sakura couldn't stop sobbing over what happened.

"Sakura...please, calm down."

"I-I can't. How could she do such a thing? Could she really-"

Ino patted her on the shoulder, "I don't know. I really don't. We...we were never really friends with her, but it probably won't be so bad. He will probably be roughed up for what he did to Hinata."

"D-do you think?"

Ino gave an unsure nod, "We can wait by the gate for them to return. After all, he will be punished, but its' not as if she will kill him."

She sniffled as she wiped her wet cheeks clean and gave a nervous smile, "Okay."

* * *

[With Itachi]

The last loyal Uchiha was tearing through his paperwork as he refused to have his shadow clones do it as he needed to keep his mind off the situation he found himself in. Before he knew it, he was finally done with all of it and leaned forward, putting his face in his hands.

He gave a shuddering breath before he allowed himself the small pleasure of weeping for the loss of his baby brother.

'I'm sorry, mother, but he's too far gone now.'

A moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw it was the Third who gave him an understanding smile.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-sama."

"It's fine, Itachi."

* * *

[With Naruko]

She ran as fast as she could, allowing her blood pump underneath her skin as a vicious smirk settled on her lips and made to follow after her target, but soon a barrage of kunai tried to skewer her making her flip out of the way and jump down to the ground.

A group of fifteen ninja wearing masks stood before her as the leader snarled, "Surrender. Naruko Sosuke."

Naruko could only smile as she slowly pulled Kyoka from his sheath, knowing everyone's eyes were on the blade, sealing their fates as she thought, 'Brace yourself, Kyoka.'

A husky laugh answered her, " _Of course."_

"Now, why would I surrender? After all, I need to get the little shit of an Uchiha from your cowardly master."

Several of them bristled in rage as they raced to attack her as she braced herself, the first two reached her, before she made her way past them, making them stiffen before she sliced off their heads, making blood flow out of their necks in rivers before they fell over dead.

 **2 of 15 down**

Another masked ninja, a female flipped through multiple hand signs and released a fire jutsu, which was avoided and for the kunoichi's troubles Naruko sliced off her arms, before slicing her neck open, leaving her to bleed out.

 **3 of 15 down**

The rest lashed out at her, malice-laced obedience controlled their actions as they made to skew her with their blades, pierce her with their thrown kunais, or tear her body apart with their jutsus. However, they all failed as she danced around them, almost mockingly which only made the remaining ninja livid.

She lashed out with Kyoka, cleaving open the chest of the closest ninja to her, making them try to get some distance only for Naruko to stab them through their mouth and out of the back of their head. After ripping the blade from his mouth, she lashed out with the ninja behind her, cleaving through their mask, catching them in the face, blinding them.

As they fell, she stabbed them in the chest, silencing them forever.

 **5 of 15 down**

Four made to get ahead to protect Sasuke on his way to the Sound Village as the rest made to kill her. Naruko, on the other hand, refused to allow that to happen as she yelled, "Shatter, Kanzen Saimen!"

Her entire image shattered from everyone's view shocking them before the fleeing ninja were cut down mid-stride, their limbs flying in every direction as a pool of blood and viscera settled in the middle of the sliced apart bodies with Naruko smiling at the group before her.

 **9 of 15 down**

She then had enough playing and lashed out at the enemy ninja before her, grabbing them by the neck, bringing them down to the dirt before snapping their neck without so much of a whisper.

 **10 of 15 down**

As the remaining five made to attack her, she took in a deep breath and allowed a hint of the Kyuubi's chakra to empower her voice as she screamed out, **"Die!"**

The scream sent them stumbling back from the shock and that was all Naruko needed as she lashed out with her left arm, impaling the ninja through their torso and flicked them off to the side, their head making a vicious connection to the tree where they slid to the ground slumped over.

Another tried to blunging her with a large Warhammer, only shocked stiff at her eyes which were no longer a cold empty blue but a harsh, demonic red before his head was removed from his neck.

The third released a water jutsu only for Naruko to switch places with them to have drenched and waterlogged before channeling lightning chakra into Kyoka and stabbing it into the ground, causing them to spasm before finally dying.

 **13 of 15 down**

Naruko beckoned the last remaining two of their group forward, "Well, well. Only two shitheads left. Come on then, one last charge of glory for your master!"

They looked at each other before nodding and one of them charged, while the other fled.

Naruko could only tut as the charging ninja got closer before grabbing her and screamed, "For the glory of Orochimaru-sama!"

Then he exploded, taking Naruko with them, causing both of them to land on the other side of the clearing. The male was littered with harsh burns and knew that he wouldn't make it, but knew that he could leave this world in peace knowing that he did a good job for his master.

He turned to take in the charred corpse of a blonde girl, only to pale as the image shattered before his eyes as a shadow loomed over him and it was Naruko, completely unharmed.

He croaked out, "H-how?"

Naruko didn't bother responding before silencing him forever as he went to find the last one.

 **14 of 15 down**

Her bloodlust leeched out as she followed after the little bunny who was going to lead her directly to the traitor. The last one got some good distance away from the slaughter of their teammates.

The smell of salt was prominent, letting her know that the ninja was crying until Naruko tackled them into the ground, shocking them before she removed their mask, showing a soft-looking female face.

She pulled out a kunai and made to stab the blonde only for Naruko to break her arm, making her scream before Naruko made her focus only on her and said, "Kitsune Art: Willful Submission."

The kunoichi underneath her completely relaxed as her eyes glazed over and said, "What do you desire from me?"

Naruko smiled as she got up and said, "Where is Sasuke heading?"

"The Valley of the End, where the statues of Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage are. After making it past there, he will be transported to Sound."

"Good girl," She purred before snapping her neck, releasing her from the mortal plane.

 **15 of 15 down**

Naruko was covered in dirt and blood as she flicked the blood off of Kyoka and made her way past the dead body as she raced to find Sasuke.

" **Such lovely work, kit.** " Kurama sighed

'I'm glad you think so. Did you enjoy it, Kyoka?'

 _"Of course I did, it was beautiful."_

Naruko snickered as she made to make short work of the path only to run into another ninja of Orochimaru.

"This is getting annoying, I want the bastard's head on a plate, what's with all the maggots!" She spat

A man with two medium-length blades wearing a classic Sound jounin gear snarled, "I'll show you a maggot. I'll break you and then Lord Orochimaru will reward me, greatly."

Naruko snorted and got into a stance, placing a hand on Kyoka and beckoned the ninja forward with a grin. He met her taunt with a charge, which she avoided and was going to pull Kyoka out of his sheath before a slash blossomed across her enemy's stomach making him stumble back.

She stiffened and glanced behind her as a series of footsteps stopped beside her, as a familiar voice rang out, "Well, well, it's been a long time, hasn't it, Naruko-chan?"

A smile settled on her lips as she took in the sight of the vermillion-haired male, wearing another classic Chinese martial artist uniform.

"Kamui..."

"It seems like you've been having a bit of fun."

"More like a lot of fun, but the maggot before us is annoying and I need to catch a traitor."

His smile got a bit bigger as he said, "Why don't you leave him to me?"

She cooed, "Such a wonderful thing it is to have such a lovely person in my corner. He's all yours."

"Flattery gets you everywhere," He smiled as she turned towards her intended path

"I expect a win."

"I expect nothing else."

She blew him a kiss before jumping to get a good head start and race to get Sasuke when she was out of sight, Kamui turned towards the wheezing Sound ninja, "Let's see what you have to offer."

"I will crush you and after I finish with you, I'll kill that bitch!"

"Now, now, you need to have realistic dreams," He grinned before he charged at the sound ninja.

* * *

[With Naruko]

She raced after her objective and finally saw a Sound ninja jumping ahead, carrying a massive barrel covered in seals and she could sense that Sasuke was stuffed inside. As she picked up speed, the barrel exploded and the ninja fell to the ground, a sickening crack rang through the air, telling anyone who heard it that he was not getting back up.

Sasuke stood straight for a moment, a sickening purple aura and curse seal markings, covered his entire body as he turned his head to glance at Naruko for a moment before jumping away.

Naruko ran after him, no words were spoken as Naruko continued to chase after him until they arrived at the Valley of the End.

[Valley of the End]

Naruko stood across from Sasuke who turned to face her, "Tell me. Did you enjoy my present?"

She snorted, "You mean the solid proof that you are nothing but a piece of filth, Niganigashī? Then yeah, I got it."

He sneered at her, "Don't call me that! I am the last pure Uchiha! The only one worth anything in that miserable shithole. I have this amazing power and after I crush you, I'll drag you back with me to give birth to my children and become even stronger before burning Konoha to the ground."

"Please don't make me laugh. You are nothing but a maggot that spouts out shit your ass cannot check. Your rape of Hinata doesn't prove that you have power. It shows that you are a weakling. Unable to get anything without stealing it."

"Do you think you can defeat me?"

"Like you are worth defeating. I don't need to defeat you. You aren't worth anything, I won't even give you a fair fight because that would be honoring you in some way. I'll rip your mind apart before I drag you back."

"Do you think they will allow you to do that? They will banish you for harming me?"

"If the civilians that sucked on your balls were still alive they might give me a bit of trouble, but they are dead. And I couldn't care less about practically all the civilians minus those I care for in the village. The ninjas want nothing more than to see you punished and I will gladly execute that."

Sasuke snarled and charged at her, lashing out at her with multiple fire jutsus, "Fire Release: Great Fireball!"

A massive ball of flames flew towards her only for Naruko to raise the Danku spell, protecting her.

He continued to throw jutsus at her, but they had no effect before she released her spell and backhanded him into the water. As he pulled himself out, she kneed him in the face, breaking his nose, disorienting him, before she dunked his head under the water.

Before he could die, she lifted him up by his hair and tossed him into the statue of the 1st Hokage.

Spluttering and spitting out globs of water, he snarled at the bored look on Naruko's face as his rage triggered the second level of his cursed seal, making his skin turn dark grey, his hair grew out and turned dark blue with his eyes turning a dark grey and a dark star-shaped mark on the bridge of nose with webbed claw-shaped wings on his back.

"Oh dear. What a transformation, but it won't save you though."

"Like hell. You can't beat me."

"Now, keep your daydreams in that dustbowl you have for a brain, worthless."

He charged towards her, trying to take her down with taijutsu, but she didn't give him the benefit of landing any of his attacks, smacking him around like a jounin would a genin and it only enraged him more.

He charged for the Chidori, the foul chakra from his cursed mark turning it black, "Screw fucking you, I'll just kill you. It will sate me a lot more now."

"Give it your best shot," She smiled as she drew out her blade, grasping it with both hands.

He charged with an ear-ringing scream as she just smiled and positioned her blade to the 7 o'clock position and once he thrust his arm forward she whispered, "Bankai - Omnipresent World!"

Then everything went white.

Sasuke groaned as he found himself in a place completely different from where he had just been. He canceled his jutsu as he observed he surroundings, the sky was dark with the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance, when he looked down he saw that he was standing on tilted ground that showed his reflection.

"What the fuck is this?"

Then he felt a fist suddenly strike him in the face, making him stumble back.

He looked before him and saw Naruko smirking at him. When he took a step forward, she gave him a harsh kick to the nuts, making him fall clutching his nuts as he let out a squeak of agony.

"Welcome, worthless."

"Namikaze...Where the fuck are we?" He squeaked, pushing down his pain to get to his feet.

"In my world."

Sasuke didn't believe her, which she replied by striking him twice in the stomach without moving from her spot, sending him back to his knees, hacking up a fair amount of vomit.

"Are you starting to understand? You have no power here and starting now you are my plaything."

Before he could speak, Naruko quickly sliced off his legs, making him scream before she began to stab him again and again as blood flowed from his open wounds, Sasuke could only choke on his own blood, gurgling as his vision got blurrier as the seconds turned into minutes, the anguish was massive as he finally felt his body shut down.

Then he felt his nose get crushed under a heavy amount of force and he woke up spluttering.

"Sorry. But no sleep for you."

Sasuke looked at her, horror quickly mounting on his face as she grinned, "Now, you understand. Let's get to the fun part, huh? What should we start off with first? How about crushing your testicles of yours?"

[Torture Scene]

He paled as Naruko summoned a sledgehammer out of thin air and made to put all of her weight in the blow as she went to crush his nuts, actually destroying his pelvis along with it. His scream was so loud that it would have made her go deaf if she didn't brace herself for it.

Sasuke even soiled himself as tears ran down his cheeks in rivers, before he was healed again, she then summoned Kyoka and Kurama out and allowed themselves the pleasure of tearing into the ex-Uchiha. The poor bastard could only whimper at the utter malice directed at him, as it now completely sunk in that he was completely alone and that he was going to experience his first taste of hell.

Naruko sat as she watched both Kurama and Kyoka make Sasuke their plaything, Kyoka forced him to remain completely aware during the entire process that he was skinned before being salted and slowly roasted before his body finally quit.

Kurama turned him to ash, smiling as Sasuke screamed his throat raw as he was burned alive before he was healed once again.

Naruko stepped in when Sasuke finished healing and force-fed spoiled milk and honey before pricking his eyes, letting him bleed before restraining him in a makeshift coffin made of two boats filled with dirt and insects.

Kurama could only whistle in appreciation as he softly commented, " **Scaphism?** "

She gave him a grin and a slight nod, "I read about it in the library, it seemed fitting for someone like him."

Kyoka really couldn't say anything as he was watching the Uchiha be quickly eaten before he finally expired when he was healed and the shit-filled coffin of insects vanished and the group made their way to the next round.

After tying his arms and legs with multiple large horses in different directions, Kyoka gave a loud whistle startling them, causing each limb to be pulled in different directions before finally being torn away. Leaving a limbless bloody torso remaining before Kurama kicked his head off.

" _Nice shot._ "

Then after that, they allowed him to experience the pain all five main elements had to offer on the human body, before extracting all of his bones and finally impaling the bastard on a stake.

When he finally died, Naruko gave a sigh of relief before she canceled her technique, bringing them both back to reality.

[Torture End/Reality]

It took a moment for Naruko to adjust back into reality while Sasuke blinked once, then twice before letting out an anguished scream before she silenced him with a kick to the head.

She let out a shiver of pleasure as she rolled her shoulders and kissed the blade of Kyoka. When she grabbed Sasuke by his hair, dragging him to the shore Kamui came forward, looking slightly roughed up with blood coating the lower half of his pants.

As he came to a stop before her, he could only raise his eyebrows at seeing the pale form of Sasuke, "So he's the traitor?"

"Yep. Are you surprised?" She quipped

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not really."

"You took care of the maggot?"

Kamui just smiled, twirling the scroll in his hand, "His head is in here, he's probably worth something, hopefully, but at least he entertained me somewhat."

Naruko gave a slight laugh as the pair made their way back the village, they could see a large crowd of civilians surrounding the gate waiting for them, when they got closer, the pair could hear the sighs of relief mixed with grumbles of disappointment. When the group noticed the pale and beaten form of Sasuke, most of the faces in the crowd twisted in displeasure and they made to make it known before they felt something powerful. Something that made them all feel like ants before a mountain and it was coming from Naruko.

She sneered at them, challenging Aizen's spiritual pressure, knocking out most of the crowd, including Sakura and Ino, it also sent several of the jounin who were among the crowd into a stupor.

"Pathetic bastards," She sighed, walking over them making Kamui laugh as he followed after her.

"Something funny?"

"Nothing, nothing."

[Hokage Tower]

Naruko knocked first and Itachi said, "Come in, please."

Kamui opened the door and allowed her to enter first which she smiled at before he followed in after her. She dumped Sasuke on the floor in front of Itachi who stared at the unconscious boy in disappointment.

He gave a shake of his head before turning towards Naruko and said, "You will get paid for your services Naruko and I take it you already plan on fulfilling Hiashi's request?"

She gave a simple nod and he nodded back, "Very well. Please do what you must."

Naruko bowed before taking Sasuke and disappearing in a flash of lightning as Kamui bowed, "Hokage-sama."

"I take it that you were a part of Naruko's mission?"

"I stepped in when she was confronted by a Sound ninja who tried to prevent her from apprehending the traitor."

"I see, thank you for informing me. May I?" He said, stretching out his hand

Kamui handed him the scroll, "Of course."

As he unsealed the scroll and out came the decapitated head of the Sound ninja which he coolly placed on his desk. Then he pulled out a bingo book and flipped towards his page and got a stamp, marking him dead and wrote him a pass for the bounty on his head.

As Itachi handed him the slip, "Please give this to bounty collector on the Third floor."

"Thank you and would you like a report, sir?"

"If you could?"

"It will be given to you tomorrow morning."

Itachi nodded and dismissed him when the door closed, he allowed himself to turn around to look out into the village. He sunk into his chair, allowing the silence to calm him tired thoughts.

[T&I Center]

Naruko dragged Sasuke inside the building and made her way to the front desk where a retired kunoichi was quickly writing and asked "Your number?"

"012607, I require a body specialist in dealing with the traitor."

The woman pressed a button and a man in a blood-soaked lab coat and face mask came forward, "Naruko-sama. How may I help you?"

"If you could please led me to your lab. I wish to discuss the traitor's punishment with you."

"Of course, if I may allow two of my men to take and prepare him?"

Naruko dropped Sasuke and kicked him towards him, "Sure."

Two men immediately came forward and dragged Sasuke to a lab.

"If you could follow me, please."

As they walked, they passed multiple rooms with large one-sided see through windows, people being interrogated, tortured in a variety of different ways before they finally arrived at his office.

When they settled into their seats, he asked, "What do you want to be done to him?"

"As am I sure you are aware of the rape of the Hyuuga clan heir. Due to this, he needs to be punished, I am in need of a large bird cage, for the scenery, then I want you to modify his reproductive system, considering now, no self-respecting kunoichi or female, in general, would touch him."

"You want him to have a female reproductive system?"

"Yes, along with that, I want him to experience this suffering for a long time, he still needs to rebuild the Uchiha clan, especially since our dear Hokage is the last one left. It cannot all fall to him. He has been revoked of ever being a ninja so I expect his chakra coils to be shattered, his eyes are to be removed so they can be used for the study."

"You have thought about his punishment for a long time, have you not?"

"Of course, I have. Will you do it?"

He removed his face mask, showing a large leer, "It would be an honor."

Naruko smirked, "Good when you finish I wish to introduce him to his punishment."

He gave a smiling nod, "He is your capture, after all, the entire procedure will take 9 hours, then he will wake up in two."

"Thank you, sir."

She then excused herself go back home, with a smile. When she entered Tayuya smiled at her, "Welcome back."

"Glad to be back, Tayuya. What did you do during my absence?"

"I cleaned the first floor of the compound and I just finished cleaning your bedroom, before I saw you enter through the gate."

"Good, have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Then please do and do not disturb me for the rest of the evening, I...will be busy."

She nodded, "Thank you and good night."

"Good night, Tayuya."

When she entered her bedroom and locked her door, she found herself sandwiched between two very horny individuals.

Kyoka whispered, " _Did you think that you would be able to sleep now?_ "

"Of course not. After all, I fully expected to be pinned between the both of you after finalizing worthless' punishment."

The two began to strip her, leading her to the bed as they smiled as she whispered, "I expect a hard fuck."

The large grins they gave her would have unnerved her if she wasn't so into it. The next four hours were spent fucking her into unconsciousness while spending seven hours in a peaceful sleep.

When she woke up, both Kyoka and Kurama were back in her mindscape, relaxed and content about yesterday's late-night activities. She took a hot shower and got dressed before making her way towards the T&I center to witness Sasuke's reaction to the remainder of his life.

[Level 6 - Cell Block D, Room 383]

Sasuke groaned before he quickly found himself in restraints. He gritted his teeth as he immediately recalled the thrashing Naruko gave him when he tried to fight her in the Valley of the End.

"That bitch!" He snapped

"Now, now, I wouldn't be talking, traitor."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"You can't be that stupid, traitor. This is your punishment that you have to suffer for betraying Konoha. As if raising your hand towards both Hokages, an esteemed guest and myself were bad enough. You had to rape the Hyuuga in a failed attempt to spite me no less. But I'd rather not waste my time wondering what goes on in that rat's nest you have for a brain. Your brother has suffered too much grief and already washed his hands clean of you meaning I am allowed to do as I want."

He snapped, "Like hell! Fuck you-" Naruko slapped him across the face

"And to think, the beating I gave you would make you a bit more humble. Oh well, but starting now you now begin the process of repopulating the Uchiha clan."

He snorted, "So you think your punishment is handing me a bunch of women to get my seed?"

She rolled her eyes, "Please, as if any self-respecting female would touch you now that you are a rapist of your own ex-classmate and a clan heir. Not even bandits would touch you. But, you will be repopulating your ex-clan, just not with women."

Before he could ask, she removed the blanket and turned on the lights, showing a massive birdcage towering over them and a large mirror above, showing he was completely restrained to the bed and neutered.

She smiled before continuing to speak, "This room is perfectly designed for your punishment, you will never be free, almost like a caged bird if you will, your body has been modified to give birth. I consider it vicious karma considering what you did to the Hyuuga and for your own pride. After all, what can be more degrading for you, a prideful bigot so hung up on their eyes to be nothing but a turned out whore."

Sasuke looked like he was going to be sick as she paced around his bed, "You see, I had a feeling you would betray Konoha sooner or later, it's in your personality warped by the civilians of this village. But let's get down to the fun part. As you can see from the mirror above the birdcage, you have been castrated, but that's not all. Your body has been modified to give birth quickly, shortening the birthing process to six months. You will give birth to say about twenty babies who will be raised under Itachi and Konoha's ideals to prevent them from ever turning traitor again. And no one will find you here. Even if you escape which will be very unlikely you will not make it very far."

She made her way to the door and opened it, showing a tall figure of a man, "He's your first customer. But don't worry, your mind has been mentally fortified to prevent you from going insane or losing consciousness except when its' time for your first pregnancy. Along with the fact that your body has been modified so whoever is impregnating you can be as rough as they want without you dying."

Sasuke fought in his restraints, but it was no use, "No..."

"Yes...Such a lovely thing, medical science is, isn't it?"

"Naruko..."

"You have been given too many chances, failure. It's time you meet your end, goodbye."

She then exited the room as Sasuke was screaming, begging and pleading for her to come back as several men entered the room and locked the door behind them. Before she left the area, a loud scream of anguish rang out before it was quickly silenced.

'This is your punishment, now deal with it.'

When she exited the T&I center, she bumped into Kamui, "It seems we keep running into each other."

"That we have. Have you finished your report?"

"I was just about to send it off with one of my jaguars, can I offer you a meal?"

"Are you paying?"

"If you want me too."

"Good answer," She smiled as she led him to a restaurant to chat and eat.

* * *

[Hokage Tower]

Itachi was relaxing on his desk with Kisame leaning against the wall beside him as a poof of smoke appeared on Itachi's desk, a baby jaguar came carrying two scolls which he uncalpsed from the baby feline before it disappeared back to its' world.

He unscrolled Naruko's scroll first with Kisame reading it behind him,

Naruko Uzumaki

Ninja ID - 012607

After obtaining the mission, I went to the front gate of Konoha where I was confronted by my classmates who wished to come with me, although I managed to disuade them from follow me. As I raced further away from the village, I was confronted with fifteen soldiers who I killed as they were in my way, although the second to the last one tried to kill me with an explosion but they failed. The last one, I managed to weasel information out of before disposing. As I went after the Uchiha, another Sound ninja stood in my way and I was going to take care of them before an unexpected arrival appeared. Kamui, he dealt a blow to the Sound ninja and I allowed him to deal with the Sound ninja while I chased after the traitor. Then I found an retreating sound ninja carrying a large barrel which was carrying the Uchiha, which soon exploding, causing the sound ninja to either be crippled or die instantly, but I followed after the Uchiha. There were no words exchanged between us before we stopped at the Valley of the End. After confronting and scolding him, I used a technique to subdue him before dragging him back. After reporting you the success of the mission, I sent him to be modified in the T&I center for his punishment for what he has done. He will give birth to at least twenty healthy infants before I will leave it at your call for your disposal, sir.

He then folded up the scroll before reading Kamui's scroll,

Kamui Tsuki

Ninja ID - 104309

I had just come back from a mission on the edge of the Fire Country and I was in the midst of turning in a reward for a bandit camp near the area, I heard the sound of an explosion and made to investigate. I found the slaughtered remains of multiple sound ninjas and a charred corpse of another, freshly dead. I went to find out more and decided to follow the trail and I found Naruko being confronted by another Sound ninja and made my mark on her attacker bringing both of their attentions to me. She told me that she was hunting a traitor and I told her that I would deal with the Sound ninja which she smiled and accepted before leaving. As I battled with him for a while, I dealt him a fatal blow before killing him and sealing his head in a scroll for his bounty. I went to find Naruko at the Valley of the End with the pale, unconscious form of the traitor Sasuke. I followed her back to where she reported to you about the success of her mission.

Kisame let out a low whistle, "Damn. That kid sure as hell knows how to make traitors pay, doesn't she?"

Itachi remained silent for a moment before sighing, "That she does."

Kisame placed an arm on the top of Itachi's seat and snorted, "Don't tell me you're mad at her?"

"Of course am I not mad at her. I am just disappointed in myself that I failed my mother in my promise to watch over my brother."

He shoved Itachi, making the last loyal Uchiha give him a bit of a dirty look, "Look, it is not your fault. You did not give the kid everything he desired. He made his choice, he picked wrong and he has to suffer. It doesn't matter how much you love him. Hell, even parents have to reel in their kids in line no matter how much they don't like it or else they will fail. He never got that here, those who spoiled him are the ones at fault. Besides, at least here his suffering can end any time when he's finally finished, rather than Orochimaru and you know much that sicko creeps out even Hidan."

Itachi pushed the scrolls to the end of his desk and nodded, "Fair enough."

"But enough depressing shit, didn't you say that you are going to revamp the academy?"

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me."

He quickly flipped through multiple handsigns before he slammed his palm on his desk and summoned a raven who flew for a moment before resting on his arm, He said, "Can you please get Anko for me?"

The raven nodded and vanished in a poof of smoke, within five minutes Anko came in and saluted, "You called, Hokage-sama?"

"I need to ask for your honest brutal opinion, what do you think about the Academy?"

"To be honest sir, I think it needs a good ass-kicking or scrapped all-together and start over, because the growth rate of the forces are slowing down and we need more fresh blood that can actually stand up to the challenge. I'd rather have smaller group of fresh genin that can actually get the job done than large numbers of weaklings that can and will face a fate worse than death."

"Good. Because now I plan on combing through the Academy and I need your help to do it. Everything from the Third ninja war will be put back, old teachers will replace the new ones who cannot follow the new procedure. I need you to observe the Academy and how it runs for an entire week, those who can still be salvaged from the upcoming graduating genin and those who are in the lower levels to strengthen their chances along weeding out those who can't make the cut."

"Yes, sir! I will get right on it!" She bowed before disappearing

He folded his hands together and closed his eyes, 'I will not let what Sasuke had done taint this generation or the next. I will make sure they have the chance to survive and make a good change in this world.'

As day quickly past and the sun settled on the horizon, he excused himself as he walked through the village, people nodded or bowed in respect as he made his way to the Uchiha household and compound. He quickly found the graveyard, sadly seeing recalling all of the deaths he dealt with his own hands and those who suffered during the Kyuubi attack. It stuck to the front of his brain like moss on a rock, but he barely managed to push them away as he walked towards the one he needed to see the most. His mother's.

He soon found it and knelt before it and bowed his head before he brushed a hand against her name, Mikoto Uchiha, a fearsome ninja and a beloved mother.

"Hello mother. I...I have become the Hokage, given to me by the recommandation of the Fourth Hokage. It's rather surprising, you would be probably laughing if you knew that I fainted when Naruko gave me the news. And yeah, Naruko...she changed. A lot, not at all like the girl I first expected, but it appears she is more of kunoichi than people realized. Sasuke...He has failed to meet my expectations and has become worse than Fugaku, but he will not be harming anyone anymore. Naruko made sure of that and I just wanted to say that I love you and I hope you are watching over me."

As he stood up, he bowed but as he looked up in the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of someone, she was transulent, but he would recognize her face anywhere. It was Mikoto, in her usual black dress with an burnt orange apron and sandals. She just gave him a small nod with her understanding smile and wave.

It was almost as if an immense pressure was lifted off his shoulders, just by those small gestures. He blinked and then she was gone, leaving him alone in the graveyard. Whether her image was a figure of his imagination or was actually her who came down from heaven to give him a bit of reassurance, he would take it as is.

Before he made his way home, he whispered, "Thank you..." Then allowed the wind to take him away so he can rest for the upcoming morning.

* * *

[With Akatsuki]

Pein looked at the group of people before him and said, "Where is Itachi and Kisame?"

The group looked at each other, before shrugging or shaking their heads.

Zetsu sighed, "They betrayed us."

Pein snarled, "How?"

"I found the bare traces of the ashes of their cloaks and they are still alive. Apparently they received an offer to be loyal to Konoha."

"And why is that?"

"Because Itachi is now the Fifth Hokage?" He quipped

Pein was almost shaking in outrage before he calmed down and said in a flat tone, "We will deal with the traitors later. What is important is getting all the biju containers for the plan. We will save the Kyuubi and Ichibi for last due to their ability of allowing their demons to be out of their containers."

"I expect good news by the next meeting, dismissed."

As the group dispersed, Pein found himself eye to eye with a viciously scarred man sneering at him when he removed his mask. The man was around the age of 27-28, his eyes were unnerving, one had a fully developed Sharingan and the other was completely black, almost as if it was dead. His aura was vile and it was filled with malice and hatred, almost as if he could set anything on fire if he so willed it to.

"Madara," He muttered softly

"We need to talk, now. And your answer will decide whether or not your little paper doll will make it out of this cave with her sanity and body in tact."

Pein closed his hand into a fist, making Madara tut at him, "Ah, ah, no anger."

Then he slammed Pein against the wall, choking him causing all of his Paths to immediately come onto the scene before them.

"Now, now, you know better. Call them off or I can you use either you or your precious paper doll as my stress reliever. Don't make a bigger mess than you already have."

Pein called them off, making them retreat into the shadows and Madara dropped him like a piece of garbage, allowing him to pick himself up and dust himself off.

"Now, follow me."

* * *

[With Orochimaru]

"You mean to tell me that the group of ninja I sent to retrieve Sasuke are dead?!"

Kabuto kept his head lowered, but he could tell his master was ten seconds from going on a rampage as he snarled out, "Who? How many brought him back to Konoha?"

"Actually, it was two people."

"Who were they?"

"Naruko Sosuke and Kamui Tsuki," He sighed

The room was suddenly filled with killing intent, his eye was twitching as he shattered the armrests of his chair under his strength.

"That little bitch!" He seethed before he pulled back on his temper

"Did you place her in the bingo book?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I want you to double the amount if she is brought to me dead and triple it if she is brought to me alive. I want her to experience pure anguish when I get my hands on her. And put a bounty on this Kamui Tsuki as well."

"Of course, I will do it immediately," He bowed before he excused himself to do what he was ordered.

He allowed himself to snarl as his eyes were literally glowing with rage, 'Damn you...Minato, you and that accursed brat you have for a daughter. I should have killed you when you were weak. Regardless, I'll get you soon enough and you will learn, why nobody crosses me and lives.'

* * *

[With Tsunade]

She was still restrained, her strength was sealed until she could be trusted to use it properly, her body was now beautiful and powerful as it was in her prime. Her perfect figure with buoyant tits down to her dancer-like stomach and smooth pussy lips, raw from the constant feeding of nutrients that was given to her nonstop.

The doctor stepped into the room, smiling at the way Tsunade trembled as tears ran down her face, "Just kill me already!"

"Now, why would I do that? After all, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet. I still need to make you into a selfless human being."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"The only way for life lessons get through to people like you, dear Tsunade. Through pain and misery. And considering the fact that you love misery so much that you use it as a crutch to escape your responsibilities, I will allow you to drown you in misery until you become so entirely sick of it that the mere thought of misery makes you puke. You will become the hero that you were meant to be but too stupid to become."

He got a helmet with multiple wires attached to it and fixed it into place, she was much too worn out to struggle as the helmet was now fully attached to her face and head. As she closed her eyes, the last thing she heard was, "Try not to die, Tsu-chan."

Then everything went black.

* * *

[With Jiraiya]

He was still in his torn up apartment, ripped apart notebooks and crumpled papers were everywhere along with vomit and bile. He was in a pitful state, his head felt like it was going to implode, he ran a fever, but it made him feel as if he got run over by a shopping cart. Every part of his body ached from the symptoms he was experiencing and his horrible nightmares. Nothing worked, every night only grew worse and worse as he could only wake up bawling his eyes out and retching.

Each twitch of pain that came from his privates just drove him mad before he finally gave an agonzing scream as he reached down into pants tore off his penis free of the remaining muscle tissue that still connected the rotting mess to his pelvis and tossed it into a corner of the room, where a slowly mounting pile of vile puss-filled, rotting fleshy crumbling penis parts were.

He leaned back against the wall as he started to weep again, "This shouldn't happen to me dammit! I'm one of the Sannin who survived Hanzo the Salamander's onslaught."

Then his mind started to go black and he found himself in another one of his dreams. He was another woman's body this time, restrained to a bed looking up at the leering smirk that was always so prominant on his face. He could only watch in horror as he came closer and closer almost as if to act out some miserable low-budget porno with none of shame-filled charm.

When Jiraiya slowly leaned over her and said, "Are you ready?"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I'm really sorry for the really long wait, but I hope all of you like it and like I said I will put warnings up so those who don't like gore can skip. I can understand perfectly that some people don't like the way I write the story, but let it be known that I write the story the way I want. It's my story, I don't own the characters, I just make the plot. I am not going to bend over backward for a few who want me to change the story or the characters. Let it be known that Naruko is Bi-sexual and that will not change. No amount of bitching will change that. Secondly, There are no futanari, Kyoka and Kurama will not become women or futanari in general. Naruko is allowed to love whoever she wants and their original gender, now fuck off.**

 **To rest of you, I'm sorry you had to read the bottom half, but some reviews from the previous chapter annoyed me. You already know who you are. The rest of you, I love from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Perseus12 - Oh trust me, he is and it's going to be brutal and I am going to enjoy every second writing it!**

 **Draph91 - Sorry, I already have plans for him and yeah, Hinata truly didn't but it was needed for the story and things will just get worse for dear Kushi, but I'm not going to spoil it.**

 **Michael Bourne - I am glad you enjoyed it and Naruko has plans for Sasuke, Shizune didn't make the hot bath, but I plan on her becoming a lot more powerful than Tsunade. Chouji and Shikamaru have their damn hands full with Ino that's for sure but can you imagine how vile Naruko would be against both Ino and Sakura if they tried to join Sasuke? Maybe I'll make a short about it later...And I'm happy I got 20 stars and reached the no.1 spot on your Naruko/Naruto BAMF list.**

 **PinkiPieParty122894 - I'm glad you enjoyed them, trust me. You haven't seen the morning part of Jiraiya's punishment yet and Tsunade's not even begun to scratch the surface with hers.**

 **aelaryn - I'm glad I'm one of your favorite fanfictions and it is always the best feeling when you are reading a fic and you have a notification that it updated. Sasuke is going to get his ass put on a plate and it's going to be sweet.**

 **Beautiful-Liar13 - I'm glad you enjoyed it and the beatdown when Naruko gets him is going to be sick. I wouldn't say Jiraiya is in denial, he's more in shock. Hinata...I'm still deciding. The journal will be found and spread around but what happens has yet to be decided. Itachi and Naruko's relationship will grow with time. You will see~!**

 **Jojotheshadow - Shit just hit the fan~! After all, in the name of Nazarick, death is a mercy.**

 **Pravus666 - He has way too many to count, just wait for the morning part of the punishment and no problem. Yakumo getting love from Naruko was something I always wanted to write because she's usually a side character and I thought she would be a lovely fit for Naruto/Naruko. And yeah, I can agree with Orochimaru, but I feel that all the experiments Orochimaru had done to his body made his both options unavailable for him. As for Hidan's case, I feel that he considers himself above everything and everyone and wouldn't like to pray to a deity. For Kakuzu's, his experiments would make that hard, I think.**

 **(guest) Zero fullbuster - Thank you!**

 **Guest#1 - Well, first thank you, but I am sorry if you feel that way, but I am not going to change the story to suit you. If you don't like it don't read it and to be blunt, I don't really don't care if you have more understanding for Sasuke than Naruko because he's a miserable twat. And how is a bi-sexual Naruko fake? Do you think girls can't find a group of lovers in a mixture of male and female, yet if males do the same thing, I bet you wouldn't have minded?**

 **N1ghtw0lf95 - I'm glad you love this story, it makes me happy and I would say that Anko would rather be Naruko's friend as I can really see her with Iruka. There are a few, but I try my best to get rid of as many grammar mistakes I can see before I post. And I already have a torture scene in mind for Sasuke.**

 **Kreceir - No problem, I know some people don't like those parts and that's why I highlight the parts and I would never have Ayame raped. Well...as long as the muse is sated though. I'm glad you enjoy the scenes with Yakumo as I love the pairing between her and Naruko very much.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark - Thank you and you will soon!**

 **Smulluffy67 - Thank you and hope you enjoy his punishment in this chapter.**

 **Legendary Draconia - Thank you and of course!**

 **Aclux - I'm glad you enjoy it and I just love your creative reviews and do you think I should let Naruko know about Hinata's creepy shrine of her and her look-a-like doll?**

 **setokayba2n - How and why?**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846 - He will, that you can trust me on!**

 **naes151 - I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and you will see... don't worry.**

 **Dominus1389 - Sorry but no! They are not becoming futanari. Please do not ask me again.**

 **Smlluffy67 - Really, you can't?**

 **Zero Arashi Uchiha - I'm glad you enjoyed it and Tsunade and Jiraiya truly deserved their punishments. Sasuke is going to get hers, just trust me and even though Hinata is a stalker, she didn't deserve her rape from Sasuke. Kushina will get hers, just wait for it and just wait for the slaughter.**

 **georgieisthepuncher - He'll wish he did.**

 **Eliza21 - Just wait for it.**

 **Greer123 - I am glad you enjoy his character development.**

 **Gammagryo - Sorry, the harem is going to be small, in order for me to control and I really don't feel like it making a Naruto version of this story with your characters, please. And Sasuke will suffer.**

 **Skull Flame - Kushina will only suffer later on. Sakura will truly never learn and you will see her world shatter and I'm not done with Kakashi yet. Hiruzen wouldn't really care since it is no longer his problem, although how do you know if he doesn't? How do you if he just neglected his paperwork and left it for Itachi? I'm glad you like the scene between Kurama and Kyoka fighting over the right to punish Sasuke. Sasuke will get his due and I would never have Ayame hurt, I like her way too much, Hinata...on the other hand. Well, she will be at a crossroads when she wakes up from her healing coma. You will see the doctor's history with Shizune later on, don't worry and Tsunade's punishment will get worse. Just wait until you get to the morning of Jiraiya's punishment. Yakumo is a prime member of Naruko's harem and that will not change. Ino has slight common sense but she will push her luck. And RtN Hinata and Naruko's personalities would clash way too much, especially since they would be harsh and unrelenting as two tops in a relationship wouldn't really work, especially since RtN Hinata is more of a delinquent, while Naruko is more of a loner.**

 **Crimson Revenant - Trust me, you haven't seen all of her punishment yet.**

 **deadtoke14 - Good things come to those who wait.**

 **Dracoessa Draga - Oh but he will wish he did once Naruko get her hands on him.**

 **Guest#2 - Sorry, but no.**

 **alicia7788 - I will don't worry.**

 **arapyanime - Ayame is fine, though...**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Bounties & Changes**

* * *

[Oyubun's Restaurant]

The pair walked inside the medium-sized restaurant where multiple conversations stopped as people stared at the two. The waitress manning the front dropped all the menus on the floor when they walked into her line of sight.

She raced to pick up all the menus as she squeaked, "Welcome to Oyubun's! How many?"

Kamui said, "A table for two, please. A booth with some privacy if you could."

She bowed, "Of course, follow me."

The young woman led them through the restaurant, everyone's eyes were on them before they were led out of sight and soon enough conversations slowly dwindled back into its' normal decimal level.

Once they settled down, the waitress said, "Someone will come along to take your order, take as long as you need."

She nearly sprinted away causing Naruko to snort in amusement.

Kamui just laid his head on his hand, "They're terrified of you, aren't they?"

"They are and should be. Now they know their past mistakes have come home to roost so now they are walking on eggshells in hopes that they don't get their heads cut off. Well, not like I'd waste the time and energy to slice off their heads unless they lash out at me first."

"Either way, they deserve such a thing from what I have heard. You should have seen how terrified everyone was when you left with your companion."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Hmph, they deserve to feel nothing less."

"True."

"Now before I forget, we need to send our reports to your Hokage."

"Right," She took out her scroll as he flipped through multiple handsigns and slammed them on the table, causing a baby jaguar to appear.

The little feline gave a soft meow as they scratched their ear with their paw. Naruko couldn't help herself but to pet the little creature for a moment before the two attached their scrolls and watched it poof out of sight.

"Also, Kamui thank you for the flowers."

"So you got them and my letter?"

"Why, yes. It's resting on my bedroom table as we speak. I must say, it was well-written and well-received."

He grinned, "I'm glad it was. Now we have someone waiting for us."

They both turned to see their waiter shaking in their boots, "Good day, what would you like to order?"

Kamui gave him a lazy look, "I'll take a freshwater eel and takoyaki with an iced coffee."

Naruko drawled, "I'll take a large tonkatsu cutlet and gyoza with a milk tea."

"Of course, it will be made quickly," He bowed before rushing off to give the order to the cooks.

"It's kind of sad," Kamui sighed

"Is it?" She quipped

"Yeah, it is. But it's nothing worry about. Now, do you have anything you wish to ask me?"

"What is it like in your village?"

"The village is rather pleasant, not as big as Konoha, but still pretty big. We have constant battles, but that makes life fun."

"Constant battles?"

"The battles are competitions between different groups of people and are separated into three sections, enjoyment, promotion, or enhancement. We have the ones for enjoyment every week and ones for enhancement every two weeks. The ones for promotion are every three months."

"Well, nothing forces you to become better than someone trying to cave in your skull."

"Very true."

"Is it just for residents of your village or~?"

"Anyone can join in as long as you aren't willing to bitch about not making it far enough or breaking nearly half of your bones in the process."

"Hmph, sounds like a good day. Well, looks like I have a place to visit if I ever get time off."

"Well, let me know when you arrive and I'll give you a grand tour."

"You have my sincerest thanks."

He let out a bit of a laugh, "I saw that you got your chunin jacket."

"Yep, it fits rather nicely. But, did you get yours?"

He smiled, "Yeah, but I'm not big on wearing it."

"True, it would clash with your outfit."

"What would you know about outfits?"

A grin settled on her lips, "Other than to seem unassuming, but comfortable, then not much. Besides, who would look twice at a short girl in a bright orange jumpsuit other than to check to see if your eyes were deceiving you? Then pass over me as unimportant. That and it makes training in stealth more interesting."

"Stealth...In a bright orange jumpsuit?"

She snorted, "You don't have to believe me, but many ANBU can attest to not finding me when I hide, it doesn't help that I can outrun most ANBU."

"Hmph, well you are a special case."

"The good or the bad kind?"

"I'd say the good kind."

Then their server came and placed their meals on the table, gave a low bow before leaving as quickly as he could.

Instead of digging in as he expected her too, she was staring at the table, "Hm? Does anything displease you?"

"Don't touch anything yet," She flipped through multiple handsigns and touched the table, covering the food items in a glow of chakra before canceling the jutsu.

As she picked up her drink, he quipped, "And that jutsu would be?"

"Precautions, just so I don't have an annoyance to deal with later on."

"And the verdict?"

"It's safe."

"Well, thank you for watching out for me."

"I assure you that the precaution was for me alone."

"But I'm sitting with you and you covered the entire table, which includes both your and my food. So again, thank you."

Her lips quirked up, "You are something else, dear Kamui."

After eating their fill and paying the check, they left the restaurant and she said, "Do you want that spar?"

He would have immediately agreed, but a messenger bird landed on his shoulder, he removed the note tied to the bird's leg and read it, making his lips form a sneer, "Damn."

"What?"

"I have to go back and report why I am missing, I forgot that I didn't warn my Kage of my extended absence."

"Ah, well, I can't keep you around can I?"

"Unfortunately, you can't. Next time, hopefully, there will be no interruptions."

"For next time. Let me at least walk you to the gate as you paid for our meal."

"Such a wonderful show of manners."

"You're rather cheeky, huh?"

"But it fits me well, doesn't it?"

As they walked, ignoring the populace watching and lowly conversing about them, soon they arrived at the gate but before he left he pecked her on the cheek, "For next time."

She could only grin as she watched him disappear down the path leading away from Konoha.

'Well, well, I can't wait,' She then turned and flashed back home.

[Namikaze Manor]

Entering through the gates and opening the door, Tayuya was resting on the couch, "Hello."

"Hey, what are you reading?"

"The latest additions to the Bingo Book."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are in here."

"Let's see."

Tayuya gave her the book as Naruko flipped through multiple pages and saw her entry.

Naruko Sosuke

Affiliation - Konohagakure

Ninja ID # - 012607

Ninja Rank - Previously Genin, now Chunin

Known Aliases:

Naruko Uzumaki

Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze

Father - Minato Namikaze (deceased)

Mother - Unknown

Clan - Unknown

To be noted:

High level of chakra

Mid-jounin water manipulation

Other chakra natures unknown but suspected of having more

Genjutsu levels unknown

Taijutsu levels unknown

Ninjutsu levels unknown

Ability to use kenjutsu, level unknown

Bounties:

Iwa (alive) - 660,000; (dead) - 550,000

Oto (alive) - 300,000; (dead) - 250,000

Kumo (alive) - 450,000

Abilities ranked between high C-rank to a mid-B-rank kunoichi

Proceed with caution

"It seems that I'm wanted now. How amusing."

Tayuya had no words as she continued to watch Naruko who closed the book with a snap.

After she handed the bingo book back to her, she quipped, "Make sure you eat, Tayuya."

"Thank you."

After nodding, she made her way upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she flipped through several handsigns and summoned a small fox who yawned.

She scratched the little kit under their chin as she pulled out a scroll and began to write,

 _Lord Hyuuga,_

 _Tomorrow morning, I wish to discuss several matters of importance in the privacy of your office. I will arrive in front of your clan compound and I suggest you warn your guards to expect my arrival as I will not be very pleasant if they try to stop me._

 _Have a good day._

 _\- Naruko Sosuke_

After she finalizing it, she rolled the scroll up and attached it to the kit who then poofed out of existence. She stretched out her limbs and decided to have a lazy day, today. She would train tomorrow as she made to enjoy the peace and quiet of her home.

Making her way downstairs and into the backyard, she made to mediate before realizing Kurama was lying down beside her to take a nap. She only let out a snort of amusement before drifting back into her meditative state. After several hours of this, she got up and made to spend time with Kyoya who was reading in the library.

Soon the day turned to dusk and made to start dinner before turning in for the night. As she curled into bed, she found herself smushed between both Kurama and Kyoya. She just smiled at the two of them and drifted off into the dark comfort of sleep.

* * *

[Morning - Namikaze Household]

Naruko slowly woke up from her sleep with a yawn before she sat up with a smile. She stretched out her back with a loud, satisfying crack, causing Kyoya to stir. Kurama was as motionless as the dead.

She huffed, "I know the two of you are awake."

Kurama refused to move, even though she knew that he heard her. Kyoya opened his eyes and smiled at her, _"Good morning, my Lady."_

"Good morning, Kyoya. It's time to get ready for a certain meeting."

 _"With the Hyuuga, correct?"_

"The very same."

He got out of bed and pecked her on the cheek, _"I will meet you downstairs."_

When he left, Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist, **"Good morning."**

"Good morning, finally up?"

 **"Not entirely. Why did you decide to do the meeting first thing in the morning? Why not during the evening?"**

"Because he had enough time to prepare for my arrival yesterday. I'm not giving him the time to back out."

 **"Hmph."**

He shifted into his fox form and nuzzled against her for a moment before making his way downstairs. She just smiled and made to take a shower before changing into a pair of black pants with a fishnet body shirt underneath a dark purple shirt. A navy blue sash wrapped around her waist with a pair of kunoichi boots.

As she made her way downstairs she saw Tayuya who was making breakfast, "Good morning."

"Good morning, we will be back soon, Tayuya. Don't wait up for me."

"Okay. Have a good day."

Kyoya shifted into his sword form with his scabbard as Kurama rested on her shoulders as she left and made her way towards the Hyuuga compound.

[Hyuuga Compound]

As she walked into the guards' line of sight they stiffened before they both gave a low bow and allowed her to pass before one led her inside towards Hiashi's office as people stepped out of her way without a word.

The guard knocked twice and Hiashi called out, "Enter!"

The door opened and Naruko was led inside causing Hiashi to sit up straight as he watched her step before his desk. He removed his gaze from her towards the guard and said, "Leave."

The guard did just as he ordered, allowing the two of them to be alone as Kurama made himself comfortable around her neck, giving the Hyuuga a foxy grin, which allowed some of his discomfort to be noticed through his emotionless facade.

"Good morning, Lord Hyuuga."

"Good morning, Naruko Sosuke or do you prefer Namikaze?"

"Sosuke, if you could. It's the name I have chosen after all."

He nodded, "If you could take a seat, please?"

She did just that and crossed her legs, "Now, let's have a nice chat, shall we?"

"Of course."

"How's Hinata?"

"She is still in her coma, healing from the trauma the ex-Uchiha did to her. Thankfully they managed to make sure she didn't get pregnant so I am thankful that none of the bastard's seeds took fruit. But due to the nature of the attack done to her and the trauma it caused, it will hinder her ability to have children. Or even wanting them if she wakes up. The damage done to her arms and legs will heal in time, but how it will affect her training or ninja career in the future, I have no idea."

"Hmph, do you know when she will wake up?"

He shook his head, "The doctors told me that it is dependent on her. Whether in a matter of weeks or months."

"Wish her nothing but the best then. But I bet you are curious about the bastard's punishment."

He leaned back in his seat, "I have to say that I am, yes."

"After dragging him back, I made his prison a bit unique, like that of a birdcage. After which, I brought his body to the T&I Department for it to be modified. Those modifications being him being castrated and given a female reproductive system, along with having his eyes removed and his chakra coils shattered beyond repair. His body is reinforced so he wouldn't die so easily. He would be violated the same way he did with Hinata, except he would give birth to about twenty children before his life is over."

"And the slight possibility that he could escape?"

"He would not get very far. Because you see, etched into his back is a seal that will give him a very messy death if he ever made it beyond the T&I Department doors. It would completely destroy his entire torso, shredding most, if not all of his organs to ribbons, leaving him to collapse and bleed to death. And when it's time for his death, either you or Hinata, if she wakes up by then can give him the final blow."

Hiashi was silent for a moment before he looked down at his desk, "Thank you."

She gave him a simple nod as she scratched under Kurama's chin.

"Now...You said that you would do anything I want?"

He sat up straight as he braced himself for whatever she had in mind, "Yes, I did say that. What do you want?"

"I want the elders of your clan."

"May I ask why?"

"Hm...Let's just say the Elders of your clan need to answer for their crimes, after all, they killed an innocent and nearly killed another."

She stood up and made to leave as he stood up and said, "Wait! What do you mean an innocent and the near-death of another?"

"Tell me...Do you remember how your wife passed?"

His words were lodged in his throat before he swallowed and he gave a soft, "Yes."

"Didn't anything feel off to you? After all, a woman like her getting ill with no real cause in one of womenkind more delicate and fragile moments? No matter what doctor you had brought to check her health, they had no clue to her mysterious illness?"

He stiffened and paled, "You mean..."

"Don't say anything or tip them off. You will cause them to flee and I'll have to hunt them down. That's a lot more work than I want."

"You are going to make them suffer..."

She turned to him, "I owe the woman who offered me shelter and food solely because she could and wanted to do so that much. Even knowing it would get her in trouble with your elders, but I didn't think they would go so far as that. If you want to make it up to both me and her, you clean up your damn house and make it into something that she will smile at. Can you do that or is it too much for you?"

"I can do that."

"Good. Keep silent about the matter, understand?"

"Understood."

She smiled, "Good, have a nice day."

After that, she exited his office as he slumped into his chair as his mind was a mess as he wanted nothing more than a drink and a long nap.

As Naruko made to leave she bumped into Neji who bowed, "Excuse me."

She nodded and made to leave as Hanabi came around the corner and watched Naruko leave through the front door.

"Is she...?"

"Yes...Do not upset her under any circumstances, Hanabi-sama."

* * *

[With Kushina]

She was in her own private hospital room, twisting and turning in her bed as she broke out in a cold sweat.

[Nightmare]

Kushina found herself standing amongst the semi-familiar streets of Konoha, as she made her way down the street and found them to be unnervingly silent before a small golden blur ran past her so quickly she would have missed it if she was a civilian.

Near seconds after the blur past her came the sounds of thundering footsteps and ear-rattling cursing coming from a mob that ran full-speed at her before she jumped out of the way and they ran through the spot where she once stood and went to chase after the golden blur that passed her mere moments ago.

She raced after the mob, wincing at each curse the mob spat out, "Demon! Come back to take your punishment!"

"You miserable little shit, why do you get to live while the Fourth didn't?"

"How dare you be happy when you killed my son!"

"This is for my daughter and husband, you freak of nature!"

Kushina picked up speed and felt her stomach twist as the curses and screaming only grew louder and viler as the mob picked up speed before she found herself on a rooftop standing over the alleyway where the mob cornered Naruko and began to converge on her.

The red-head tried to intervene, but couldn't, her voice was silent and her body was stiff, she was just an observer of the horrible scene before her. She could only watch as Naruko was beaten within an inch of her life. Kushina wanted to scream, to cry out, to vomit, to do anything to show her displeasure and horror of the scene before her. Her tears silently fell down her cheeks as she watched her daughter be used as dummy used for training. Once the mob had their fill, they left, sated as they left the alley as if they hadn't just beaten a child to death.

Kushina suddenly regained control of her body and she fell into the alley before she vomited and let out a scream of anguish as she wept before she stiffened as she felt the Kyuubi's chakra. She looked up at the bloody state of her daughter and heard the sounds of bones snapping into place and saw Naruko's wounds close. The chakra sank back into her body and she sat up, showing a pair of cold, empty eyes that shouldn't be on a child before she stood up, lowered her head and dragged herself home.

She was followed by Kushina still sitting down as she saw that intentionally went in circles so it wouldn't stir up another mob to finish her off. After she passed through the door, the scene changed and she was forced to witness the variety of mob beatings Naruko was forced to endure.

Elemental jutsus, torture methods, a variety of different weapons were used on her during the heinous beatings.

Then the scene changed and she found herself in another alley and saw Naruko who looks fresh out of a mob beating and she was squeezing her broken body into the furthest corner of the alley as the man slowly stalked towards her.

His disgusting lewd sneer and miserable taunts would forever stick in her mind, he started punching and kicking her before he made to undo his pants before he was knocked unconscious from behind.

An ANBU didn't even look at her as they just dragged the man away from the alley and Naruko quickly made her way home to deal with the horror before someone decided to pick up where they left off.

Then fast-forward a couple of days, during another essential walk through the village, Naruko saw him as he simply stated, "I'll get you next time demon. They can't protect you forever."

Naruko didn't give an inkling that she heard him, but she did. Kushina knew she did and it made her feel sick, almost to the point of emptying her stomach a second time.

'When will this damn nightmare end?'

The scene shifted once again and she found herself surrounded by complete darkness, as she whirled around to see anything, she heard a squeaky voice that called out to her, "Hey!"

She whirled around and looked down to see Naruko, the one that was designed like the one in the reports she got and treasured in her office. Her short, spiky blonde hair was just like Minato's own hairstyle. Her eyes were bright and warm, just like Minato's and she could bet her arms that they could freeze enemies in their tracks. Her Konoha headband was tied securely on her forehead and eye-sore orange jumpsuit with classic Konoha-issued blue genin shoes.

Her whisker marks that were the same from when she was born, on her lips were pulled into a massive grin that she recalled that was on her own face many times during her childhood.

"Hi~! Hello! Lady~? You okay?" She sang, waving her hand, near Kushina, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kushina kneeled and savored the appearance of the girl she envisioned, after getting rid of the orange jumpsuit, she would grow up and take on Minato's most positive attributes, loving, optimistic, viciously accepting and tolerant. She could handle the fact that she would be miffed at her for leaving her, but she would soon forgive and accept her and step-brothers as her husbands. But now that she was here, she realized that she was believing in a pipe dream. Naruko's childhood would only lead to two paths, her death or her becoming cold and emotionless.

She gave a harsh sob and made her way closer to at least hug her, before the grinning image before her shattered, making her flinch at the harsh sound. The shattered pieces fell one by one and showed the cold, violent young woman her daughter-no-what Naruko had become.

The empty glare, the stiff posture, with bloodlust mixed with hatred came out of her in waves.

Kushina shivered as Naruko stared her down.

Then, **CRACK! SNAP! CRACK!**

Kushina suddenly stood up and made to move only to be grabbed and pulled back, landing on her ass as multiple hands, forced themselves out of the cracks and fissures surrounding her and grab her.

She tried to fight out of their grip only to hear the voices of her family snarling at her.

"How dare you? Do you even have any shame?"

"How can you live with yourself?"

"You abandoned your daughter..."

"You're no Uzumaki. You're a disgusting maggot that needs to be squished."

"You vile cretin!"

"Die!"

"Suffer like you made your daughter suffer!"

Kushina felt the cold from the hands grasping her seep into her body, through her skin, burning her muscles like that of dry ice. She felt that if she moved, she would shatter her bones like glass. The hands started to claw away at her body as she could only groan in anguish as she couldn't fight their grip as she felt that they were dragging her down.

Then she looked up and saw that Naruko was still standing before her and she made to reach out towards her only for her arm to shatter and then pain, making her scream. Then she felt hands pull at her open mouth, dragging her back as she begged for help. Naruko kept staring at her, unmoved as the hands belonging to the ancestors of Uzumaki clan pulled themselves out of the ground and descended upon the pinned Kushina.

Naruko simply turned her back on the red-head, leaving her to her well-deserved fate as Kushina could only watch her daughter's back, doing the same exact thing she did to her when she was a newborn before she was torn apart by her disgusted and livid ancestors.

The last thing she saw before she was torn apart was red before darkness swallowed everything and everyone.

* * *

[Reality]

Kushina let out a loud, teeth-rattling scream that rang out through the entire hospital that caused both doctors and nurses to rush into Kushina's private room as she was thrashing about, nearly biting her tongue as she wailed and begged for forgiveness that was too jumbled by her sobbing to make out.

After an hour, they managed to bring her out of it as lowly wept for forgiveness, for her daughter to come back and love her and for her ancestors to stop harming her before she was brought back to consciousness.

She groaned and coughed, her throat raw from the screaming as she glanced to the side and saw her personal doctor. He gave her a small smile as began the process to heal her body until it got back to its' usual neutrality. After making sure all her vitals are fine, she said, "I need to meet with the council."

A nurse nodded and made to inform the appropriate parties.

She then made her exit from the hospital and took a long shower, the pain she felt from getting ripped apart and the vile cold still lingered on her skin and could feel it through her muscles and bones. The sight of her daughter turning her back on her made tears run down her face but she calmed herself down before she started to bawl.

After turning off the water, she dried herself and got dressed and made her way to the council room.

[Council Room]

She found herself staring at the double doors before her, taking a deep breath, she pushed them open to find herself standing the council that consisted of those that survived the war that totaled Whirlpool decades prior and those who helped Whirlpool run smoothly today.

"Kushina, what's this about?"

"And what is the situation with your daughter?"

She bowed her head, "Council members, I ask of you to hold your questions until I finish."

The council members looked at each other before nodded and the lead member gestured for her to continue.

"Esteemed council members, it is of my upmost shame to say that I have made a grave mistake in the matters concerning my daughter. You are aware that I left her in Konoha in hopes that she would be raised and looked after. Considering the number of friends and acquaintances that Minato and I have made during our time there, it wouldn't be a far stretch to consider that she would be taken care of, but she wasn't. Naruko was...heavily abused by the populace of Konoha under the false conclusion that she was the Kyuubi given a human form. They have done many horrible things to her, things that would break full-grown adults, nevertheless a child, but she survived, through the help of a handful of people and the Kyuubi himself. And yes, the Kyuubi is free, but not rampaging, he is apparently in some sort of agreement with Naruko and therefore has not attacked the village. Naruko is not to be underestimated and loathes me. I'm sure she would have gutted me if my sons didn't come with me and didn't wish for them to become orphans."

The room was filled with killing intent before it slowly dialed down.

"Does she hate the clan?"

Kushina shook her head, "She cast off the Uzumaki part of her name and is recognized as Naruko Sosuke."

"Kushina, what you have done is grounds for instant banishment, you know that, right?"

"Yes. I am fully aware and accept whatever punishment you wish to give me."

"Your punishment will be decided later on and we will factor in that you have brought the clan together and restored Whirlpool singlehandedly. Hopefully, in the nearby feature, Naruko would forgive us in time."

* * *

[Training Ground #2]

Ever since they came back from Konoha, Akira has been training none stop, nearly crippling himself from exhaustion. His training outfit was ripped, drenched with sweat and his arms were ready to fall off, but he couldn't stop. He wouldn't. He would train and keep training until he got stronger.

Strong enough for himself.

Stronger enough for Naruko and he wouldn't give up. It wasn't in his nature nor his blood to give up.

'She will love me. I know she will. I'll just get stronger and she will recognize me as someone who is worthy to be by her side.'

* * *

[2nd Largest Bedroom in Uzumaki Compound]

Shizuo didn't have it within him to train and he found himself haunted from the cool look Naruko gave both him and his brother. It wasn't filled with malice nor pity, other than the split second she showed it to them. Minato, the man who married mom before he passed was the same, although his gaze towards him was a mixture of sadness and pity.

He clutched the pillow in his grip as he gave a ragged sigh, 'If she was anything like mom said she was, then she's our blood. She wants no connection with mom and if her past was as horrible as Minato said, then having her as a wife is closed. But maybe we can just be siblings or possible friends at the very least. I can at least try for that.'

* * *

[Konoha]

"Aww, sis, do you really have to go?"

Naruko smiled at the three children and patted Konohamaru on the head, "Yeah. I need to go, although I'm glad I got to play with you three. It's been a while since the last time."

Moegi grinned, "We're happy too."

"Take care all of you. Remember Kono, try not to skip too much of Iruka's classes. Moegi, Udon make sure he stays put."

"But the lectures-"

"Are boring, I know, but they help. You want to be a strong ninja, don't you? How are you going to get Gramp's hat if you can't pass your exams?"

He huffed and nodded, "Alright. I'll catch up to you soon enough."

"We'll see, won't we. And I bet the two of you will be right behind him, huh?"

They nodded before she waved goodbye to them as she made her way to the hospital. As she passed by doctors and nurses who either quickly got out of her way or bowed to her, she didn't bother to acknowledge them. She got on the elevator and chose the floor that Shizune's office is on.

When the elevator stopped, she got off and got the attention of a nurse who bowed, making her eye twitch in annoyance before she said, "Stop bowing, please."

The nurse straightened her stance, "What do you need, Namikaze-sama?"

"Is Shizune in today?"

She shook her head, "No, she said she had business elsewhere and would be out for the rest of the day."

Naruko groaned, "Very well. Thank you for the information."

She then turned to leave before she saw someone she really didn't want to have to meet since Hiruzen was in the hospital. She made to quickly leave before he called out to her, "Naruko?"

The blonde stiffened as she slowly turned to face Kakashi as he quickly made his way towards her, she felt her mood souring by the second.

"What is it, Hakate? Shouldn't you be masturbating into your alcohol?"

"I'm still your sensei, Naruko."

"No, you're not. I'm a chunin now and I no longer have to tolerate your miserable presence under your supposed guidance. And there is no use talking unless on the battlefield. May your life be as pleasant as you are, Hakate."

"Wait! Can you at least tell me where Sasuke is?"

"You really were in a stupor, weren't you? Well, Pops tearing into you and you submerging yourself alcohol really put you out of the loop. You will figure it out, but if you must know, the ex-Uchiha is now being punished as traitors to the village should be."

"T-traitor?! How the hell is he a traitor?!"

"He raped Hinata, breaking her limbs and fled the village. I dragged his miserable ass back and now he's suffering the same fate he forced on Hinata, but repeatedly."

"But-"

"But what? Do you think that after what he has done he should be allowed to roam the public with nothing more than a slap on the wrist? It doesn't help that he tried to attack and kill Gramps, an esteemed guest, myself, and the new Hokage. So he's fucked. Literally," She shrugged

"And you don't care?" He softly muttered

"Why should I care, Hakate?"

"Haven't you learned anything about teamwork?"

She gave a heavy scoff, "You are confusing teamwork for tolerance. Your definition of teamwork is truly disgusting, Hakate. You expect me to be the miserable stepping stool of your prized boy toy. You barely taught me anything other than the fact that death is better than being under your command."

Kakashi stared at her in horror as Naruko just looked at him as if he was a maggot, "It seems you have nothing left to say, but I do. You are a miserable fool, stuck in the past. Every moment I am near you makes me sick to my stomach to the point that it almost makes me miss the mob beatings that I had to suffer through. You are a piece of filth unworthy of your status as a jounin and as my father's student considering that you have learned nothing. Age truly does not add to wisdom or knowledge in your case. I suggest you keep your head down and stay as far away from me or I'll have Kyu visit you and tear strips out of your hide."

She then left, leaving him to stare after her as his mind went blank from the information that just refused to be processed. He just slumped to the floor while Ino, who was visiting Hinata overheard the conversation and made to share her discovery with the rest of the Rookies.

Naruko cracked her neck and stretched out her arms as she took a deep breath to shake off the bad mood Hakate put her in, although tearing into him a bit made her feel better, she felt that she could have been a lot crueler.

'Oh well, for next time if he decides to get any bright ideas.'

She exited the hospital, she decided to pick up the new update of the Bingo Book and as she skimmed through it, she saw her bounty for Oto tripled if she was brought alive and doubled if she was brought before the snake dead.

A cold smile fell on her face, 'It seems that Orochimaru found out that he can't have his cake and eat it. Rot in hell.'

Naruko then made her way inside, greeting Tayuya before she made her way to the Hot Springs the compound was outfitted with, stripped herself of her clothes and relaxed.

'I'll go into the library and find more jutsu to practice before I go to bed tonight.'

As she continued to skim through bingo book, she saw a page dedicated to a pair of brothers and she made to memorize their faces, "Well, well, how interesting."

* * *

 **Warning! This has some rather vile scenes, skip until you see the next line in bold text.**

[With Tsunade]

She was restrained in a metallic seat in her own mind, forced to witness and experience the horror that was bestowed on those who were unfortunate enough to catch the one-eyed bastard's attention. For the betterment of Konoha. More like for the old bastard's self-preservation in his own sick, twisted view of the world. Either everything resided under his banner or they would be destroyed and wiped from existence.

Root ninja #353, a young woman captured from her post near the Grass Country, she was thought of as another missing in action case. However, that was far from the truth. She was captured and brought before Danzo. He announced that he thought her skills were good, however, they still needed to be honed so she could reach her full potential and he could help her reach that potential. She, as most would do, told him to piss off and release her. Danzo didn't like that and had her be rendered unconscious. After that, she was forced to be...reeducated. As broken people made better soldiers, with no emotions, you couldn't be hurt nor could your strength be held back by human empathy and sympathy, something that had no place in the ninja world. He forced her to be sexually violated until she became pregnant. After which, he had her be left alone to bond with the baby growing inside of her before she gave birth, then they tore her newborn away from her. They repeated the cycle three more times until it left her a broken mess before they forced her to fight her way out of the Root base with all the strength she had left only to see the dead corpses of her children, which shattered her completely. She was then dragged back inside the base for training.

Root ninja #164, an older man considered killed in action during a mission near the Cloud border was brought before Danzo. He offered the man a choice in joining him, but he refused as he was loyal to the Hokage and he was as far from Hokage as he could get. Danzo sneered at him and dragged him to be reeducated. He then decided to shatter his will to live, by making him fight to get out. Danzo slowly broke down his sanity by having become so paranoid at everyone and everything around before having him kill his family, which shattered his mind when he realized what he had done much to his shock and horror. The situation was swept under the rug as a malicious attack from some bandits which were dealt with as he dragged into the base for training.

Root ninja #201, a middle-aged woman in the midst of retiring early to become a teacher at the Academy and to led the next generation of students. She was captured on her way out of the village to tour the Fire country for her vacation. She was brought before Danzo who wanted her for a series of gruesome experiments. He used her body as a method of empathy crippling. From removing female reproductive organs to hormonal dampeners to fully destroy any and all traces of human empathy along with shattering her mind from the mental turmoil she was forced through with no pain-blockers and full adrenaline shots to keep her awake through the torture and left her body dependent on the hormone.

Root ninja #502, a young male with the bloodline ability to cause his blood to catch on fire. He was on a battlefield on the edge of Mist country, he was beaten unconscious and transported to a Root base as he registered as killed in action. He was fully restrained and gagged to prevent him from using his bloodline as Danzo offered him a chance to join him. The old codger received multiple violent hair-whiting curses and told to shove his offer. Danzo then watched as his Root ninja beat the man unconscious before having him impregnate multiple women before having him be castrated and whipped until all the fight was leeched out of his body and was as docile as a trained animal.

Root ninja #232, a young female orphaned from one of the smaller towns in the Fire Country, that was raised in Konoha and awakened a strange berserk ability that awakened during times of great stress. As she began training, she was supposedly killed in action during a bandit mission but was actually captured by Danzo. She was put through hellish trials that shattered her mind and left her berserk state in full control of her body which was beaten down again and again until it reached a broken docile state. Like that of a broken-in wild horse.

 **Alright, it's over you can read now!**

Tsunade could only stay still in her restraints and watch all the horrendous things Danzo had done to them one after another as she just wished for it all to stop.

* * *

[With Jiraiya]

He was hogging a toilet, puking his guts out as he tried to get a grip on himself. He was a pale imitation of his former arrogant self. The violent nightmare of seeing himself fucking multiple women through their point of view just made his emotional turmoil worse.

Then there was a harsh pounding on the door and he groaned as he made to open it to see an ANBU in a cat mask.

"What do you want?"

"Hokage-sama wants you back on the field."

"What?!"

"Did I stutter, Jiraiya? You are wanted back on the field and you are to report to the Hokage for your new set of missions. I suggest that you clean yourself up and look presentable."

She then left after saying her piece, leaving Jiraiya to scream in outrage before he could only curse Minato for placing this vile curse on him as he felt his eyes burning with tears at how frustrated he felt.

He then made to do as she said before he collapsed, clutching his stomach as he felt the cramps start up again as he crawled into his bathroom to shower and prepare for literal hell that was his life now.

* * *

[Rain Village]

In the darkness of the cave, the sounds of fists hitting flesh and the breaking of bones rang through the air as Pein laid crumpled on the floor as Konan was forced to watch with Madara stomping the shit out of him.

The heavily scarred man spat, "I hate you Uzumaki's, but at least you have some worth. My plans will come into fruition and I need all of my pets to do it."

He grabbed a fistful of Pein's hair and forced him to look him in the eyes, "I expect to not be disappointed again, Pein. Let me give you a bit of an incentive."

He dropped him and grabbed Konan by her neck, nearly crushing her throat before he stripped her of her cloak, tossed her on the stomach before he set fire to her back as she bit through her lip to silence the scream that threatened to tear its' way out of her throat. She just gave a slight look towards Pein telling him that she was okay and not to worry. He finally put out the fire and stomped on her head, nearly breaking her nose as his cold voice echoed through the hideout, "Do not disappoint me, or I'll tear your little paper doll apart right in front of your very eyes before I take them for myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madara."

"Good. Clean yourselves up," He scoffed before he left the scene without so much of a sound.

Once they were sure that he was gone, Konan let out a pain-filled gasp as she gritted her teeth and made to crawl towards Pein and gave him a smile as she clutched his hand.

"I'm okay. Really, I'm fine, I promise. Soon, peace will be upon us rather than the mad world he wants and he will soon get what's coming to him."

Even though Pein couldn't express all the emotions he wanted, he allowed the corner of his lips to curve upwards, "Yes, he will."

Then his advanced healing factor kicked in, making his body heal with several painful snaps and a groan before he stood up, gently picked up Konan and took her to be healed.

The right opportunity would soon be upon them, all they needed to do was keep their heads down and work while they wait for it. Their dream of having a peaceful world where no one would have a miserable childhood like their own.

* * *

[Academy]

Over the course of an entire week, Anko observed how the Academy functioned and if there was ever a time Anko wanted to go on a fucking massacre, it would be now. She didn't think she could be so revolted in her life due to seeing how depraved people could be and being a victim of such a person herself. She knew this shit had to stop and she could only thank whatever deity that rested in the sky above that the fucking week was over.

First thing in the morning, she knocked on Hokage's door.

"Come in, please."

She opened the door and shut it behind her, "Good morning, you finished your week of observation?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I have...May I have your permission to be blunt?" Anko softly asked, placing her very large report before him.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat, giving her his full attention, "You may."

"I have never been so disgusted and angry in my life, sir. They are pathetic, the teachings, the students, and the teachers. I have never wanted to kick the head off some stupid kid more than I have now. I have watched teachers be blackmailed by ten-year-olds into letting them skip right by basic training to get perfect scores. I have watched teachers pit students against each other for their own amusement. Parents bribing teachers to make sure their kid gets the top spot and make sure they get into the ninja program. That's not all, the so-called assignments that first-years should be to answer with their eyes closed. But this for a graduating class. The Academy is miserable and a sham. The students are worse, the boys are braggarts with no heart or balls to put their money where their mouths are and only wanting shiny jutsu to show off. The girls are worse thinking of prince charming will sweep them off their feet, fashion, and dieting. It's not hard to see why one-third of the graduating class make it through, if at all."

He closed his eyes, "I see. Thank you for your observation, Anko. You have the next two days off."

She bowed, "Thank you, sir."

She then quickly left and made to get a headstart on some R&R.

Itachi cracked his knuckles and made to get to work, 'Mother give me strength.'

He chewed through the report Anko gave him and he found that Anko gave him the short and bittersweet version in her own unique way. Overall, the Academy is not even a pale shadow of its' formal self, he would have better luck burning to the ground and rebuilding it from scratch under a time crunch of twelve hours.

Over the course of the next four days, he called in all the teachers and had all Academy classes canceled until further notice. He interviewed all of them one by one and fired ones who tried to bribe or brown-nose him, then the incompetent ones along with those who would refuse to follow the new program he had in store for the Academy.

The twenty that remained were told that they would be whipped into shape as the Academy was going through changes and if they didn't want to go through those changes, then they were free to leave. Only three left, leaving seventeen remaining.

After making sure no one else would leave, he had them to sent off to training ground #13 where Kisame was waiting for them. The screams that soon echoed throughout the village would cause anyone to shiver, but he just shook his head.

'They will get used to it, soon enough.'

After four weeks of back-breaking training and multiple reforms, revamping the entire Academy courses up to golden standard it used to be, the Academy was reopened with Kisame and Anko leading the charge. It took only one day for Itachi's office to be flooded with complaints from countless parents that the Academy was too hard and they needed to make it softer as they were children.

Itachi made it viciously clear that he wouldn't tolerate being talked down too nor would he change the program to make it easier. He was viciously blunt in explaining the gruesome detail the job that ninjas had to perform and the consequences if they were to fall in battle. Death was mercy in comparison to what people outside the gates would do if they got their hands on a ninja. This was not a fairy tale where their children saved princesses or got fight amazing battles with flashy jutsu.

Kisame and Anko were more vicious than Itachi was in tearing strips out of parents who tried to force their way into Academy business. Civilians had no right in trying to stick their noses in a place where ninjas were crafted and forged in. If they had any issue they could pull their kids out and let them learn civilian trade.

No one really could really speak up after that and sulked back into their homes, defeated.

Sakura Haruno found herself at a loss of what to do now. She was moved to Team 8, taking Hinata's place as her team was officially disbanded due to Sasuke's imprisonment, Naruko's advancement to chunin, and Kakashi's hospitalization. Her new team members were not very pleased with her and neither was her new sensei over her wanting mercy on a traitor.

The pink-haired girl sighed as she made her way home, the sneering face of Naruko and Ino's talk with her about overhearing the conversation between both her and Kakashi, just made her confused. She needed answers, but where to get them?

As she continued to walk, she bumped into Anko who stared at her for a moment before she scowled and made her way around her.

"Hey wait! Stop!"

Anko groaned, "What is it, pinkie? I'm busy."

"You're Anko Mirashi right?"

"The very same, why?"

"I wanted to ask you to help me."

"You already have a sensei, genin. What do you need me for?"

"You know Naruko, right?"

"Kind of hard, not too. A good kid and a powerhouse in the making," She grinned

Sakura scowled, "How?"

"How, what?"

"How is she so powerful?"

"I thought you were the smartest girl in your class, Haruno. Haven't you heard of deception being a ninja's bread and butter? I mean, you haven't given her any reason to trust you or your traitorous teammate or your sensei."

"What makes her so different from me? I mean, she's a dead last!"

Anko scoffed, "The only dead last here is you, pinkie. I mean what have you actually done since you got your headband? Practically nothing? You have been a sideliner and liability since you got your headband. I know you have been drooling over the traitor ever since you got a team with him. You are nothing more than a civilian playing ninja and you want to know the difference between you and an actual ninja, then follow me."

She grabbed her wrist and used the body flicker technique to appear in the middle of a training ground that was destroyed in the aftermath of a battle between two chunins.

"You fangirls are the fucking worst. It's idiots like you that degrade all the effort that long-dead or retired kunoichi have made to be respected on the same level as shinobi. And now, I'm going to show you something else."

Sakura stiffened before she felt her world shift and she was in the hospital and was dragged by Anko into a hospital block that was separated from the rest of the hospital population.

She was shoved inside first and Anko followed from behind.

Sakura saw tens of women, some the same age as her to those in their forties. Some were restrained to their beds, sedated, others were completely docile and dead to the world, some were wearing thick gloves with chastity belts. The rest just sat around, staring around at nothing in particular.

"What is this place?"

"This Haruno...is what happened to those who survived bandit camps, those who were kidnapped and forced to become sex slaves by bandits, enemy ninjas or slave traders. Genin just like you who had their minds broken when they barely managed to escape the slaughter of their team members as they were either raped or killed. Those who had to work for the seduction industry and became broken by it. Some of them to the point that they become chronic masturbaters due to the sexual pleasure crippling their minds to the point that they can't live normally."

Sakura just broke down and wept as Anko watched her without pity as she spoke, "This is the horror that we have to worry about. This is what awaits you or worse dying in a ditch after they finished with you, waiting for death to come and collect you."

"W-what can I do?"

"I'd say go to Hokage-sama and resign," She simply stated, "But if you don't want to do that, change. Change and fight. Claw your nails off and grow a pair of fangs like the rest of us and become an actual kunoichi that can be of some use. Or die and rot in the shadows like those before you who didn't learn before it was too late for them."

Sakura had no words as Anko turned her back on her and left the ward as Sakura just started to weep into her dress. However, she soon felt a hand run their fingers through her hair and saw a messy-haired woman, covered in scars and deep wounds like pieces of flesh were bitten off her body.

She had a soft smile, but her eyes told her that she wasn't all there. Sakura sobbed and hugged her, wrapping her arms around her waist and began bawling into her hospital robe as she whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The woman just kept petting her as Sakura continued to weep.

* * *

[Namikaze Compound]

Tayuya was cleaning in a new set of pajamas that Naruko bought for her two weeks ago and she smiled as she finished the first floor of the house and then she heard multiple footsteps.

She stood up and bowed, "Good morning, Naruko-sama, Kurama-sama, Kyoya-sama."

"Tayuya. Good morning, have you started breakfast?"

"Not yet, my apologies."

She waved off her apology, "Don't worry about it."

Kurama and Kyoya made to rest on the table as Naruko prepared breakfast and had Tayuya join them before having her clean the dishes. After she finished, she was going to clean upstairs before there was a knock on the door.

She wiped her hands on her apron and checked the door only to see Shizune.

"Naruko-sama, it's Shizune."

"Allow her in, please."

Tayuya opened the door further and stepped aside, allowing Shizune to enter and to see Naruko resting on the couch.

"Hello, Shizune."

She smiled, "Good morning, Naruko. I'm sorry for the surprise visit."

"Not an issue. Come, sit. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

Tayuya silently closed the door and made herself scarce as the two women chatted.

"Well, it's good that you came to me instead of the other way around."

"Really?"

"Yes, because I wanted to ask you something."

"Which would be?"

"How would you like to go on a hunt with me?"

"A hunt?"

She grinned and pulled out a bingo book, stopping at the page of a certain pair of brothers.

She placed the open book before Shizune and saw her stiffen, "Them..."

"Yes. The very pair you told me about when you confronted me in the hotel room. The Valentine brothers have enough crimes under their name to fall under the jurisdiction of being hunted for their bounties."

Her lips were pursed before she whispered, "Have you told Itachi-sama?"

"Not yet. I wanted to ask, Itachi to have these two fuckwits be put under an A-rank mission at least. It seems they have a considerable force that would overwhelm most chunin teams who are either on vacation, recovering or on their own missions. But a rookie powerhouse with an experienced medical jounin can crush them from the inside out. I wanted to see if you want to come with me so that the mission would be ours, but the brothers are yours to deal with as you see fit. If you didn't want too, I would have done the mission solo and given you a description of what they had to suffer through and their bounties."

She smiled, "You really...Know how to create such giving rewards."

She shrugged, "I try. And so?"

Shizune closed the bingo book and looked at Naruko, "I'm coming with you."

"Then let us depart shall we?" The blonde smiled

* * *

[Hospital - Hinata's Room]

The hospital room was filled with condolences, flowers, and cards from people who wished her the best in her recovery. A nurse stepped into her room and made to change her fluids and bedpan.

She could only look sadly at her pale unmoving face, her arms and legs were still in braces and bandages from the damage the ex-Uchiha has done to her.

'That sick bastard really did a number on her. Hopefully, you wake up soon, Ms. Hyuuga.'

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! Now, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!** **Moving on, I will see all of you in the next update.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Draph91 - I'm happy you enjoyed it and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **PinkiePieParty122894 - I'm happy that you enjoy the duckling's punishment along with Jiraiya and Tsunade's punishment.**

 **georgieisthepuncher - Thank you and I'll keep writing as long as I can.**

 **Perseus12 - Yes, he has. You may see a little peek into his new life later on. Oh, you will see, but Naruko isn't God-like yet. She is powerful but will continue to grow more and more with time. Remember, Orochimaru and Madara are on their own levels and she can't just blitz through them like wet tissue paper. Well, not yet at least.**

 **Jojotheshadow - Thank you and I am happy you enjoyed it.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark - Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **naes151 - You will expect that, but Sasuke getting death would be too easy and the scene between Naruko and Tayuya is just a little fluff that was needed. Naruko will prove that her previous behavior was nothing but a mask and she will not tolerate any bullshit she had to tolerate before she took it off.**

 **frost phantom dragon - Thank you that means a lot to me.**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846 - Yep, he did.**

 **Michael Bourne - I'm glad you enjoyed it and while I have something planned for Kakashi, but Jiraiya is already having his punishment with his penis. And Hinata, well, we will see.**

 **(guest) Zero fullbuster - Thank you and yeah, I am going to update it soon enough, don't worry.**

 **Autismguy593 - Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Pravus666 - Thank you and possibly they will change, but it will possibly take place later on with both Tsunade and Jiraiya, considering while they are pieces of shit in their ways, they are much too useful to kill off. At the end of their punishment, they will see what they have done is horrible. What better way to teach someone a lesson is to break them down completely and have them build themselves back up. Itachi will heal with time but is busying himself with making Konoha the prime village he wants it to be with Hiruzen backing him up. Kisame will enjoy teaching along with dear sadistic Anko. I'm glad you enjoyed her bankai as I felt that Kyoka Suigetsu is illusion-based, the bankai would be an alternate world where the user is practically God. Jiraiya will get what he deserves, but he will change for the better. Thanks for the 10/10 and I hope you are doing good with your own stories. Also, enjoy the summer.**

 **DARTHCAEDUS2 - Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Beautiful-Liar13 - Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Irina Akashira - Thank you for your review and while I do agree he was responsible for the genjutsu, but the villagers spoiling him and him not being disciplined he was already damned. No, Naruko will not be getting Sharingan or Rinnegan eyes and neither will she turn into a Kitsune, no fox parts, Tayuya and Hinata are not a part of the harem and will never be.**

 **Skull Flame - Well, she's a fangirl so she doesn't have that much worth, but growth happens...possibly later. Nope, he's not and Naruko will have words with him. Yeah. Sasuke is taking it so he has no one to blame but himself. Pretty much considering that he raped a clan heir of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, yeah, he's doomed to his fate. Kamui makes things interesting. I feel that Hiashi is just like Hinata in some aspects, but he had to grow up quickly unless he wanted to be shitted on by his family. He had a lot of support and his wife to help him through it. However now that his brother and wife are gone, he's all alone with the elders of his clan manning the clan seat. He does love his daughters but had to hide it. He wouldn't wish harm or anything foul upon them and this situation will lead to change. Whether good or bad is yet to be seen. Hanabi was raised to be cold but is not so icy that she wouldn't care about her sister especially considering that she was raped.**

 **Carol542 - Thanks!**

 **Aclux - Thank you, it means a lot to me that you enjoy it so much. Trust me, Naruko will find out about it and will not tolerate it very well. She has no intention of having her version of Sasuke's stalker squad and would crush that quickly.**

 **Greer123 - Isn't it? I felt that the birdcage and the inverted version of punishment I gave him in Despair aren't so Bad would fit wonderfully. An eye for an eye as they say and what better way to crush his arrogance than to prove that he has nothing going for him.**

 **StrongGuy159 - Thank you and I hope you continue reading it!**

 **Kimimaro-Kun - Well, I am glad you are enjoying it and sorry if you can't PM so I hope you can fix that soon. Sorry, the harem is already set and locked with Kurama, Kyoka, Itachi, Kamui, Yakumo, and Israbi, nobody else. But, I won't make any promises whether I spare him or not. After all, he's violently devoted to Orochimaru and considering his anger towards her, Kimimaro will act on that to please him. Even if it meant his death, so don't get your hopes up, okay?**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Well, thank you for that Chaos and I wish you nothing but love and luck on your stories.**

 **3 - Thank you and I'm glad you consider it one of a kind and I hope I can continue to entertain you.**

 **Mariusz1988 - Thank you and for a sweet review.**

 **god of all - Thank you!**

 **Monster King - Thank you and I will don't worry!**

 **zero fullbuster - Thanks and I am working on it!**

 **Bigrob1945 - Thank you!**

 **YubelHaouJudai - I will don't worry!**

 **Fanficlover2017 - Your choice, goodbye.**

 **RelentlessIce - I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **animeman3000 - If you think this one is bad, you should see my fanfiction Despair isn't so Bad. She's a complete mess, especially considering what she did to Naruto and so please have a lovely day.**

 **LADY-P-R-I-S-M - Yo! I'm glad you enjoy the story and that will have to be later. Although they are interested in each other, that will have to be for later into the future.**

 **Devon the Shipper - Well, I'm glad you enjoyed them both. And to be fair, my Despair isn't so Bad fanfiction was one of my first ever stories so it's still cringy on some parts. But yeah, you tend to get better with characters the more you write and experience with other stories. So, there's that. And we shall see, won't we?**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


End file.
